Yugioh 5DS Return of the Signers
by TurboDuel
Summary: This takes place seven years after Team5Ds went their sepreate ways. Now Jack, Crow, and the others have returned to the city trying to reconnect with Yusei.But when they do a new evil rises to destroy New Domino City and the Signers must ban together again to save it and the world.
1. The Return to New Domino City

The square was quiet that afternoon. The only noise being made was by the water fountain until two duel runners came through. The two runners stopped in front of an old garage. Jack took off his helmet and looked at the place where he and the others once lived. Crow took his helmet off too and got off Black Bird and headed towards the door. Jack dismounted Wheel of Fortune and followed him. They stood next to each other staring at the building.

"Do you honestly think that he's still living here after seven years?" asked Jack.

"I can't think of any other place he'd be." said Crow. Crow reached out and grabbed the door knob and twisted it.

"Well its open." stated Crow.

"Brilliant observation Sherlock. But that doesn't mean Yusei is here."

"There's only one way to find out." said Crow and he pushed the door open and both duelists walked in. Once inside they looked around and saw that neither Yusei nor his Duel Runner was here. Jack looked down at the spot where they kept their runners. He could see all three runners sitting there with Yusei and Bruno huddled over them. Akiza, Leo, and Luna hanging back by the computers trying to stay out of the way. And he and Crow standing next to the ramp arguing about something again. Crow headed for the stairs and started up them.

"Let's check up here." he said. When he and Jack got to the top Crow went to check the rest of the place. Jack stood by the banister and ran his finger across it.

He rubbed his fingers together and said "Awfully dusty." Then he looked around and noticed that there was nothing here. No food in the cupboard, hardly any furniture, and none of Yusei's belongings. Crow came back looking confused and disappointed.

"Jack I don't think Yusei's here anymore." said Crow.

"And what gave it away Crow? The lack of furniture or the five inch sheet of dust that's covering everything?" asked Jack sarcastically.

"Well what are going to do?"

Jack turned to go down the stairs and stopped at the top step and said "We're going to go to the airport. Akiza's and the Twin's flights will be landing soon and we promised to meet them."

As Jack started down the stairs Crow went to the top step and said "And after that? How are we going to find Yusei?"

Jack stopped halfway down the stairs turned and looked up at Crow. "Well I guess we could look him up in the phonebook. There can't be too many Yusei Fudo's living in this city."

As Jack started to walk back down the stairs Crow stood at the top and said "That's not funny Jack.", and followed him down.


	2. Officer Trudge

Jack and Crow just arrived at the bottom of the stairs but someone was blocking the door.

"Hold it right there you two! You're under arrest for breaking and entering!" said the person.

"We didn't break anything! And the door was open!" shouted Crow angrily.

"I know that voice." said Jack to himself. "Trudge, what are you doing here?" Trudge walked forward enough so Jack and Crow could make him out in the darkness.

"Jack, Crow?"

"Hey Trudge it is you!" shouted Crow. The three of them shook hands and greeted each other.

"Man it's great to see you two again. What are you doing here?" asked Trudge.

"I asked you first." said Jack.

"Zora called the department. Said that she heard some thieves breaking in to the garage where you guys and Yusei stayed. So since I was in the area I decided to check it out."

"Well as you can see we're not a couple of thieves. We're just looking for Yusei." said Jack.

"Yusei uh." said Trudge.

"Yes Yusei. Where'd he go?" asked Jack

"He moved out of this garage about a year and half after you guys left."

"Have you seen him lately?" asked Crow.

"Yeah I see from time to time. He's a busy guy. Yusei's one of the most important people in New Domino City.", said Trudge.

"Well do you think you can take us to him or at least tell us how to get to his new home?" asked Crow.

"Sorry fellows I have to get back to the station but I'll tell you what I'll do." Then Trudge reached into his jacket pocket and took out his ticket book. On the back of a ticket he wrote something down and handed the ticket to Jack.

"That's Yusei's new address. Just wait until you see his place." said Trudge. After Trudge left Jack and Crow got on their runners and sped off for the airport.


	3. Domino City Airport

The New Domino City Airport was always crowded with people getting on and off the planes. Amongst the crowed Leo and Luna where standing next to the baggage claim. After seven years both of them had grown. Leo was about six foot two and as skinny as the day he first met Yusei. Luna had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. Leo was standing next to her tapping his feet impatiently.

"Come on Luna. I have to get and pick up my Duel Runner.", he said.

"I'm sorry Leo but my luggage hasn't shown up yet." she said. Just then her suitcase came down out of the chute. Luna grabbed her bag and turned to her twin brother.

"Now we can go." she said and the both headed off into the crowed. Just entering the airport was Jack and Crow. They were standing near the water fountains looking over the heads of everybody trying to spot their friends.

"Do you see the twins?" asked Jack.

"Not yet but I think we just found someone else." said Crow as he waved his hand in the air. Jack turned to face the direction Crow was looking and saw Akiza running toward them.

"Jack! Crow! It's so great to see you!" she said.

"It's great to see you too Akiza." said Jack. Akiza hugged both of them and stood in front of them.

"So where are Leo and Luna?" she asked.

"They should be showing up here any minute now." said Crow as he looked around. Trying to walk through the crowed Luna and Leo were looking around for the others.

"Crow said that he and Jack would be here to pick us up.", said Luna.

Leo pointed towards a spot right in front of him and said "And he was right!" Luna looked where he was pointing and a sudden joy just filled her body. Jack, Crow, and Akiza were standing there trying to find them. The twins started to run right for their friends.

"Jack! Crow!" shouted Leo.

"Akiza over here!" shouted Luna. Jack and the others turn towards the shouts and saw Leo and Luna running up to them.

"How you guys doing?" asked Leo.

"Leo is that you?" asked Crow.

"The last time I saw you you were just a little shrimp. Know look at you." said Jack.

"Yeah growing up will do that to a person." Leo joked.

"And look at you." said Akiza to Luna. "You've grown into quiet the young lady."

"Thanks Akiza." said Luna just a little embarrassed.

"So where's Yusei?" asked Leo looking around.

"We couldn't find him." said Jack but then he reached into his inner jacket packet and pulled out the ticket Trudge gave him. "Fortunately we ran into Trudge and he was able to give us the address of where Yusei's staying."

"Great! Just let me get my duel runner and we can all head straight there." said Leo. Outside the airport Jack and Crow had Wheel of Fortune and Black Bird ready to roll. Luna and Akiza decided to split a cab fare to Yuesi's.

"Where is that brother of yours?" Jack asked Luna. Just then a duel runner came streaking around the corner. This runner looked like Crows except it didn't have any wings and it was blue. The runner pulled up between Jack and Crow. Sitting on it was Leo.

Crow whistled and said "Nice ride."

"Thanks.", said Leo

Jack pulled out the address and read it again just to make sure he knew where they were going. He put the ticket back in his pocket and put his helmet on.

"Alright let's get going. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we find Yusei." said Jack. They all nodded in agreement and headed out for the city.


	4. Yusei's Place

After about twenty minutes Jack and the others were on the outskirts of the city. Just then Crow appeared on Jacks monitor.

"Jack are you sure this is the right way?" Crow asked.

"Yes Crow for the hundredth time." Jack said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Looking over to his left Jack saw a familiar spot. It was something of a lookout spot where people could look at the city.

"Hey Crow take a look to your left." said Jack. Crow turned his head and saw the same thing.

"Hey this is the spot where we met Team Ragnarok before the semifinals of the World Racing Grand Prix.", Crow said.

"Yeah and it's the spot we met back up with Yusei after he beat Z-one in that flying turbo duel and saved the city from the Arc Cradle.", Leo said.

"_We're getting closer._' Jack thought. After another ten minutes of driving everyone pulled up to what looked like a white two story mansion. Jack, Crow, and Leo put their kickstands down and took off their helmets and looked at the house. Luna and Akiza just paid the cab driver and took their luggage out of the trunk of the cab. They walked up to where the guys were sitting.

"Is this the place?" asked Akiza in wonder.

Jack took out the ticket again and doubled check. "It's the same address that Trudge gave me." Leo got off his runner and started to walk towards the houses garage with nobody noticing.

Crow looked at the ticket Jack had, looked at the house and let out a whistle. "Man Yusei must be doing pretty good for himself if he can afford a big place like this."

Then everyone heard Leo shouting in the distance. "Hey guys you should come here and look at this!" Jack and Crow got off their runners and everyone went to see what Leo was shouting about.

"What is it Leo?" asked Crow.

Leo turned around and pointed and said "That." Everyone looked at what he was pointing at. It was Yusei's red and white duel runner.

Jack just smiled and said "I guess that proves it. This is Yusei's place." Everyone walked into the garage looking around. There were tools sitting on a work bench, old rags hanging up where ever, and a door that led into the house itself. Crow walked up to the door with Leo and Luna.

Crow reached out and grabbed the door knob and twisted it. "It's open."

"Oh no not again", Jack said.

"Do you think Yusei's home?"", Luna asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Crow said as he walked into the hall.

As Leo and Luna followed him Jack let out a groan and placed his hand to his face.

"What's up Jack?" Akiza asked.

"This exactly the same thing Crow did back at the garage and it almost got us arrested by Trudge."

"Trudge almost arrested you guys." Akiza said sounding a bit surprised.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we had better go inside and make sure Crow and Leo don't break any of Yusei's things.", and he and Akiza followed the others through the door.

_-Alright the time has arrived. Make sure to check out the chapter when the main man himself finally makes his appearance. The Savior of New Domino City, the great Yusei Fudo!_


	5. The Signers Reunite

Jack and Akiza followed the twins and Crow through the door into a narrow hallway. When they reached the end Crow opened the door which happened to lead straight into Yusei's living room. Everyone entered the room and looked around in amazement.

"Would you look at that." said Crow pointing to Yusei's TV.

"That's a fifty inch flat screen plasma TV!" said Leo. Akiza and Luna walked toward the kitchen.

"Wow this kitchen's huge." said Luna. Akiza walked up to the sliding glass doors and saw that Yusei had a very impressive flower garden.

"Luna you would look at those flowers."

"Oh their so pretty." she said. Luna opened the doors and stepped outside. "Come on Akiza let's get a better look." Back inside Crow had just set himself down on Yusei's couch while Leo went to explore the kitchen.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Yusei must be doing pretty good for himself to afford all of this." Crow said. As impressed as he was with Yusei's lifestyle and home Jack found himself in front of the fireplace just off to the side of the room. Upon its mantel Yusei had place some photographs. One was a snapshot of the three of them when they were kids and one was Yusei, Jack, and Crow on their runners, suited up and ready to take the Grand Prix be storm. Another was a photograph of Akiza and another of the twins. The one in the middle is what caught Jacks attention. It was a picture of Team 5DS celebration in victory lane after having won the World Racing Grand Prix. "_We just might be able to relive this memory here shortly._" Jack thought.

Coming up the road headed for Yusei's place was a black corvette. Inside the driver was speaking to their assistant on the video monitor.

"The orders have been set out sir and the parts should arrive first thing Monday." he said.

"Good work Chris." said the driver.

"Thank you ." Chris said and then the screen went black. Yusei pulled into his driveway and headed for his garage when he noticed three duel runners sitting in front of his house. Two of them looked extremely familiar.

"_Wheel of Fortune and Black Bird? What are they doing here?"_ Yusei thought. When Yusei parked and got out of his car he noticed that not only did he leave the garage door open again he also left the door leading into the house open.

"I hope my uninvited guests are who I think they are otherwise this is going to get very weird.", Yusei said as he walked in. Once he reached the other door Yusei walked into his living room and saw Crow on his couch and Jack by his fireplace.

"Jack? Crow?" Yusei asked.

Jack walked up to him and said "Hello Yusei."

Crow stood right up and said "Yusei you're finally here!"

Leo came straight out of the kitchen looked at Yusei and ran right up to him. "Yusei it's really you."

"Leo is that you?" asked Yusei in a surprised tone.

"The one and only.", he said. Then Akiza and Luna walked back into the room having finished their walk through the flower beds.

"Yusei!" said Luna excitedly as she ran up to give him a hug.

"Luna you've grown up some too." he said.

"Yeah stuff like that can happen during a seven year period." , Luna said. Yusei smiled and looked up at Akiza.

"Akiza."

"Hello Yusei. It's been a long time." Akiza said.

"Too long.", Yusei said. The two of them hugged each other and everyone sort of gathered around Yusei and his couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yusei.

"We decided that it was time to come back and see you." Jack said.

Yusei looked up at Jack and Jack said "Happy Birthday Yusei."


	6. The Signers Dinner

After showing everyone the house and where they could stay while in town, as a treat for his birthday and to celebrate their reunion Yusei decided to take everyone out for dinner. The guys were all standing by the door waiting for Akiza and Luna. Crow had decided to put on an orange t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Leo had a light blue t-shirt and a light grey jacket. As for Yusei and Jack they were wearing what they always wore.

"How long does it take to put on some clothes?" asked Jack.

"With Luna it could take forever.", Leo said.

"Come on Leo don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?", asked Yusei.

"Yusei when Luna was getting ready to go to our Senior Prom she started to get ready for it at three a clock that afternoon and the dance didn't start till eight.", Leo said.

"What was she doing for five hours?", asked Jack.

"Trying to decide what dress to wear and what shoes went with it.", Leo said.

Crow looked at the others and said "We might be here a while fellows." However they only had to wait another five minutes and Akiza and Luna came down the stairs. Luna had on a nice dress about as green as her hair. Akiza had the pink outfit that she wore when she said good bye to Yusei seven years ago.

Crow let out a whistle and said "Looking good you two."

"Thanks. Where are we going?", asked Luna.

"You'll see.", said Yusei as they all headed for the garage. When they all walked into the garage it was decided that the girls would ride with Yusei in his Vette with Leo while Jack and Crow were going to ride their runners. When Luna asked him why he was going to ride instead of taking his runner Leo simply said "Well how often do I get the chance to ride in a Corvette." Leo decided to ride shotgun and was going for the passenger seat when Luna tugged him by the ear into the back seat.

"What did you do that for?" Leo asked. Just then Akiza went for the passenger door and Yusei slid across his hood and opened the door for her.

"There you go." he said.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead." Akiza said as she got in.

"Where are we going Yusei?" asked Jack.

Yusei got into his car and said "Just follow me guys." A short drive later they came to a stop in front of a nice looking restaurant.

"I don't remember this place." said Crow.

"You wouldn't. This place opened up about five months after you guys left." Yusei said. When they walked in they were greeted by the manager.

"Ah the usual ice tea?"

"Thanks Justin.", said Yusei.

"And for your friends?", Justin asked.

"I'll have a cup of Blues-Roast if you have it.", Jack said.

"I'll have an ice tea as well.", said Akiza.

"I'll have a glass of lemonade please.", said Luna.

"I'll take a root beer if you have any.", said Leo.

Crow said "Make it two root beers." Justin wrote down their orders and led them to their table. While walking through the restaurant Yusei was greeted by just about everybody in the place.

Crow walked up next to Akiza and said "Yusei seems to be pretty popular here."

"Maybe he's a big tipper.", said Leo. Justin led them to a large booth in the back and said that the waitress would come to give them their drinks and take their orders.

When he left Crow asked "So what's up Yusei?"

"What do mean?", asked Yusei.

"Everybody here seems to know you.", Akiza pointed out.

"Oh that. Well a year after this place opened they were having a little trouble. The owner there Justin, didn't have enough money to pay the bank the loan he took out to buy and fix this place up."

"So what happened?", Luna asked.

"I had some money saved up so I lent it to him to pay the bank and to keep him going for a while. About four months later business is better than ever. Justin paid me back in full and said any time I come I here I'm allowed to have a free meals for me and anyone who's with me."

The waitress came and gave them their drinks and took their orders. Jack and Yusei ordered a T-bone steak with a baked potatoes and coleslaw. Akiza order the chicken alfredo and Luna ordered the salmon. Leo ordered the spaghetti and Crow ordered the lasagna. While they ate the guys talked about what they had been doing after they split. Jack and Crow talked about how they became big time stars of the pro-turbo duel league. Akiza talked about her years at medical school and the twins talked about some of the things that happened to them during high school. Leo even told them about how he had competed in several minor duel leagues and was just one step away from the pros.

"And what about you Yusei?", Akiza asked.

"Yeah what have you been up to for seven years?", asked Crow.

"Well a couple days after you guys left Lazar stopped by the garage to offer me the job as head researcher for the Energy and Maintenance department."

"Isn't that the department that takes care of the Reactor?", asked Leo

"Yes it is.", said Yusei.

"So you basically took over your fathers old job.", said Jack. After they had finished eating and after the left the tip Yusei and the others were ready to head back to the house.

When getting on his runner Crow said "Hey Yusei I'll race you back."

"Crow I don't think that's a good idea.", Yusei said.

"Oh come on Yusei lets show him what this thing can do.", said Leo excitedly.

"I don't know."

Then Luna said "Come on Yusei show them what you can do."

"Time to kick some dust in their eyes Yusei.", said Akiza.

Yusei looked at them, smiled and climbed in and said "You're on Crow."

Jack got on his runner and said "That's the Yusei I know.", and all three of them tore off down the street as fast as they could go.

Across the street a man was watching them and after the guys left the man went to the payphone and made a call.

"You were right master.", he said. "The signers have returned to New Domino... Yes sir I will." The mystery man hung up the phone and headed to the alleyway and came streaking out on a black duel runner heading in the same direction as Jack, Yusei, and the others.


	7. A New Threat

Having said good night to Akiza, Luna, and Leo, Yusei decided to get a glass of water before he went to bed as well. When he walked in to the kitchen he found Jack and Crow standing there having a drink of water as well.

"Want some Yusei?" asked Crow.

"Yeah. Thanks Crow." he said. Crow pulled out a glass from the dishwasher and filled and handed it to Yusei.

Yusei took a sip and said "It's great to see you guys again." Jack and Crow looked at each other and Jack cleared his throat.

"Yusei there's something we wanted to talk to you about." he said.

"This is about the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix isn't it?" asked Yusei.

"Well yeah it is.", said Crow.

"The tournaments going to be taking place here in the city in a few weeks. We figured maybe we could put the old team back together and compete." said Jack.

Yusei looked at his glass and said "It's been a while since we all dueled together much less in a tournament." Jack and Crow nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll just have to fix that problem tomorrow." said Yusei. Jack and Crow looked at Yusei and just smiled with him.

The next morning Akiza walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Leo in front of the stove and Luna cutting up fruit.

"Good morning Akiza." said Luna.

Leo turned around from the stove and said "Morning Akiza."

Akiza sat down at the table and asked "Where are the others?" Luna handed her a folded up note. Akiza unfolded it and read what it said.

_Went out for a ride. Be back soon. –Yusei, Jack, and Crow._

Akiza put the note down and said "So what are we supposed to do?"

Leo walked over with a plate and set it in front of her. "You can eat one of my famous omelets and have one of my famous fruit smoothies."

Akiza looked at the omelet and looked at Leo and asked "You made this Leo?"

"You better believe it.", he said as he set a plate down in front of his sister.

"Leo took a home Ec. class in high school. Turns out he's just as good a cook as he is a duelist." Luna said. Leo decided to blend the smoothies a little more. But when he hit the button on the blender the smoothie mix shoot out of the blender and covered his entire head.

"Until he forgets to put the blender lid on before turning it on." Luna said. Akiza started to laugh and so did Leo and Luna.

Out on the high way Jack, Crow, and Yusei were tearing up the road on their runners.

"I think this is about as good as place as any." said Jack

"I agree with Jack." said Crow.

"Well then let's do this." said Yusei.

Then they said together "Activate field spell Speed World 2!"

On the duel lane just next to the guys the same black duel runner was following them. Then on the runners screen a darkened figure appeared.

"Your report." the figure said.

"It's just Yusei, Jack, and Crow out here my master. It seems they're going to duel each other." the rider said.

"You know what your mission is Alexander. Revive the Signers Birthmarks, for without the power of the Crimson Dragon our plans shall fail."

"Do not worry master." said Alexander "Before this duel is over Yusei and his friends shall be Signers once again."


	8. Return of the Shadow Duels Part 1

Having their Speed World 2 field spells activated and their hands ready Yusei, Jack, and Crow were ready to duel.

"I think I'll take the first turn if it's alright with you guys." Crow said.

"It's alright with me.", said Yusei.

"Then I draw." said Crow. "From my hand I summon BLACKWING-BORA THE SPEAR. And since I have another Blackwing on my field I can special summon GALE THE WHIRLWIND."

"Is that all you have Crow?" asked Jack.

"No it isn't!" Crow shouted. "Because now I tune level four BORA THE SPEAR with level three GALE THE WHIRLWIND to synchro summon BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER!"

"If that's the best you got Crow you're not going to last against me.", said Jack.

"Well take your turn and show me Jack." said Crow.

"My turn." Jack said. (Yusei, Jack, Crow speed counters-1/ lifepoints-4000 each.)

"Now Crow since you have a monster on your field and I don't I can special summon VICE DRAGON by halving its attack and defense points.", Jack said. "Now I summon DARK RESINATOR from my hand. Next I'll tune level 3 DARK RESINATOR with my level 5 VICE DRAGON. The ruler's heartbeat shall file through here. Take witness to its creation shaking power! I synchro summon my very soul RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Red Dragon Archfiend's stats flashed across Yusei's visor. "It's been a while since I've had to battle this beast." he said.

"Now let's see if you still have it Yusei." said Jack.

"You want it you got it! It's my turn! Draw!" (Yusei, Jack, Crow speed counters-2)

"First I'll send Quilbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard. This will allow me to special summon Quick Draw Synchron.", Yusei said. "Next I'll activate my Quilbolt's effect. When there's a tuner monster on my field I can bring him back from the graveyard in attack mode."

When Quilbolt appeared next to QuickDraw Jack said "Now you'll good ahead and summon your Nitro Warrior right Yusei."

"Not quit Jack. I'm going to summon Unicycular from my hand. Next I'll activate QuickDraw Synchrons special ability to take the place of any synchron tuner monster. And today I'll have him take the place of my Road Synchron."

"Road Sychron?" Jack said.

"Oh this is going to be good." said Crow.

"Now I tune my level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog with my level 1 Unicycular with my level 5 QuickDraw Synchron in order to synchro summon ROAD WARRIOR! LET'S REV IT UP!"

When Road Warrior appeared Crow said "Atta boy Yusei."

"It seems like you still have it Yusei." Jack said. Then sneaking up on them was a mysterious black duel runner. Its rider was wearing something of a black cloak that covered his face. The man flashed his lights at Jack, Yusei, and Crow.

"Is this guy serious?" asked Crow.

"Can't he see we're in the middle of a duel?" asked Jack. Then the black runner shot passed Jack and Crow and headed straight for Yusei.

When the runner pulled up next to Yusei Alexander pointed at him and said "Yusei Fudo I challenge you to a duel!"

Yusei looked at him and said "Look I'm in the middle of a duel with my friends. You're going to have to wait a while."

"I suppose I could do that Yusei Fudo.", Alexander said. "However, patience was never one of MY VIRTUES!" Then he decelerated so that he was right next to Jack.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"So long Jack Atlas!" Alexander screamed. He slammed his duel runner into Jacks sending him spinning out of control towards Crow.

Crow let out a scream of surprise and reached for his runner's wing controller. "Quick decision!" he said. Crow put his wings down and accelerated and jumped over Jack as he spun out. Crow's landing was rough put he made it. Jack was able to regain control of Wheel of Fortune and caught up to Crow.

"Jack! Crow! Are you guys alright?" asked Yusei.

"We're fine Yusei." said Crow.

"Yusei this guy wants a duel give him one he won't soon forget!" said Jack angrily.

"Right.", said Yusei. Alexander caught back up to Yusei and said "If we're going to duel you had better reset your field and your seed counters." Yusei returned his cards to his deck, reshuffled and drew a new hand. Then he pushed a button on his runner's dash and set his speed counters to zero. Jack and Crow sent their cards back to their deck as well.

"Alright let's do this." said Yusei. Alexander smiled and then raised his right hand straight into the air. Then flaming walls of purple fire erupted along the sides of the duel lane, running down the sides of the whole course.

"What is this?" asked Crow.

"Yusei.", Jack said.

"Now then Yusei I believe that I'll start off this shadow game." he said as he drew a card.

"A shadow game." Yusei said surprised and confused.

"From my hand I'll place this monster face down and end my turn." Alexander said. The card appeared on the field with its backside faced up.

"_A face down monster."_ Yusei thought.

"That's all this guy's going to play?" asked Crow.

"If that's all this guy's got then Yusei's going to win this easily." Jack said.

"I draw!" said Yusei. (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-1/lifepoints-4000 each)

"First I'll send Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard to special summon QuickDraw Synchron. Next I'll use Level Eaters effect. By lowering my QuickDraw's level by one I can special summon it from the graveyard." When both monsters appeared on the field Alexander just looked at them.

"Now I'll tune level 4 QuickDraw Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater. Clustering stars will call upon a new force, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior rose into the sky and spun around and punched the air.

"Alright Junk Warrior!", said Crow.

"Let him have it Yusei!", shouted Jack.

"Junk Warrior attack his face down monster. Scrap Fist!", commanded Yusei. When Junk Warrior's attack connected the face down monster was reviled to be a Pyramid Turtle.

"Sorry Yusei but you attacked my Pyramid Turtle. And when this card is destroyed in battle I am allowed to summon a zombie monster from my deck with 2000 or less defense points." A card poked out of Alexander's deck just enough for him to grab it. "Now Yusei I summon my RED-EYES ZOMBIE DRAGON!"

When this dead version of a Red-eyes emerged on the field Yusei thought "_This isn't good."_


	9. Return of the Shadow Duels Part 2

"Face it Yusei now that my Red Eyes Zombie Dragon is on the field you have no chance of winning." said Alexander.

Yusei pulled two cards from his hand and said "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Alexander said. (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-2/lifepoints-4000)

"From my hand I summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon in attack mode (attack 1900)." Alexander declared.

Behind the duel Jack and Crow were watching feeling absolutely helpless. "That Red-eyes has got 2400 attack points and Yusei's Junk Warrior only has 2300." said Crow.

"Let's just hope Yusei's face down card is a trap." Jack said.

"Go Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attack Junk Warrior!" commanded Alexander. With his Junk Warrior destroyed Yusei's life points dropped by 100. "Now my Paladin attack Yusei directly."

"I activate Defense Draw. Thanks to this trap I can negate the battle damage your Paladin would have caused. And as a bonus I get to draw a card.", said Yusei.

"Humph. Very well then Yusei. I shall place one card face down and end my turn." said Alexander. "Now then Yusei how long do you think you'll last in this shadow game without any monsters on your field?" he asked.

Yusei looked at his deck and thought "_Not very unless I can draw the right monster this turn._"

"It's my turn!" cried out Yusei (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-3/Yusei lifepoints-3900, Alexander lifepoints-4000). Yusei looked at the card he drew and said "Yes." "Now I summon Turbo Synchron!"

"Turbo Synchron? Why would he summon a weak little monster like that?" Alexander asked himself.

"Now I activate the trap card Synchro Material. Thanks to this trap I can now use a monster on your side of the field to synchro summon." said Yusei.

"No way!" shouted Alexander.

"Alright Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Now I think I'll tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with your level 7 Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. Clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! I synchro summon STARDUST DRAGON!" Yusei said.

"You may have summoned your mightiest monster Yusei but because of Synchro Material you can't attack. Meanwhile I'll activate the Call of the Haunted trap card. With this I can bring my Zombie Dragon back to the field in attack mode." said Alexander.

When the dragon reappeared on the field Crow let out a cry of frustration. "Man all that work to get rid of it and the darn Dragon comes back before Yusei's turn even ends!"

"Be careful Yusei." said Jack. "Because I have a feeling that this duel has a hidden meaning."

"I end my turn with this." said Yusei.

"Now it's my turn." said Alexander (Yusei and Alexander speed counter-4/Yusei lifepoints-3900, Alexander-4000). Alexander looked at the card he drew and grinned. "_Excellent. Now that Stardust Dragon is on the field all I have to do is push Yusei to edge of his limits and the Crimson Dragon birthmarks shall reappear. And with this card I can push Yusei to his breaking point and then some!_" he thought.

"Now Yusei prepare yourself! I sacrifice the two monsters I have out on the field!"

"What?" asked Yusei.

"He's sacrificing his Zombie Dragon. For what?", asked Crow.

"I don't know Crow, but whatever it is it's going to give Yusei a whole lot more trouble.", Jack said.

"Now behold as I summon the Dark Dragon Apollo! (Attack points-2500)", Alexander screamed. Apollo was a huge black dragon with glowing blue eyes and two horns growing on the tip of its snout.

"What on earth is that card?", asked Crow.

"I don't know. I've never even heard of that card.", said Jack.

Yusei looked at Apollo and thought "_There's something about this dragon I don't like. I feel a very dark and evil aura emitting from it._"

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn Yusei." said Alexander.

"_That Apollo has the same attack points as my Stardust. I'd better set up some sort of defense._" thought Yusei. "It's my turn." (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-5/Yusei lifepoints-3900, Alexander-4000)

"First off I'll activate my Angle Baton speed spell. Now since I have more than 2 speed counters I get to draw two cards from my deck so long as I send one card from my hand to the graveyard."

"It won't help Yusei." said Alexander.

"I beg to differ." said Yusei with a smile.

"Sounds like Yusei just pulled a game changer." said Jack.

"I activate Silver Contrails! Now since I have five speed counters my Stardust Dragon can gain 1000 extra attack points until the end of this turn. Now go Stardust attack Dark Dragon Apollo with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei said.

When the attack was closing on his dragon Alexander said "Not so fast Yusei! I activate Magic Cylinder! With this trap I can negate Stardust Dragons attack."

"What!" shouted Yusei.

"But that isn't the best part.", said Alexander. "Now your life points will take a hit equal to Stardust Dragons attack points, ALL 3500 OF THEM!"

The cosmic flare entered one cylinder and exited out the other. When the blast hit Yusei he let out a scream of pain.

"Yusei!" shout Jack and Crow.

"I end my turn with a face down." said Yusei.

"Now your Silver Contrails effect is lost and Stardust's attack points return to normal." mocked Alexander. "Now it's my turn." (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-6/ Yusei lifpoints-400, Alexander lifepoints-4000)

"_You're lucky I can't go full force Yusei. Otherwise you would have been finished by now."_ Alexander thought.


	10. Return of the Shadow Duels Part 3

"Now it's my turn." (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-6/ Yusei lifpoints-400, hand-2 cards, Alexander lifepoints-4000, hand-4 cards) "_You're lucky I can't go full force Yusei. Otherwise you would have been finished by now."_ Alexander thought.

Behind them Crow and Jack were watching every move Alexander made. "Man this guy's pretty good." said Crow. "He's reduced Yusei's life points to 400 and he hasn't lost any."

"There's more to this duel then meets the eye Crow." said Jack.

"What do ya mean Jack?" he asked.

"You have been watching this guy's moves haven't you? He summons his ace monster and then sets trap card after trap card to protect it and counter Yusei's moves." Jack said.

"He's stalling." Crow said angrily.

"I don't think he's stalling Crow. I think he's waiting for something to happen. The question is what." Jack said.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." said Alexander.

"It's my turn!" said Yusei (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-7/Yusei lifepoints-400 hand-3cards, Alexander lifepoints-4000, hand 3 cards).

"I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode (defense-1900). And then I'll place one more card face down." said Yusei.

"To me then." said Alexander (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-8/Yusei lifepoints-400, hand-1, Alexander lifepoints-4000 hand-4).

"I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf.", said Yusei. "Thanks to this trap I can gain 300 life points for every monster that's on the field. That includes my cards and your cards."

"Alright! Yusei increased his life points to 1200." said Crow.

"I attack Ghost Gardna with Dark Dragon Apollo! Dark Flare Stream!" shouted Alexander.

"Fine but when my Gardna's destroyed your dragon will loss 1000 attack points until the end of the turn." said Yusei.

"Fine by me. As a matter of fact I have a special ability to activate myself." said Alexander.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Yusei.

"Why Apollo's Yusei. You see when he destroys a monster in defense mode you take 500 points in damage." When the attack collided with Yusei he lost control of his runner and was shouting in pain. "Having fun yet Yusei Fudo!" asked Alexander as he laughed evilly.

"Yusei!" shouted Jack and Crow. Then Jack and Crow's right arms were glowing crimson red.

"What's happening?" asked Jack. Then the birth mark of the Crimson Dragons wings appeared on Jacks arm. On Crow's arm the dragon tail was glowing.

"The Crimson Dragon birth marks!" Crow said sounding shocked. Back at Yusei's house Akiza and Leo and Luna were having the same experience. Their right arms were glowing bearing the same marks they had before the Crimson Dragon took them.

"The Crimson Dragon birth marks!" said Luna.

"But the Crimson Dragon took away our marks seven years ago! How are they appearing again?" Leo said.

Akiza looked at hers and whispered "Yusei." Back on the highway Yusei had regained control of his duel runner and caught back up to Alexander. He looked at his arm and saw the dragons head mark. "_What's this doing here? Why is it reappearing?"_ Yusei wondered. He then looked up at Alexander and thought _"It must have something to do with this guy and his dragon. No matter what I have to win this duel."_

"Well it seems you're tougher than you look." said Alexander. Then he got sight of Yusei's mark. "_The dragon head birthmark. Yusei and his friends are Signers again."_ Alexander thought.

"I draw!" shouted Yusei (Yusei and Alexander speed counters-9/Yusei lifepoints-800 hand-2, Alexander lifepoints-4000 hand-4). "I activate my Meteor Wave trap card! Now with this trap Stardust Dragon will gain 300 attack points until the end of the turn!" said Yusei.

"Alright now Yusei can attack and destroy that Apollo card.", said Jack.

"I know what you're planning Yusei and I won't allow it!" shouted Alexander. "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter! With this I can remove Apollo from play until the end of the turn."

"Fine with me. Stardust Dragon attack this clown directly with COSMIC FLARE!" commanded Yusei. When the blast collided with Alexander he let out a shout of pain.

"Way to go Yusei!" Crow said.

"Now I activate Speed World 2 effect. By removing four speed counters you take 800 points in damage for every speed spell in my hand. And since I'm holding one speed spell you take 800 points in damage." Alexander shouted again as he took Speed World 2's effect.

"Next I'll activate my Angle Baton. As you may remember this card allows me to draw two cards and send one to my graveyard. Finally I'll end my turn with two face downs." Yusei said.

"And now that it's the end phase Apollo will return to the field." said Jack. Once Jack finished his sentence Apollo reappeared.

"It's… My… TURN!" Alexander shouted (Yusei speedcounters-5, Alexander-10/Yusei lifepoints-800, Alexander lifepoints-400). "I too shall activate Speed World 2! By removing my 10 speed counters I can destroy Stardust Dragon!" said Alexander.

"Not so fast. By sending Stardust Dragon to the graveyard I can negate its destruction." said Yusei.

"That's alright with me Yusei! It just means that Dark Dragon Apollo can attack you directly!" shouted Alexander.

Yusei smiled and said "Don't count on it."

"What!" asked Alexander.

"I activate Stardust Flash! Now during the turn Stardust Dragon uses its special ability this card can bring it back to my field from the graveyard!", said Yusei.

"This isn't over yet Yusei Fudo! I activate Apollo's other effect! When you play a synchro monster in a way other than with the usual synchro summon you take half of that monsters attack points as damage to your life points!", screamed Alexander and Apollo shot another breath of flames towards Yusei.

"That means Yusei's a goner!", shouted Crow.

As the flame drew closer to him Yusei said "If that's how you want to play, fine." Then he stretched out his arm and said "I activate the trap card Meteor Stream! Now that my Stardust has been special summoned back to the field you take 1000 points of damage!"

"With Yusei taking 1250 points of damage from Apollo and this guy taking 1000 points from Meteor Stream that means..", said Jack.

"That means the duel will end in a tie!", shouted Alexander. Alexander took the meteor shower Yusei's trap caused and lost all of his points. However when Apollo's attack hit Yusei his life points dropped to zero but his runner was lifted into the air.

"Yusei!", shouted Jack and Crow. Then Yusei's runner tipped forward a little and the front of his runner hit the road causing it to flip over and over down the highway. After the first flip Yusei was thrown from his runner and tumbled down the highway after it.

The purple wall of flames vanished and Alexander turned off onto the next duel lane. _"I'm lucky the shadows can only take one soul at a time. Otherwise both me and Yusei would be trapped."_, he thought. Alexander looked back to see Yusei continue to tumble and shouted "YOU FOOLS HAVE YET TO SEE APOLLO'S TRUE POWER! NEXT TIME WE DUEL YUSEI FUDO YOU WILL LOSS!", and he drove away as fast as he could. Yusei stopped tumbling about 100 yards from where he originally crashed. Jack and Crow pulled up and jumped off their runners. Crow was the first to reach Yusei and pressed his fingers to Yusei's neck.

"He's got a pulse.", said Crow. Jack looked at Yusei. "I'll call the ambulance you see if you can wake him up.", shouted Crow as he ran for his runner. Jack knelt down beside Yusei.

"Yusei…Yusei.", said Jack as he shook him. Yusei didn't stir at all, he just lied there unconscious. With tears coming out of his eyes Jack closed his eyes, clenched his fist and shouted at the top of his voice "YUSEIIIIII!"


	11. Aftermath

The ambulance came about ten minutes after Crow called them. The medics loaded Yusei in and took off for the hospital. Jack got ahold of Trudge and asked him to come out and tow Yusei's runner in. After he said yes Jack and Crow set out for the hospital as fast as they could. Once he got there the doctors rushed Yusei straight into the emergency room. Crow called Akiza from the hospital and told her what happened. She and the twins got there as fast as they could.

When they stepped out of the elevator Leo ran straight up to Crow. "Crow what happened?"

Crow explained everything that happened starting with the him, Jack, and Yusei dueling to the mystery duelist summoning those purple flames and dueling Yusei. "Then Yusei crashed after the last attack and that duelist peeled out on to the next lane to escape." said Crow.

'Well is Yusei alright?" said Luna looking at Jack. Jack was leaning against the wall next to a bench with his arms crossed.

He looked at the others and said "We're not sure. The second the ambulance got here they rushed Yusei into the emergency room. He's been there ever since." Akiza sat down on the bench next to Jack and Leo and Luna sat down on either of her sides. She put her arms around them and they just sat there with worried looks on their faces. Crow had returned to pacing up and down the hall in front of the bench. Jack continued to stand against the wall, arms crossed and head down.

It was nearly three hours later when the doors to the emergency room opened. Jack and the others looked up to see the doctors wheeling Yusei out. Akiza and the twins stood up and followed the nurses who were pushing Yusei.

Jack walked up to the doctor and asked "How is he doctor?"

The doctor wiped of his forehead and said "Mr. Atlas your friend is either very lucky or extremely tough. I've heard of duelist crashing as bad as he did and not being able to walk away."

"Does that mean Yusei'll be ok?" asked Crow.

"He had a few major injuries but it won't take long for them to heal. I would recommend him staying at least a week to heal." the doctor said. Jack and Crow joined Akiza, Luna, and Leo in Yusei's room while he slept. Jack leaned against the wall at the foot of Yusei's bed. Akiza sat next to Yusei on the left side and Crow on the right. Leo and Luna were standing next to Akiza.

"This is just great." said Leo. "We've all been separated for seven years and the day we all get back together new trouble shows up and Yusei ends up in the hospital."

"Not to mention the fact that the birthmarks reappeared and disappeared." said Luna. Everyone looked at the right arms. During the confusion of Yusei's crash Jack and Crow didn't have time to notice their marks vanished all together. Short while later Trudge came walking into Yusei's room with Mina and Carly right behind him.

"Trudge, Mina, and Carly? What are you guys doing here?" asked Crow.

"We wanted to check on Yusei, see if he was alright." said Trudge.

"How is Yusei?" asked Mina.

"Doctor said he'll be fine but he has to stay here a week to heal up.", said Leo.

"Carly how did you and Mina find out about this?" asked Jack.

"We were trying to get some information about a story I was writing when Trudge called and told us that Yusei crashed." said Carly.

"You two work together?" asked Akiza remembering how the two used to fight constantly.

"Sometimes.", said Mina. "When Trudge and I are working on a case and don't have a whole lot of information to go on we get ahold of Carly. She uses some of her contacts that she knows and tries to get us something to go on."

"That's pretty cool." said Leo. This brief reunion was short lived as everyone turned their attention back to Yusei.

"What happened out there guys?" asked Carly. Crow explained everything again. About the shadow flames and the mystery duelist and the Dark Dragon Apollo card.

"It sounds like this guy has powers similar to those of the dark signers." said Trudge.

"Yeah but this guy was no dark signer Trudge." said Crow.

"What do you think they wanted?" asked Mina.

"I think that's kind of obvious." said Akiza. "They we're after Yusei for some reason."

Jack started for the door when Trudge looked at him and asked "Where are you going Jack?"

"Just going to get some coffee." he said.

"The coffee machines down the hall on the left." said Trudge. Jack opened the door and left and head down the hall as Trudge had instructed.

"What's up with him?" asked Mina.

"Don't know. He's been acting this way since we got here." said Crow. Carly decided to step out of the room for a moment and get some air. She then head down to where Trudge said the coffee machines were. When she turned the corner she found Jack in front of one getting a coffee.

"Jack are you alright?" Carly asked.

"He's in here because of me.", Jack said quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Carly

"Yusei's in this hospital because of me!" Jack said angrily. As he said it Jack slammed his fist against the machine causing the cup of coffee it just made to spill all over the floor.

"Jack that's not true!" said Carly. "You're not the one who made him crash!"

"I might as well have!" said Jack. "After that guy slammed into my duel runner I told Yusei to not let him get away with it. Had I known what would have happened..." Jack clenched up his fist and punched the machine again. Carly walked up to Jack, Jack looked up at her and Carly slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"What was that for!", asked Jack as he rubbed the side of his face.

"To make you come back to your senses!", said Carly forcefully. "Stop blaming yourself for the accident! You didn't know that guy had shadow powers!" Jack just looked at her with dumbfounded look on his face. "And whether or not he had powers wouldn't have made a difference! Yusei would have dueled him to get even for you after he crashed into your duel runner!"

Jack looked at her for a moment closed his eyes and said "You're right Carly. I'm sorry."

She hugged him and said "It's alright Jack. Yusei will be okay."

Jack hugged her back and said "I missed you Carly."  
>Carly looked up at him and said "I've missed you too Jack." The two of them got some coffee from the machine and started to walk back to Yusei's room.<p>

Half way there they heard someone scream "WHAT! I CAN'T STAY HERE A WEEK!"

"Sounds like Yusei woke up.", said Jack. When he and Carly walked into the room Yusei was wide awake and had just been told what the doctor said to Jack and Crow.

"But Yusei the doctor said that you need to stay here and let your injures heal.", said Luna.

"I can't stay here a week!", said Yusei. "I've got my job taking care of the Reactor to go to. Not to mention the fact that Crow, Jack, and I have to start training if we want to win the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix."

"You guys are entering the Grand Prix?", asked Trudge.

Crow looked at him and smiled. "That's right. Team5DS is going to make its dramatic return at the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix.", he said.

"We'll win it just like we did the World Racing Grand Prix.", said Leo.

"That's right Leo. With our combined power and tremendous skills we'll crush all the completion and take this tournament just like the WRGP.", Jack said.

"Your're right. You guys will totally win this tournament .", said Akiza.

"There you see. I can't stay in this bed for a week.", Yusei said. As he made a move to get up Yusei was stopped by Akiza.

"Regardless that fact you are going to stay here and heal Yusei.", she said.

"Akiza..", started Yusei.

"No buts Yusei. You're staying here.", Akiza said.

"But Akiza."

"I said no 'buts' Yusei!"

As Yusei and Akiza argued Carly looked at Jack and said "They haven't changed much have they?"

Jack took a sip of his coffee and said "No they haven't."


	12. Leo Joins the Team

After a brief argument with Akiza that ended with Crow getting covered in Leo's chocolate pudding, Yusei decided to stay at the hospital. But he would only stay under one condition that they guys brought him the laptop that was in his work room back at the house so he could stay in touch with his assistant and monitor the reactor. After delivering the laptop everyone returned to Yusei's place. Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna were all standing around the table in the kitchen. On the table was a poster for the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix.

"I surprised Yusei was arguing with you Akiza." said Luna. "He's usually nice and calm and cool."

"I can't blame him for wanting out of that hospital." said Jack.

"Why's that?" asked Luna.

"Yusei has a lot of things that he has to do.", said Crow. "Not only does he have his regular job he also now has to fix his duel runner before the start the tournament starts."

"I guess if I had to do all of those things I wouldn't want to stay in a hospital bed either." said Akiza.

"Well Yusei has his computer which means he'll be able to talk to his assistant about the reactor. As for his runner Jack and I can handle most of the repair work ourselves." said Crow.

"Right. That way all Yusei will really have to is the few major repairs that it needs." said Jack.

"What really is going to put us in trouble is the registration duel tomorrow for the KCGP." said Crow.

"Registration duel?" asked Luna.

"I thought you guys already registered." said Akiza.

"That was just the pen and paper form." said Crow.

"In order to ensure that they get nobody but the best Kaiba Corp is having all the teams that registered duel tomorrow. From there they will take the best sixteen teams." said Jack.

"Only catch is that every member of your team has to win in order to make the cut." said Crow.

"What happens if your team mates loss?" asked Luna.

"If one of your team mates loss your team goes into a loser's bracket and you have to duel all over again." said Crow.

"So what happens if more than one team mate losses?" asked Akiza.

"If more than one team mate losses their duel then that team is automatically disqualified and has no chance of getting into the tournament.", said Jack.

"That's a little harsh." said Luna nervously.

"That maybe, but it was rumored that Seto Kaiba himself organized this tournament and set up the rules and regulations. They say he wants to make sure that the teams competing are the best turbo duelist around." said Crow.

"But with Yusei in the hospital does that mean you guys won't even get a chance to duel?" asked Luna.

"Not quite." said Jack.

"All we need is somebody to fill Yusei's spot on the team for now. Then we can still duel in the registration round and hopefully make the tournament." said Crow.

"But who's going to be your third duelist?" asked Akiza.

Just then Leo walked into the kitchen wearing his turbo duel suit and said "That would be me." Everyone just looked at him.

"Sorry Leo but I was thinking more along the lines that Akiza would be our third duelist." said Jack.

"I hate to say this Leo but I agree with Jack. Your good but Akiza's got more experience and skill." said Crow.

"But guys I could totally handle this!" said Leo. "Ever since Luna and I got to London I've been participating in every turbo duel league I could to increase my skills."

"He's right who know." said Luna. "He's the best duelist in the minor leagues back home. Ranked number one."

"Really?" asked Crow.

"Well I was number one in the past couple of leagues I participated in. But before that I was in like the fourth or third spot, sometimes second." said Leo. Crow looked at the poster on the table, looked back at Leo and stood up.

"Alright Leo you convinced me.", said Crow.

"Really?" said Leo

"You're a better choice after all Leo. I haven't turbo dueled that much since I was in medical school so I'm a little out of practice." Akiza said. "However you've been turbo dueling for seven years so if there was anyone to take Yusei's place it's you." Leo's eyes started to swell up with tears at this moment but he merely wiped them off and turned to Jack. Then everyone faced Jack.

"Well how about Jack?" asked Crow.

"I don't know. When comes to skill Akiza does have more than Leo.", Jack said.

"Come on Jack he's the best chance you guys have at winning the registration duel.", Akiza said.

Jack looked at Leo closed his eyes and sighed. "If we end up not making the tournament because of you Leo I'm going to put your duel runner through the metal grinder at the junk yard." Leo's eyes widened and he ran up and hugged Jack saying thank you over and over.

Akiza looked over at Crow and said "Jack always was a big old softy at heart."

Meanwhile out at the harbor Alexander had just pulled up to an old beat up looking warehouse. He knocked on the door three times and it opened. He walked to the other end and opened a door. He then entered a room where the only light was on a specific spot in front of a series of six chairs one of which was Alexander's. Alexander walked into this spot light and knelt down on one knee.

"It is done my master.", he said. "The Signers marks have reappeared."

"Is that so?', asked the figure in the middle.

"Yes my lord. I saw the mark of the dragon head on Yusei's arm.", Alexander said. Then the middle figure snapped his fingers and several screens appeared around the room.

"As did I Alexander.", he said. On the screen was the duel that Alexander had with Yusei.

"My duel.", said Alexander surprisingly.

"Yes we were monitoring it from here.", the figure said. "You did revive their marks but only for a short time."

"What?", asked Alexander.

"When the duel ended the marks of the dragon vanished from their arms.", said a women.

"So in other words you failed your mission Alex.", said another voice.

"Why you little. I told you never to call me that.", Alexander said very angrily.

"Michael that's enough.", said the figure. "The problem isn't that their marks vanished. To tell the truth I had a feeling they would have."

"Then what is the problem master?", asked Alexander. The duel footage fast forwarded to the end of the duel where Yusei crashed.

"Right here. You may have temporarily resurrected the birthmarks however you caused Yusei to crash.", the man said. At this time Alexander was looking scared. "Because of your incompetence Yusei is in the hospital, perhaps you should join him." Then the same purple flames surrounded Alexander. Before he could react something like purple lightning bolts came from the flames striking his body. Alexander fell to the floor yelling in pain. "In order for our plans to succeed we need all of the Signers to be present!", the man said sounding angry.

"Master Richard please stop!", he said in pain. "I won't fail you again!" The flames disappeared and Alexander got up on to his feet.

"I know you won't fail me again my friend.", said Richard. "The next time you duel will be at the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix registration duels."

"Yes master.", said Alexander.

"You will lead Michael and Jessica in to battle. And I shall have Ashley and Andrew on my team.", Richard said.

"As you command my lord.", said Alexander as he bowed before Richard.

Once everyone had left the chamber Richard stood up and walked behind his chair. He put his hand to the wall and a secret door opened leading to another room. The room was pitch black inside but when Richard got to the center he clapped his hands and there was a bright light. The room had taken on the look of outer space. The sun, the plants, the stars, Richard could see them all.

"_Soon everything will be in alignment._", he thought. "_The portal to the other world will be open. At that point everything needed to unlock the gateway will be present. And when the gateway opens and its power unleashed this city shall feel my wrath. And the son shall feel my revenge for what his father did to me._". Richard threw his head back and let out a real evil laugh.


	13. The Registration Duel Part 1

It was a bright sunny day that afternoon. The Kaiba Dome was packed with teams from all over just waiting for their turn to duel. In the pits on the left side of the stadium Team5DS was getting their runners ready.

"So who are we dueling again?" asked Leo.

Crow looked up from Blackbird and pointed to the other pits. "Them.", he said. Everyone looked at who he was pointing at. It was three blonde girls in pink turbo duel suits.

"Them?" asked Jack.

"They look old enough to have just graduated high school." said Akiza.

"Well that's who were dueling." said Crow.

Leo turned to face the others and said "Then this should be a breeze." Up in the stands three individuals were standing in the hallway openings watching the duels.

"Well, well look who's up.", said Alexander.

"The Signers!" said Michael enthusiastically. "Minus Yusei of course."

Alexander turned to Michael and balled up his fist. "I swear Michael you bring that up one more time." But before he could do anything the third person grabbed his fist.

"That's enough you two." said Jessica. Alexander pulled his hand out of her grasped and looked back down at Team5DS.

"All I'm saying is that it's a good thing we already dueled. Otherwise Alexander here might have ended up getting beaten to a pulp by Jack and Crow." said Michael. He let out a menacing laugh and said "I would pay to see that."

"Speaking of our duel. We won it already and secured a spot in the tournament right? Why are we still here?" asked Alexander.

"Because Richard told us to stay here and watch the Signers duel." said Jessica.

"Why?", asked Michael.

"To learn their strategies and weaknesses.", sneered Jessica.

Back on the track Crow had Blackbird revved up and ready to duel. When he pulled out on to the track the other team's first duelist did the same. She was riding a basic white looking duel runner with a pink strip going down the sides.

"You ready?" asked Crow.

"I was born ready." Charlie replayed. They both activated their Speed World 2 field spells and the countdown started. Once the signal hit green both duelists took off.

"According to the rules all the registration duels will take place in the arena. Then when the tournament starts the duels will be fought out on the lanes outside the stadium." Jack explained to the others.

"I'll start off with Big Shield Gardna in defense mode (defense-2600). And that will end my turn", she said.

"Alright it's my turn!" said Crow. "First off since you have monsters on your field and I don't I can summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn without a tribute. Then since I have a BlackWing on my field I can special summon Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear."

"No way! You summoned three monsters at once?", Charlie said.

"Next I'll use Gale the Whirlwind special ability to cut your monsters attack and defense points in half.", said Crow.

"Man Crow's going all out on this girl.", said Leo.

"That's not all. Next with Sirocco's special ability I can transfer all of his attack points and Gale's attack points to my Bora the Spear(attack points1700 increased to 5000)."

"5000 attack points!", she screamed.

"Now Bora the Spear attack Big Shield Gardna!", Crow shouted. "And when Bora the Spear attacks a card in defense mode with less points than his you take piercing damage." When the attack hit Crows opponent lost 3700 life points.

"Way to go Crow!", shouted Luna.

"He reduced her life points to 300 already.", said Akiza.

"Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." said Crow.

"It's my turn now!" Charlie said. "I activate the Over boost speed spell. With this I can gain 4 more speed counters. But at the end of the turn my counters will be reduced to one."

"_Doesn't matter what you try sweetheart. I've got everything I need to win this duel all set._" thought Crow.

"Now that my speed counters are up to six I can activate the Speed Fusion speed spell. With this I can fuse the two Thunder Dragons in my hand together in order to fusion summon the Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon (attack-2800)." Charlie shouted. "Now my dragon attack!"

"I activate my face downs!" shouted Crow. "First off it's my Urgent Tuning trap. With this I can synchro summon during the battle phase."

"You can synchro summon?" asked Charlie.

"That's right! So now I'll tune Gale the Whirlwind with Boa the spear!", said Crow. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heaven! I synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master (attack-2500)!"

Charlie looked at Armor Master and thought "_It only has 2500 attack points. My dragon has 2800._"

"Next I play Blackwing Bombardment! With this I can sacrifice my Sirocco the Dawn.", said Crow.

"That's fine with me. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack Blackwing Armor Master!", shouted Charlie. When the dragon was closing in on his monster Crow just smirked.

"Gotcha.", he said.

"What?"

"I use the effect of my Bombardment trap card! Now since I sacrificed my Sirocco I can transfer all of his attack points to one synchro monster on the field until the end of the turn.", Crow said. "And guess which synchro I'll be picking." Then Armor Masters attack points rose from 2500 to 4500.

"But since it has 4500 attack points my dragon can't beat your Blackwing!" shouted Charlie.

"That's right!", shouted Crow. "Go Blackwing Armor Master counter attack with BLACK HURRICANE!" With her dragon destroyed Charlie lost the rest of her 300 life points. In the pits Jack had mounted Wheel of Fortune and was waiting for Crow to make it back.

"Now that Crow won his duel the life points and speed counters will be reset for the next duel.", said Jack. When Crow got into the pits he peeled the sticker with the team name off his arm and handed it to Jack.

"It's all you now Jack. Don't loss this.", Crow said.

"Jack Atlas doesn't loss to those weaker than himself.", Jack said. Then he pulled out on to the track.


	14. Registration Duel Part 2

The next two duelist pulled out on to the track. Jack was in position and his hand was ready. When the next duelist from team Twilight pulled up next to Jack she said "Oh my god! I'm dueling Jack Atlas! I can't believe it!".

Jack looked over to her and asked "What is your name?".

She looked at Jack and said "My name is Lilly! I am like your biggest fan Jack!".

"Well then Lilly, let's have some fun." Jack said. Lilly shrieked ok.

"What is with this girl?" asked Crow.

"It sounds to me like Jack's dueling one of his fan girls.", said Leo. When the countdown light hit green both Jack and Lilly took off.

"I'll start off with Mad Archfiend (attack-1800) in attack mode.", said Jack. "Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn then.", Lilly said. "First off I'll use the Over boost speed spell to gain 4 more speed counters."

"Then that means she already has 5 speed counters right?", asked Luna.

"Right. But because of Over boost's affect her speed counters will drop to one at the end of the turn.", said Akiza.

"Now I activate the Summon Speeder speed spell. When I have 4 or more speed counters this card allows me to special summon a level four or below monster from my hand.", said Lilly. "So I think I'll play my Feral Imp in attack mode (attack-1300)."

"_There's only one reason she would go through the trouble of using Over boost and Summon Speeder to play that card._", Jack thought.

"Next I tribute my Feral Imp in order to play the Summon Skull (attack-2500)!", shouted Lilly. "Now Summon Skull attack Mad Archfiend with Lightning Strike!" The Skull throw its hands into the air and then lightning bolts came down and struck Jacks Archfiend, reducing his life points to 3300.

"I activate my Powerful Rebirth trap card.", said Jack. "With this I am able to bring back Mad Archfiend as a level five monster with a power boost of 100 points."

"I end my turn.", said Lilly.

"Then it's my turn. And with it I'll summon the Dark Resonator tuner monster!", said Jack. "Next I tune my level five Mad Archfiend with my level three Dark Resonator! The ruler's heartbeat shall file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! I synchro summon my soul Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Oh my god! IT's Red Dragon Archfiend! This is awesome!", shouted Lilly.

"Again I ask. What is with this girl?", said Crow.

Leo put his hands on his hips and said "I think we can safely say that Jack **is** dueling one of his fan girls."

"Now go Red Dragon attack Summon Skull with Absolut Power Force!", commanded Jack.

"I still have 3500 life points Jack.", said Lilly.

"Not after this.", said Jack.

Lilly looked back at him and said "What!"

"I activate Assault Mode Activate! With the power of this trap card I can send Red Dragon Archfiend to the graveyard. And now in his place I can special summon RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND/ASSAULT MODE!", shouted Jack.

"But he has 3500 attack points!", shouted Lilly sounding scared. Jack sped up and passed Lilly. He then spun his runner around and said "Now Red Dragon attack her life points directly!". The dragon shot flames from his mouth and when they hit Lilly her points dropped to zero.

"Alright Jack.", said Leo.

"You had better get ready Leo.", said Akiza.

"Right.", Leo said as he ran for his runner. When Jack pulled in to the pits Crow walked up to him.

"Nice work Jack.", he said.

"When it comes to Jack Atlas expect nothing but the best.", Jack said. He peeled off the baton and handed it to Leo. Leo took it and placed it on his arm.

"It comes down to you Leo.", Jack said.

"If you win this we're in the tournament.", said Crow.

"No pressure or nothing.", said Akiza. Leo gulped and put his helmet on. Luna walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Make me proud Leo.", she said.

Leo looked up at his sister grinned and said "Always do.", and he went out onto the track. Beside him was team Twilights last duelist, her name was Rose. The countdown went green and they both took off. "I'll start this duel.", said Leo as he drew. "I summon my Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode."

"Still using the same old Morphtronic deck I see.", said Akiza.

"Now when my Celfon is in attack mode I can dial a random number between one and six. That will be how many cards I get to pick up from the top of my deck. And if there are any level four or lower Morphtronics there I can special summon one.", Leo said.

"So you're basically going to use a weak monster to summon even more weak monsters.", said Rose.

"Never underestimate the power of my deck.", Leo said. He then started to spin his right arm and said "Celfon start.. dialing… NOW!" Then the six dial buttons on Celfons chest started to light up in random patterns until the light stopped on two. "Looks like I can only check out my top two cards.", said Leo. He picked up the two cards and smiled. "Now I summon Morphtronic Lantron in attack mode."

"Hey I know that card.", said Jack. "That's the tuner monster he used to summon..."

"Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." said Leo.

"Then it's my turn.", said Rose. "And with it I shall summon Neo the Magical Swordsmen (attack-1700). And now Neo attack his Lantron!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Morphtransition trap card. With this I can negate your attack and switch Lantron to defense mode.", Leo said.

"Fine. I'll end my turn.", said Rose.

"_Alright come my turn I'll have two speed counters. Everything is just about ready. I just need two more cards._", thought Leo. "Here I go. It's my turn."

Leo looked at the card he got and played it immediately. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

"What on earth is Leo planning.", Crow wondered.

Luna smiled and said "He's planning to win this turn."

"Next I'll use Celfon's ability once again to summon another Morphtronic.", said Leo. Celfons dial landed on a one and Leo drew. "Alright! I now summon Morphtronic Videon in attack mode!", he shouted.

"What do you plan on doing with all those weak monsters?", asked Rose.

"I'll show you as I tune my Scopen with my Videon in order to synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon!", shouted Leo. Then a mechanical looking dragon appeared on the field.

"A synchro summon!", said Rose.

"Now for my most powerful monster. I tune level one Lantron with my level seven Power Tool Dragon! The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon (attack-2900)!", shouted Leo.

In the pit Crow shouted "Alright Leo!"

"The dragon he got when he became a Signer.", said Akiza.

"Now I activate my Over boost speed spell to increase my counters to six.", said Leo. "And know that I've done that I'll use Speed Energy to increase Life Stream Dragons attack points be 200 for every one of my speed counters." Then the dragon's power went up from 2900 to 3500.

"_Even with his dragons power increased he won't be able to take away all of my life points._", thought Rose.

Then Leo went for the last card in his hand and said "I activate the High Speed Crash speed spell! With it I can send my Celfon crashing into your monster and destroy them both."

"But that will leave me wide open!" screamed Rose. Celfon charged Neo the Magical Swordsmen and when the two collided they both exploded.

"Now Life Stream Dragon attack her life points directly!" commanded Leo.

"I still have 500 life points Leo." said Rose.

"I know." he said. "That's why I activate my Synchro Out trap card! With this I can send my dragon back to my extra deck and summon the two monsters I used to synchro summon it." Then Lantron and Power Tool Dragon appeared on the field. Inside the pits Crow let out a cry of excitement. "Way to go Leo!" shouted Crow.

Akiza and Luna were hugging each other jumping up and down shouting "He did it! He did it!" Jack just stood there with his arms crossed watching the track. When Leo drove by the pits everyone was there shouting at him. Leo looked at Jack and Jack looked at him. Then Jack smiled and nodded at Leo. Leo smiled and returned Jack's nod. "Now Power Tool Dragon end this duel!" he shouted. "Attack her life points directly with Crafty Break!" Power Tool stuck Rose with his jackhammer and her life points dropped to zero. Leo pulled into the pits and was immediately greeted with welcomes of excitement.

"You did it Leo!" said Luna.

"You got us into the tournament." said Crow.

"Thanks guys." said Leo as he got off his runner. Then Jack walked up so that he was right in front of Leo. The two of them met each other's gaze and Jack just smiled and held out his hand.

"Good work out there Leo. You've made me proud to have you as a friend, team mate, and a rival." Jack said.

Leo felt like he was about to cry. But instead he wiped the tears from his eyes and returned Jack's handshake. "Thanks Jack." he said.

"It seems that the seven years the Signers spent separated from each other has only made them stronger." said Jessica. Alexander turned away and started walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Jessica.

He stopped and turned around. "We've gotten the information Master Richard asked us to get. Now let's leave before we're discovered." Alexander said. And he turned and started walking away.

"I agree with Alexander." said Michael. "Now that Team5DS has won their duel there's nobody interesting left to watch.", and then he turned to leave. "Besides," Michael started, "when we get home we can do something even more fun. We can start plotting how we're going to use the Signers power to destroy them and the world." He then let out a sort of psychotic laugh.


	15. Mall Brawl Part 1

With his injuries fully healed Yusei was released from the hospital just a few days after the registration duels. Once he got out of the hospital Leo told Yusei all about the duels, more specifically his. It was a Saturday morning and everyone was in the kitchen getting some breakfast. Leo had once again gone into describing how he won his duel to Yusei.

"And then I had my Power Tool Dragon attack her life points directly and I won the duel Yusei." said Leo.

"So I've heard." said Yusei.

"Leo this is like your 20th time telling that story in the past three days." said Luna. "If you tell it again I'm going to hurt you."

Akiza took a break from the omelet that Leo made her and asked "So now that you guys are in how long until the tournament actually starts?"

"The KCGP starts in three weeks from today." said Jack.

"Which doesn't give us a whole lot of time." said Yusei as he put his glass down. With this said Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Leo all stood up, placed their dishes in the sink and headed for the garage.

"Where are all of you headed?" asked Akiza.

Yusei turned around and said "We're going to repair my duel runner. If we expect to win our first duel I have to get it fixed."

"How long do you think it will take Yusei?" asked Luna.

"Well Jack and Crow did most of the body work for me so that won't take long to finish.", he said. "And with Jack, Crow, and Leo helping me my runner should be ready to go by next week Friday at the most."

When Yusei left the kitchen Akiza turned to Luna and said "Well it looks like it's just you and me today Luna."

Luna smiled and nodded and said "I guess so." Akiza sat down next to Luna and continued to eat.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Luna.

"Well I was thinking of going to visit my parents.", said Akiza. "I haven't been able to since I got to the city. After that I don't know."

"Back in London when my friends and I couldn't think of anything to do we went down to the mall." said Luna.

"The mall?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah. You never know what you might find or who you might run into at the mall." said Luna.

"Alright then." said Akiza. "After we visit my folks it's off to the mall." When they arrived Akiza's parents were thrilled to see them. After a few hours of talking and catching up Akiza and Luna were ready to head out for the Domino Mall.

"Akiza before you leave I wanted to ask you about something." her dad said.

"What is it dad?" asked Akiza.

"It's about a certain duel runner that's parked in the garage." he said. "I couldn't figure out how to ride it so I figured you might want it." Akiza looked at him and smiled and said thanks and walked out to the garage. At the far end Luna could see something covered up by a tarp.

"What's that Akiza?" she asked. When Akiza pulled back the tarp Luna's question was answered. Before she went off to medical school Akiza left her duel runner, Bloody Kiss, with her parents asking them to look after it until she came back. Akiza thought that it would be easier for her and Luna to use her runner rather than to keep paying cab fares.

"Well we're here." said Akiza when they entered the mall. "What do we do now Luna?"

"Whatever it is we feel like doing." she said. Luna and Akiza went from the music shop to the clothing stores. Buying anything they liked. After a couple of hours the two found themselves at the food court having lunch.

"I'm having a good time Akiza." said Luna.

"Same here." said Akiza. Across the court there was a beautiful red-headed girl watching Akiza and Luna. Then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Yes?" asked Jessica.

"Your report?" asked Richard.

"It's just Akiza and the girl." she said. "I suspect Yusei and the others are trying to repair his runner."

"You know what you must do Jessica." said Richard. "Resurrect the birthmarks."

Jessica hung up the phone. "_I'll bring back the Crimson Dragon birthmarks._" she thought. "_And while I do it I shall get my revenge on the Black Rose._"

It was getting close to 4:00 when Akiza and Luna decided it was time to head back to Yusei's place. With their bags of stuff they headed for the parking lot.

"This has been the most fun I've had in a long time." said Akiza.

"It was great to actually hang out with just you Akiza." said Luna. They were talking about what they were going to do tomorrow when a girl blocked their way.

"Excuse us." said Luna. But the girl just looked at them.

"Hello Akiza." said Jessica. "It's been sometime."

"Wait a minute. Jessica is that you?" asked Akiza.

"The one and only." she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to duel you." Jessica said. Then huge walls of purple flames encircled them and caused the glass in the shop windows and doors shatter. Akiza and Luna looked around them in disbelief. Akiza looked at Jessica.

"So, you're working with that guy who hurt Yusei." she said.

"You could say that." said Jessica. "However you shouldn't be concerning yourself with Alexander. You should be concerned with me."

"Fine then! If it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get!" said Akiza.

"I want in on this too." said Luna.

"No Luna!" said Akiza. "Let me deal with her."

Luna walked up so that she was standing right next to Akiza. "Akiza you're one of my best friends. I'm not going to let you fight this duel alone."

Akiza looked at her, closed her eyes, turned her head and said "Alright then." She opened her eyes again and said to Jessica "Looks like your dueling the both of us."

"Fine with me.", said Jessica. "Since it's two on one the two of you will share 4000 life points agreed?"

"That's fine with me.", said Luna.

"It's fine with me too." said Akiza.

"Well then..." said Jessica. "LETS DUEL!" they all shouted.

"I'll start." said Jessica. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." said Akiza. _"We can't attack on the first turn since its two on one. But that doesn't mean I can't make a big play._" she thought. "I draw."

"I activate my trap card.", said Jessica.

"A trap card?" asked Akiza

"Already?" asked Luna.

"I play my Secret Barrel trap. Thanks to this trap card you will loss 200 life points for every card on your fields and in your hands." said Jessica.

"Wait a minute! Since my hand has five and Akiza has six then that means we have 11 cards total!" said Luna.

"That means we loss 2200 life points!" said Akiza. Then a beam of light shot out of the trap and hit the ground in front of Akiza and Luna causing an explosion dropping their points from 4000 to 1800. When the dust cleared Akiza said "From my hand I summon Twilight Rose Knight! And thanks to its special ability I can special summon Lord Poison from my hand."

"With those two monsters out she can synchro summon." said Luna.

"Next I tune my level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! I synchro summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON (attack-2400)!" shouted Akiza.

"So it has arrived." said Jessica to herself. "The ace monster of the Black Rose Witch."


	16. Mall Brawl Part 2

_-I want to say I'm sorry for the last chapter. I wasn't feeling too good the day I typed it and I only realized it wasn't very good until after I posted it. I really am sorry everyone and I really hope this chapter makes up for the previous one._

"I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" said Akiza.

"So it's finally here." said Jessica. "The beast that destroyed my life."

"Destroyed your life? What does she mean Akiza?" asked Luna.

"Well back on my first week medical school I found Jessica here picking on a freshman. When I told her to leave the him alone she challenged me to a duel and a creamed her.", said Akiza.

"So this is all about a duel?" asked Luna.

"It's about more than just a duel!" said Jessica. "That duel was just the first domino. Before that duel I was queen of the campus, the most popular student there. But after that duel I lost all of my friends and the respect of everyone. Then my grades started to drop and I was eventually kicked out of med school because of poor grades." Luna and Akiza just looked at her. "On that day I took a vow to get my revenge on the person who ruined my life, the great Akiza Izinski."

Luna drew a card from her deck and said "Not as long as I'm here! I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode (attack-1800). Next I'll use my Unicorns special ability. Now I get to check the top card of my deck and if it's an equip spell I can add it to my hand." She drew the card and said "I add Horn of the Unicorn to my hand and equip it to Sunlight Unicorn. This will increase his attack points by 700 (attack-from1800 to 2500)."

"It's my turn!" shouted Jessica (Luna and Akiza lifepoints-1800/Jessica lifepoints-4000). "First I send one card from my hand to the graveyard the special summon The Tricky. Next I'll summon Goblin Attack Force!"

"_Why would she summon those two cards? Both of them are weaker than my dragon and Luna's Unicorn._" thought Akiza.

"Next I'll activate the Double Summon spell card. This gives me the opportunity to normal summon again this turn." said Jessica.

"That's why she summoned those weaker monsters." said Akiza.

"She wanted to sacrifice them for something stronger." said Luna.

"I know tribute both my monsters to summon the Fire Dragon Roaraxe in attack mode (attack-2400)!" shouted Jessica. Then a huge red dragon appeared on the field. It had a small horn on the end of its snout and two growing out of its head. Between the horns and the neck was webbed like skin. Its eyes glow an evil yellow color. The dragons' entire body was red and covered with dark red markings.

"So she has one of those dragons too." said Akiza.

"But it has the same attack points as your Black Rose Dragon.", said Luna.

"Not for long.", said Jessica. "I activate Malevolent Nuzzler to my dragon. This shall raise its attack points by 700." Then her dragon's power rose to 3100.

"Now it's stronger than both our monsters." said Akiza.

"Go Roaraxe attack Sunlight Unicorn with your Flame Steam Blast!" command Jessica. When the unicorn was destroyed Akiza and Luna's life points dropped to 1200. Just then Akiza felt a sharp pain in her right arm. Her mark had returned again and the same thing was happening to Luna.

Meanwhile back at Yusei's the guys were making significant progress with Yusei Go. Leo stood up and stretched his back. "Well it's starting to look like a duel runner again."

"Another few days and it should be up and running again Yusei." said Crow.

"Let's hope so.", said Yusei. Jack had just finished fixing the breaks and decided to get a drink of water. He unscrewed the cap and went to take a drink when a searing pain in his arm made him drop the water bottle. The others turned to see Jack grasping his right arm in pain.

"Jack are you..." started Crow until he was doing the same thing. Leo and Yusei felt the same pain. All four of them were grasping their right arms. Yusei pulled the sleeve of his jacket back to see the dragon head had returned.

"The mark of the dragon!" he said.

"But the last time the marks showed up was when you were dueling that guy and his dragon." said Jack.

"But Yusei isn't dueling. None of us are." said Leo.

They all looked at each other and said "Akiza and Luna!"

"Where did they say they were going today?" asked Yusei.

"Luna said they were going to the mall." said Leo.

"Then I suggest we get there as fast as we can.", said Jack and he headed for his runner. Crow and Yusei rode double since his runner was still far from finished and all four of them headed out for the mall as fast as they could. Back at the mall Akiza and Luna were still in amazement that their marks had returned.

"How... how are our marks coming back?" asked Luna.

"I don't know." said Akiza. "But I'll bet it has something to do with that dragon."

"Due to the effect of Horn of the Unicorn it isn't sent to the graveyard. Rather it is returned to the top of your deck." said Jessica to Luna.

"Then it's my turn." said Akiza. "And I'll equip Black Rose Dragon with my Thorn of Malice spell card. With this I can increase its attack points by 600." This increased the dragons attack all the way to 3000. "Next by removing my Lord Poison from the graveyard I can reduce Roaraxe's attack points to zero until the end of the turn." Then Black Rose Dragon grabbed Roaraxe with its vines and his attack points became zero.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Flare!" commanded Akiza. The attack collided with Roaraxe and Jessica's life points became 1000. "Because of my Thorn of Malice your monster isn't destroyed but it will loss 600 of its attack points." said Akiza.

"Good work Akiza." said Luna. "_Ok Akiza started our comeback now I have to keep it going. And I think I know how._" she thought. "I draw. First I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. Then I'll summon Bird of Roses in attack mode (attack-1800). Next I'll use Double Summon to play my Needles tuner monster. Next I use Synchro Boost on my Needles. This will increase his level by one and give him a 500 attack point bonus."

"So now she has a level four monster and a level three tuner monster." said Akiza.

"So another Signer dragon is going to make its appearance." said Jessica.

"Next I tune level four Bird of Roses with my three Needles! The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! I synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (attack-2100)!" shouted Luna.

"Alright Luna. Way to go!" said Akiza.

"Next I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Ancient Fairy Dragon to increase her attack points to 2800." said Luna. "And thanks to Thorn of Malice Roaraxe has 2500 attack points!"

Yusei and the others had just arrived at the other side of the mall and rushed in. Their marks had started to glow brighter. "Where do you think they are?" asked Crow.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Jack.

Yusei looked up at the security cameras and got an idea and took off.

"Yusei!" shouted Leo

"Where you going?" asked Jack.

"I'm going to head to the mall securities office and check out the security cameras. Once I find them I'll let you guys know over the PA system." said Yusei and he ran off.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Leo.

"What do you think!" shouted Crow. "Start combing every inch of this mall!" Yusei found the office and opened the door. The room was empty but right in front of him were the security camera feeds. Yusei looked at all the monitors until he saw Akiza and Luna.

"What the? Those purple flames, they're the same ones that that guy summoned during my duel." said Yusei. He found the switch for the malls PA system and turned it on and spoke into the mike. "Jack, Crow, Leo. If you guys can hear me they're at the other end of the mall." Yusei said. After told them where Akiza and Luna were Yusei headed straight for them.

"Well you heard him!" said Jack. "Let's get moving!" and the three of them took a short cut through the stores to get there.

"Akiza did you hear that? Yusei and the others are here!" said Luna.

"Well then let's end this before they get here." said Akiza.

"Right!" shouted Luna. "Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Fire Dragon Roaraxe with Eternal Sunshine!" Roaraxe explode and Jessica's life points became 500. "Next I place a card face down and end my turn." said Luna.

"Then it's my turn!" said Jessica. "I activate Card of Sanctity which will allow all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Jessica drew her cards and smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Fire Dragon Roaraxe!" Then flames burst out of the floor and Roaraxe emerged from them.

"We went through all the trouble to beat that card and it came back that easily!" said Luna.

"Stay focused Luna!" said Akiza. "We can win this!"

"Not after I do this!" shouted Jessica. Just then Yusei rounded the corner and saw the duel. Two seconds later Jack and the others appeared at Yusei's side.

"Luna! Akiza!" shouted Jack. The two of them looked and saw all their friends just outside the purple flaming circle.

"What's going on?" asked Crow.

"What does it look like?" asked Akiza.

"We're in the middle of a duel!" shouted Luna.

"Looks more like a shadow duel to me.", said Leo. Yusei looked at the field and saw Roaraxe on Jessica's.

"What! She has a dragon card too?" Yusei said. "Akiza, Luna be careful!"

"Don't worry Yusei!" shouted Akiza

"This duel is ours!" said Luna.

"Is that so!" said Jessica. "Let's see if you think that after I use Tribute to the Doomed to destroy Black Rose Dragon!" Jessica discarded a card from her hand and several thousand bandages appeared out of the floor and ensnared Black Rose, dragging it under the floor. "Next with my Mystical Space Typhoon spell I can destroy Horn of the Unicorn! Now Ancient Fairy Dragon is weaker again. Roaraxe attack Ancient Fairy Dragon! Flame Stream Blast!" Akiza and Luna's life points reduced from 1200 to 900.

"She took out both dragons!" said Crow.

"Something tells me that this girl is very skilled." said Jack.

"Next I use Roaraxe's special ability! By discarding one card from my hand I can add a spell or trap card to my hand from the graveyard. Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!" said Jessica. "_I can't let Akiza bring back their dragons. With these face downs I might be able to win._" thought Jessica.

"Okay here we go. It's my turn!" said Akiza. She looked at the card she drew. "_Yes with my Monster Reborn I can bring back my Black Rose Dragon. And with its effect I'll be able to reduce Roaraxe's attack points to zero and end this._" she thought.

"I activate my trap card!" shouted Jessica. "My Drop Off forces you to send the card you just drew to the graveyard!"

"NO!" shouted Akiza. She sent Monster Reborn to the grave and said. "I summon Dark Verger in defense mode and end my turn.

"She stopped Akiza from bring back her dragon!" said Leo.

"That could have been the key for them to win this duel." said Crow.

"Actually guys I think the key to them winning is on Luna's field." said Yusei.

"I agree." said Jack.

"Alright it's my turn." said Luna. "_Alright it all comes down to this. If I don't draw the right monster it's all over for us._" "I draw!" Luna said. She looked at the card and shouted "I now summon Regulus in attack mode!"

"Regulus?" said Leo. "Hey wait a minute! She must have that trap card face down!"

"I activate Ancient Sunshine!" shouted Luna. "When Regulus is on my field I can remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from play and inflict her attack points to your life points!"

"That means Luna can deal 2100 points of damage!" said Jack.

Leo punched the air with his fist and said "Way to go Luna!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Jessica. "I still have one more face down card to use! Behold Ring of Destruction! With this I can destroy my dragon!"

"But that trap card will deal damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points to every players life points!" shouted Crow.

"That means that this duel ends in a draw!" said Jack. The ring set its self around Roaraxe's neck and exploded, destroying the dragon entirely. Jessica's and Akiza and Luna's life points all dropped to zero and they were all thrown back through the air due to the explosion. Yusei was able to catch Akiza before she hit the ground. Jack and Crow tried to catch Luna but just ended up knocking into one another. Luckily Leo was able to catch his sister.

"Are you two alright?" asked Yusei.

"Fine now that the duel is over." said Luna. Everyone looked over to where Jessica had landed but she was gone.

"She's gone." said Jack.

"She's not the only thing that's gone." said Crow looking at his arm.

Leo looked his arm. "The marks disappeared again."

"First that one guy shows up with the power of the shadows and now this girl appears with the same power. And to top it all off our marks of the dragon keep trying to make a comeback." said Jack. "What the deuce is going on here and who are we up against?"

"I don't know Jack." said Yusei. "But whoever they are they're trying to bring back the Crimson Dragon birthmarks."

"The Crimson Dragon took back our marks because our job as Signers was finished." said Luna. "Why would these guys want us to have them back?"

"I'm not sure." said Yusei. "But I have a feeling these guys are going to be back for another shot at us."

"Do you think they'll be at the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix Yusei?" asked Akiza.

"They just might be." he said.

"Let them come!" said Jack as he clenched his fists. "Jack Atlas will crush them until their flatter than pancakes!"

"Same here!" said Crow.

"We'll take on any one of them at any time!" said Leo.

"No matter how powerful they are we'll win!" said Luna.

"That's right!" said Akiza. "No one can beat us so long as we believe in our self's."

"You're right guys." said Yusei. "We won't allow any villain or evil force threaten our friends or this city!" The sun started to set and the sky started to turn a bright orange. Team5DS turned to look at the sunset. "_I will defend this city_." thought Yusei, "_With or without the power of the Crimson Dragon I refuse to let anything happen to our home!_"


	17. Predate Preparations

It was around 4:00 in the afternoon. Everything was pretty quiet at Yusei's place. However it wasn't going to stay that way for long. Leo opened the door coming from the garage and looked around. He walked into the room very slowly and carefully. He got next to the front doors looked around again and smiled. "He's nowhere in sight." said Leo. Then the front doors burst opened smacking Leo in the face. Crow walked in and looked around.

"No sign of him", said Crow. Then Leo closed the door behind Crow. Crow spun around and the two just glared at each other.

"Crow!" said Leo.

"Leo!" said Crow.

"Crow you know I already called dibs on it.", said Leo.

"Well a whole lot you calling dibs is going to do if I beat you to it!" Crow said. Then he sprinted off towards the kitchen. Leo sprinted off after him saying "Crow that's not fair! I called dibs on the last piece of cake!" When the two of them entered the kitchen they found Yusei. He had just finished a glass of milk and had a small plate in front of him covered in crumbs.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked. Leo and Crow just looked at him in disbelief.

"Yusei did you..." started Crow.

Yusei looked at them confused and asked "Did I what Crow?"

"Yusei did you eat the last piece of the chocolate cake?" asked Leo.

"Yeah. Why?" said Yusei. Leo and Crow yelled out in disbelief and sadness. The two of them walked back into the living room hunched over, arms hanging at their sides with saddened faces.

"Man some days it isn't worth getting out of bed." said Crow.

"It isn't fair. I called dibs." said Leo.

Yusei followed them out saying "I'm sorry guys. I didn't know!" Just then Luna and Akiza walked in coming back from grocery shopping.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" said Akiza.

Crow nearly mooned "Terrible."

"Life totally stinks." said Leo.

"Ok.", said Akiza sounding confused. Yusei walked up and took a couple of the bags.

"Thanks again for getting this stuff." said Yusei.

"It was no problem." said Akiza.

"Hey Yusei check out what we got at the bakery on the way back." said Luna. She then held out a box and opened it. Crow and Leo perked up and came over to check it out. They both peered in to the box to see a cake.

"Is that another chocolate cake?" asked Leo sounding hopeful.

"That's no ordinary chocolate cake." said Akiza. "It's a Death By Chocolate Cake."

Crow looked at Leo and said "Do you know what that means? That means there's like five times more chocolate on there than a normal cake!"

"I would like to take back my previous statement." said Leo. "Life totally ROCKS!"

Crow took the cake from Luna and said to Leo excitedly "Come on man let's go cut this thing up!" and both of them ran for the kitchen. After they left Akiza looked at Yusei.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" asked Akiza.

"I don't even know." said Yusei. Just then Jack walked into the room.

"Hey Yusei do you have an iron?" he asked.

"Yeah it's in the laundry room on the top shelf in the cupboard." said Yusei.

"Thank you." said Jack and he went for the laundry room. Crow and Leo had the cake cut into equal pieces and was already eating a slice apiece.

With tears of joy running down their faces Crow told Leo "I now know why they call it Death By Chocolate."

"Because it's totally worth dying for!" cried Leo. Then Jack walked through the kitchen on his way to the laundry room when.

"Hey Jack check it out!" said Crow. Jack paused to see what he was talking about. "Death By Chocolate cake! Want some?"

Jack just waved his hand and said "No thank you Crow. I have some laundry to do.", and he walked away.

Crow looked confused and said "Well that was weird." Yusei, Akiza, and Luna walked in with the groceries and set them on the table.

Crow looked at Yusei and said "The weirdest thing just happened Yusei."

"What was that?" asked Yusei.

"Jack just turned down a slice of cake." said Leo.

"Well that's not weird." said Akiza. "Jack only eats chocolate cake when he really feels like it."

"That's not the weird part.", said Crow. "The weird part is that Jack's excuse for not being able to eat cake was that he had laundry to do."

Yusei looked at Crow and said "You're right this is weird."

"What's so strange about Jack doing the laundry?" asked Luna.

"Luna, Jack _hates_ doing the laundry." said Yusei. "He absolutely cannot stand it."

"Back when we were living in the garage Jack would hold out for days until he heard someone was doing their laundry. Then he would asked if you could do his too." said Crow.

"I remember that!" said Leo. "Bruno went to clean some of his clothes and Jack handed him a pile of his clothes the size of Mt. Everest."

Akiza looked at Luna and turned to Yusei and said "You guys are right. This is weird." They all snuck down the hallway to the laundry room and found Jack ironing one of his shirts.

"I don't believe this." whispered Crow. "He's even ironing!"

"What's gotten into Jack?" asked Luna.

"Maybe it isn't the real Jack!" said Leo.

"Not the real Jack?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah like back before the WRGP. The bad guys made a duel bot that looked and acted like Jack." said Leo. "And they outfitted the bot with his own version of Wheel of Fortune and Jacks deck."

"Do you think it's possible the guys that are after us kidnapped Jack and replaced him with a robot?" asked Luna.

"I wouldn't but it past them." said Crow. Behind them Yusei was shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing. Jack had finished ironing his shirt and turned to leave with his clothes.

"Oh no he's coming!" said Crow.

Leo opened the closet door and said "Quick! Let's hide in here!" and everyone but Yusei jumped into the closet. Jack past Yusei and said "Hey Yusei."

"Hi Jack." said Yusei. After Jack had gone into the kitchen Yusei took one step back and twisted the closet door knob. Everyone came toppling out and landing on Crow.

"Come on guys." said Leo. "We have to see what fake Jack is up to." Everyone started to follow Leo, even Akiza.

"Don't tell me you think that Jack's been replace by a robot too Akiza." said Yusei.

Akiza turned back at Yusei and said "Jacks doing laundry Yusei. Obviously something's going on." Yusei put his hand on his forehead and let out a groan and followed everyone up to Jacks room. When Yusei reached the top of the stairs everyone was huddled together looking through the crack between Jacks open door and the doorway.

"What's he doing?" asked Luna.

"It looks like he's hanging his shirt up.", said Crow.

"Come on guys move over I can't see." said Leo. Leo tried to reposition himself so he could see. This caused him to loss his balance and fall on top of everybody forcing them through the door.

Jack turned to see Crow, Luna, Akiza, and Leo lying in a heap in his room with Yusei standing behind them shaking his head. "What the deuce are you guys doing?" he asked.

Leo then jumped up and got right in Jacks face. "Alright Fake Jack who are you! Who are you working for! And where's the real Jack!" he asked.

Jack looked at him turned his head and said "I think you've had too much chocolate cake Leo."

Yusei walked into the room and Jack asked "Yusei what's going on?"

"Well we just thought something was wrong." said Yusei.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because you were washing the clothes." said Akiza.

"So?" asked Jack.

"Jack you hate doing the laundry." said Crow.

"True, but I figured since Yusei's letting us crash here for nothing I might as well do something to return the favor." said Jack

"So you washed all the clothes just to pay Yusei back for letting us crash in his guest rooms and raiding his fridge?", asked Leo.

"Yeah pretty much." said Jack.

"Hey it's alright with me.", said Yusei. "Thanks for helping out Jack.", and Yusei walked out followed by everyone else.

"Hey Akiza, Luna can I speak to you?" asked Jack.

"Uh sure." Luna said as she closed the door.

"I have a feeling I'm going to find out why you really did the laundry." said Akiza.

"Well what I said was true." said Jack. "The other part is that I needed some clean clothes for tonight."

"Why?" asked Akiza. "What's so special about tonight?"

"I have a date with Carly tonight." said Jack.

"A date?" Akiza and Luna asked sounding surprised.

Then Jack's door swung back open and Crow and Leo leaned in with Yusei right behind them and shouted "A DATE?" Jack got back up and slammed the door in their faces.

"Saw that coming." said Akiza. "You were saying Jack?"

"Right. Well you see girls I needed your help." said Jack.

"Our help?" asked Luna.

"Yes your help." said Jack. "I don't know what to do! I don't know where to take Carly for diner! I don't know what I should wear!" Jack got on his knees and said "Please help me girls?"

Luna looked at Akiza and said "I suppose I could go and look up some local restaurants on the Net."

"And I guess I can help you find something to wear." said Akiza. Jack looked up at both of them and said thanks. About an hour and half later Luna had found a nice restaurant and Akiza had helped Jack find the right outfit. When Jack came down he was wearing the something he always wears.

"That's what you're wearing?" asked Crow.

"That's the same thing you wear every day." said Leo.

"It's the only thing he would agree on." said Akiza.

Luna walked up and handed him the directions to the restaurant. "Here you go Jack." she said.

"Thank you Luna." said Jack as he put the paper in his jacket pocket.

"Have fun." said Akiza smiling.

"Go get'em killer." joked Crow. Jack went for the garage door and found Yusei standing next to it. Yusei tossed him the keys to his Corvette.

"Figured you may want to pick her up in something that actually was built for more than one person." he said.

Jack looked at the keys and said "Thanks Yusei.", and left. A short while later Jack was pulling up outside of an apartment building and went up to Carly's apartment. He knocked on the door and Carly opened the door. She was wearing a pretty red dress and matching high heels.

"Wow.", whispered Jack.

"Hey Jack." Carly said. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are." he said and they headed for the car. The restaurant that Luna had found turned out to be a fancy French restaurant downtown. Jack and Carly ordered their meals and played catch up before and during dinner. However while they were eating two individuals were walking past on the other side of the street. "Hey Andrew check it out!" said Michael. Andrew was a big muscular guy with short brown hair. "Look whose eating dinner." Michael said pointing at Jack.

"A Signer." said Andrew. "And to top it off he's all alone."

"Well what should we do?" asked Michael.

"_We_ shall do nothing." Andrew said. "_I_ on the other hand shall duel Jack Atlas and bring him to his knees!"

Michael let out one of his creepy, psychotic laughs. "This is going to be tons of fun." he said.


	18. Dueling on the First Date

Jack and Carly had just finished their diner and was heading for Yusei Corvette. "I had a really good time tonight Jack." said Carly.

"Same here." said Jack. "It was nice to finally catch up."

They were just about to Yusei's car when a voice yelled "Jack Atlas!" Jack turned around to see two guys emerging from the shadows. One was big and muscular the other was skinny but well-built with brown hair. "Can I help you?" asked Jack.

"As a matter of fact you can.", said Andrew. "You could duel me!"

"A duel?" said Jack.

"Yeah a duel." said Michael. "You're not afraid of having a quick duel with my friend here are you Jack?"

Jack looked at them and thought "_Something isn't right. I've got a feeling that these guys are part of the same group that's been after us since we came back to the city._" Jack looked at Carly and thought "_If these guys summon the power of the shadows Carly could be in danger of getting hurt. If I get hurt that's one thing but if she does."_

"Well Atlas what's your answer?" asked Andrew.

"On one condition." said Jack as he pointed to Carly. "She gets to leave first. Then when she's far enough away then we'll duel."

"Sounds fair enough to me.", said Michael looking at Andrew.

Jack looked at Carly and said "Get in the car. Head straight for Yusei's and tell him what's going on."

"No way Jack!" said Carly. "I couldn't leave you here alone to fight these clowns!"

"Carly just go!" commanded Jack.

"Sounds to me the lady has decided to stay." said Michael.

"So it does." said Andrew. "If that's the case then watch miss as I destroy the great Jack Atlas." Andrew put his hand into the air and the same old purple flames surrounded all of them.

"Now you see why I wanted you to leave?" asked Jack.

"I do now." said Carly.

"Just get behind me.", said Jack. "I'll try to end this as fast as I can."

"_Funny._", thought Andrew. "_I was thinking the same thing._"

With their duel disks on and their decks ready both duelist shouted "DUEL!"

"I shall begin." said Andrew. "First I activate Graceful Charity. With this I can draw three cards and send two to my grave yard. Next I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (attack-1700) in attack mode."

"You'll have to do better than that to beat Jack Atlas.", mocked Jack.

"I know. That's way I use Double Summon to play Gamma the Magnet Warrior (attack-1500)."

"What's he going to do with those?" wondered Carly.

"Next I activate Premature Burial. Now by paying 800 life points I can bring Alpha the Magnet Warrior (attack-1400) back from the graveyard." said Andrew.

"All three magnet warriors?" said Jack. "Then that means..."

"Next I send Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to the graveyard in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (attack-3500)!" shouted Andrew.

"His first turn and he's already summoned a monster with 3500 attack points!" said Jack.

Michael was standing behind Andrew thinking "_Well it seems like he wasn't kidding. He's not going to play with the Signers like the others did. Old Andrew's going to crush Jack into oblivion._"

"I place one card face down and end my turn." said Andrew.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" said Jack. (Jack lifepoints-4000/hand-6, Andrew lifepoints-3200/hand-0)

"First off I can special summon Big Piece Golem from my hand when you have monsters on your field and I don't.", said Jack. "Next I summon the Trust Guardian tuner monster! Now I tune Trust Guardian with Big Piece Golem! The ruler's heart beats shall file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"You may have summoned your dragon Jack but its points are lower than my Valkyrion's.", said Andrew.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." said Jack.

"Then it's my turn!", said Andrew. (Jack lifepoints-4000/hand-2, Andrew lifepoints-3200/hand-1)

"I activate my trap card!" said Jack. "Behold Assault Mode Activate! Now by sending Red Dragon Archfiend to the graveyard I can summon Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode (attack-3500)."

"Well it seems we both have monsters with 3500 attack points." said Andrew. "For the moment anyway."

"What?" asked Jack.

"I activate my trap card Magnetic Saber! This trap equips to Valkyrion increasing his attack points by 500." said Andrew.

"Now it has 4000 attack points!", said Carly.

"You're not the only one with a trap card to play.", said Jack.

"What's he mean by that?", wondered Michael.

"I activate the Assault Slash trap! Now since I have an Assault Mode monster on my field I can destroy all face up monster on the field!", said Jack.

Then Red Dragon was engulfed in flames as was Valkyrion and both monsters exploded. "Bad move Jack.", said Andrew. "When Magnetic Saber is equipped to Valkyrion and sent to the graveyard you take half of my monsters attack points as damage." Jack received an electric shock and his life points dropped to 2000.

"Well I have an effect to use too.", said Jack. "When my Assault mode card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend."

Andrew glared at the dragon and said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move.", said Jack. (Jack lifepoints-2000/hand-3,Andrew lifepoints-3200/hand-0)

"I summon Power Supplier in attack mode (attack-400). Next I'll use his special ability to give my Archfiend 400 more points." said Jack.

"Alright now Red Dragon Archfiend has enough attack points to finish this guy off.", said Carly.

"Go Red Dragon Archfiend attack!" commanded Jack. "Absolute Power Force!"

"I activate my trap card!" said Andrew. "Physical Double summons one Mirage Token to my field and this token can transform into an exact duplicate of one of my opponents monsters." Then on Andrews's field a black and silver version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared.

"But if it has the same strength as my dragon then that means!" said Jack.

"That means that they're both destroyed!" shouted Andrew. The two Red Dragons came in contact with one another and both burst into flames and exploded.

"My Red Dragon Archfiend!" said Jack.

"Is gone." said Andrew.

Jack glared at him and said "Power Supplier attack his life points directly!" Andrew lost 400 points but it didn't seem to bother him.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." said Jack.

"I draw." said Andrew. (Jack lifepoints-2000/hand-1, Andrew lifepoints-2800/hand-1)

"I activate Pot of Greed. With it I can draw two cards from my deck." said Andrew. When Andrew pulled his second card Jack had a feeling of what was about to come.

"I activate the spell card Earth Strength! This spell can summon two earth tokens on to my side of the field." said Andrew. The two tokens appeared on his field having only 200 attack points each.

"Those are earth tokens?" asked Carly. "They just look like two piles of dirt with eyes and arms."

"It doesn't matter what they look like Carly." said Jack. "After all they're not going to be on the field much longer."

"I know tribute my two earth tokens." said Andrew. "This allows me to summon The Earth Dragon Quake (attack-2900) in attack mode!" Then the ground started to break apart and emerging from it was a brown colored dragon. It had three horns growing from the back of its head and fin like structures coming off both sides of its neck. Its scales were a rough triangle shape. It let off a powerful roar and flapped its wings, sending rocks and cars flying through the air. Yusei's Corvette flipped side over side towards Jack and Carly.

Jack saw the car and grabbed Carly and ducked. The Corvette flew over their heads and landed on its side twenty feet away from them. "You alright?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine." said Carly. She then looked over at Yusei's car and said "But I can't say the same for Yusei's Corvette."

"Now Quake attack Jacks Power Supplier!" commanded Andrew.

"I activate my Ray of Hope trap card!" said Jack. "With this card I can reduce my damage by half and summon a level one monster from my hand!"

"You may have cut the damage down but you're still taking 1250 points of damage!" said Andrew. Quake unleashed a reddish-brown flame and blasted Jacks card. The flame shot through Power Supplier and hit Jack as well reducing his life points to 750. Jack let out a cry of pain as the attack hit and at the same time his mark of the Crimson Dragon wings had returned to his right arm and was glowing again.

Jack landed next to Carly and she helped him get back up on his feet. "Jack are you alright?" she asked.

Jack grabbed the card in his hand and said "Due to the effect of Ray of Hope I special summon Dark Bug in defense mode!"

"I guess that answers my question." said Carly. She looked at Jacks right arm and let out a gasp. "The mark of the dragon!"

"I activate the special ability of my dragon." said Andrew. "When he takes out one of your monsters in battle I can revive one earth monster from my graveyard with half of its attack power."

"You can bring a monster back?" asked Jack.

"That's right. However if it has special abilities they will be negated." said Andrew. Then lightning struck the field and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior reappeared with its attack points reduce from 3500 to 1750. "Now go Valkyrion attack Dark Bug." When Valkyrion destroyed Dark Bug a surge of electricity went through Jacks body causing him to scream in pain.

"I end my turn with this." said Andrew.

"A few more attacks like that and Atlas is history." said Michael.

Back at Yusei's place everyone had started to run for the duel runners as their marks grew brighter and brighter. "Man I hope Jacks okay." said Crow.

"Carly too." said Luna.

"By the way this mark's burning I have a feeling Jack's in some kind of trouble." said Leo rubbing his mark.

"We'll find out once we get there." said Akiza.

Yusei got on YuseiGo and turned to Luna. "You still remember the directions to the restaurant you found for Jack?"

Luna nodded. "Then ride with me.", said Yusei as he tossed her a helmet. "That way you can give me the directions as we go." Luna got on with Yusei and everybody cranked up their runners and sped off. Back at the duel site Jack was trying to catch his breath before he started his turn.

"What's the matter Jack?" asked Andrew. "It's your turn you know."

Jack glared at him. "_If I expect to win this I need my Red Dragon Archfiend._", he thought. He looked down at his deck. "Alright deck it's time. Make me proud." Jack said. He grabbed the top card and shouted "I draw!"

"It won't matter what card you draw Jack." said Andrew. "This duel is mine."

"I wouldn't count on it.", said Jack. "I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

"What's Jack planning?" wondered Carly.

"I now place two cards face down and end my turn." said Jack.

"That's all he's going to do!" said Carly.

"Then this duel is mine!" shouted Andrew. "Go Earth Dragon Quake attack Jack directly!"

"Not so fast I reveal my two trap cards!" shouted Jack. "First off it's my Descending Lost Star trap and then I'll play my Zero Hole!"

"What's he doing?" asked Michael.

"First off my Zero Hole will destroy every card on the field since my hand is empty." said Jack.

"Every card!" shouted Andrew. Then a huge hole opened up in the ground and every card was sucked in. "NO! My Dragon!" shouted Andrew.

"Then comes the effect of Descending Lost Star.", said Jack. "I now revive my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Very cleaver Jack." snarled Andrew as Red Dragon reappeared.

"How were you able to bring back your dragon Jack?" asked Carly. "Your trap was destroyed."

Jack looked at her and explained. "My Zero Hole just destroyed my trap. It didn't negate its effect. The card played last during the turn always activates first."

"I see! So that's why you were able to bring back your dragon, because Zero Hole has no effect on Descending Lost Star!" said Carly.

"That's right Carly. And with Red Dragon Archfiend back on my field this duel is over!" said Jack.

Andrew just started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Jack.

"Just because your dragons back you think you can win?" asked Andrew. "Because of your trap its effects are negated, its level is reduced to seven, its defense points are zero, and to top it all off your Red Dragon has to stay in defense mode!"

"True. But that doesn't mean that my victory isn't assured." said Jack.

Andrew glared at Jack and said "Think whatever you want Atlas! But while you're doing that I will remove five of my earth monsters from my graveyard!"

"You're removing them from play? Why?" asked Jack.

"In order to summon MegaRock Dragon I have to remove earth monsters from my graveyard and his attack points will increase by 700 for every earth card I removed." said Andrew.

"That means it has 3500 attack points!" shouted Carly.

"It's all over on my next turn Jack! Say goodbye to everything you hold dear!" shouted Andrew.

Jack looked at his deck and thought "_There might be no other way out of this except by ending it in a draw._" Jack shook his head and thought "_No! I'm going to end this duel with my victory!_"

"I draw!" shouted Jack. "I activate the spell card Level Draw! Now for every level one of my monsters has I can draw that many cards! However I must pay 100 life points for every card I drew."

"What?" said Carly.

"Since my Red Dragon Archfiend has seven stars I draw seven cards and loss 700 life points." said Jack.

"That's fine with me!" said Andrew. "After all that will bring you down to a measly 50 life points!"

Jack drew his seven cards and grinned. "First I think I'll go ahead and summon the Dread Dragon tuner monster! Then I activate Monster Reincarnation! By sending my Flare Resonator to the graveyard I can bring my Dark Bug back to my hand!"

"What's he doing?" asked Michael.

"Now I activate Double Summon to bring out my Dark Bug! And when Dark Bug is normal summoned I can bring back a level three tuner monster from my graveyard, like Flare Resonator!" said Jack.

"Wait a minute! You can't be trying to summon that monster!" shouted Andrew.

"Next I use Card Destruction to send the three cards in my hand to the graveyard and then I draw three new cards. And the cards I discard are Dark Resonator, Dark Tinker, and my Nightmare Archfiend trap." said Jack.

"No! That means there are three tuners in his graveyard!" said Andrew.

Jack drew his cards and said "Everything is ready. I now double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Dread Dragon and Flare Resonator!"

After he said this Jacks placed his right hand over his heart and his eyes and mark began to glow crimson red. And a great crimson flame was emerging from Jacks body. Jack raised his right arm back into the air and a card appeared in it and he grabbed it and shouted "BURNING SOUL!"

"You double tune?" said Michael. When the tuner monsters turned into the rings the rings were made of fire instead of regular green. These rings engulfed Red Dragon Archfiend and formed a ball of fire.

"Now from the ashes of these flames an even greater force shall be brought forth! I synchro summon Red Nova Dragon!" shouted Jack. When his dragon emerged from the flames it flew straight up into the air and came back down landing next to Jack.

With a scared look on his face Andrew said "No! Not the Red Nova Dragon!"

"Now my Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in the graveyard. And since Flare Resonator was used during the synchro summon I can add 300 attack points to my dragon!" With its power boosts Red Nova Dragons attack points rose to 6300.

"No it can't be!" shouted Andrew.

"Red Nova Dragon attack MegaRock Dragon with Burning Soul!" shouted Jack. Red Nova shot right through MegaRock reducing it to flaming pieces of rubble and reducing Andrews's life points to zero. The purple flames shrunk and encircled Andrew. The flames formed something of a bubble and inside it Jack could here Andrew scream in fear and pain. When the shadows disappeared all that was left of Andrew was his duel disk.

Jack fell to his knees gasping for breath as his mark vanished again. Carly ran up to catch him. "Are you alright Jack?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jack said.

Michael had picked his friends duel disk and looked at Jack. "Savor your victory Jack Atlas. For soon you and the other Signers shall fall alongside the very world you try to save." He ran back into the shadows of the alleyway and vanished.

From a distance Jack heard Yusei yell for him. Jack and Carly looked up to see Yusei and the others pulling up. Everybody got off their runners and ran up to Jack.

"Jack are you alright?" asked Yusei.

"Just a little tiered Yusei." said Jack.

"Where's the bad guy?" asked Leo.

"Gone to the shadows." said Jack.

Crow looked at him and said "You won!"

"Alright Jack!" said Akiza. Yusei looked around at the damage and saw his car.

"Is that my Corvette?" asked Yusei.

"Yes it is.", said Carly. Yusei looked at his car and looked at Jack.

"Well that's the last time I ever lend you anything Jack." Yusei said. Everyone looked at Jack and Yusei and everybody started to laugh.

Akiza stopped laughing long enough to ask Carly "So Carly did you have a good time on your date?"

Carly looked at Akiza and said "Well everything was going great until those guys should up and dueled Jack."

"Dueling on the first date uh Jack?" asked Crow as he and Yusei helped Jack up.

"That's a big step in a relationship Jack." joked Yusei.

"Yusei's right." said Akiza smirking. "Shouldn't you two take it kind of slow?"

Jack looked at Akiza, Crow, and Yusei and said "Oh just… bugger off you three." Everybody went back to laughing.

A short while later at a warehouse near the harbor Michael had returned to his master with the news of Andrews defeat. Now in the middle of the chamber the same purple flames rose and formed a bubble. Emerging from this bubble crawling on his hands and knees was a man.

"Welcome back Andrew." said Richard.

Andrew looked up and said "Welcome back?"

"Do you not remember anything that has happened in the past hour?" asked Alexander.

"I do. I was dueling Jack. It was almost over and he summoned his Red Nova Dragon and then..." Alexander paused and remembered the end of the duel when he lost. Andrew clenched his fists and with an angry expression on his face he growled "Atlas defeated me and sent me to the shadows!"

"That is correct." said Richard. "Fortunately Michael was able to bring us back this news so that we could return you from the shadows."

Andrew knelt before his master and apologized for his failure to beat Jack. Richard just chuckled. "You may have lost Andrew but you have set the stage for my final plan." Everyone just looked at him with confused looks. He then let out an evil laugh and said "My friends! By the time the sun sets tomorrow Team5DS will be Signers again and we shall be one step closer to unleashing the mightiest force the earth has ever seen!"


	19. Return of the Crimson Dragon Part 1

Richard was in the holographic chamber that project the look of space to fill the room. He was looking around at the planets and the stars. "The time has almost arrived." he said. Then the door to the room opened and Alexander walked in and knelt down.

"What is it Alexander?" asked Richard.

"My master I request that you let me duel in your place." said Alexander.

Richard turned around and said "And why should I?"

Alexander looked up and said "Because this time I know I can bring out their marks."

"You have already tried and failed to do that." said Richard. "You all have."

Alexander just bowed his head back down. "That is way I will duel the Signers myself." He then turned back to looking at the planets. "If we are to unlock the gate way and unleash the great beast we need a few things. When the portal opens our own dragons must be present along with the mighty Crimson Dragon."

"Shall I put a team together to escort you to the Signers my lord?" asked Alexander.

Richard turned back around. "No. I have already developed a plan that will not only bring the Signers to me but also force them to duel with every ounce of power and strength they possess." Then with an evil smirked he just chuckled.

Back at Yusei's place Leo was taking a nap on the couch. Luna, Akiza, and Carly were in the kitchen talking. Leo went to roll over to get more comfortable but he rolled too far and fell of the couch and to the floor. He stood right back up and looked around. "I'm alright." he said. Leo decided to get a glass of water and headed for the kitchen. When he walked in the girls were still talking.

"Can you believe this?" asked Luna.

"It's the best thing ever." said Carly.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Leo.

"There's a sale going on in the mall." said Akiza. "Every store is marking its items at half price."

"We're going to head out there first thing tomorrow morning and do some shopping." said Luna.

"Are you guys serious?" asked Leo. "We've got a group of crazy duelist with shadow powers chasing us and you three want to go shopping?"

"Well yeah." said Carly.

"Didn't you guys listen to Yusei when we got back after Jack and Carly were attacked? He said that it's dangerous for us to go anywhere alone." said Leo.

Akiza stood up and said "Leo's right girls. It is dangerous for us to go anywhere alone."

"Thank you Akiza." said Leo. "At least somebody listens to me."

"That's why you'll come with us right Leo?" asked Akiza.

"Sure!" said Leo. "Wait... What!"

"You can come with us in case those bad guys show up.", said Luna. "Then that way there will be four of us who can duel."

"I don't know." said Leo. "I want you guys to be safe and all, but spending the whole morning following you around the mall shopping? It just doesn't sound like my idea of a good time."

"We'll buy you a present." said Luna. Leo just folded his arms and groaned "I don't know."

"Tell you what." said Carly. "We'll not only get you a present but we'll buy you lunch too."

Leo looked at her. "With a drink?" he asked.

"The biggest one they got at the food court." said Akiza.

Leo looked at all of them and said "Alright you got a deal."

Leo and the girls woke up really early the next morning and got ready. They went out to the garage to meet up with Carly but instead found Jack, Crow, and Yusei working on their runners.

Yusei looked up and said "You guys are up early."

"So are you." said Akiza.

"Nah", said Crow. "We're always up at the crack of dawn working."

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Well you know what they say about the early bird and the worm." said Jack.

"So what are you guys doing up so early anyway?" asked Crow.

"We're going to the huge sales event at the mall with Carly." said Akiza.

Yusei looked up from his runner and looked at them. "It's alright Yusei Leo's going with us to add a little extra protection." said Luna.

"Leo's going to be spending the whole mourning following you two and Carly around the mall while you shop?", asked Jack. Leo nodded yes. "Rather you than me.", said Jack.

"Leo why would you voluntarily want to do that?" asked Crow.

"They promised to buy me a present and lunch." said Leo.

"Well at least you're getting something out of this." said Jack. Yusei still just looked at them concerned.

"Don't worry Yusei we'll be fine." said Akiza.

"She's right." said Luna. "Besides we've got Leo to duel if those guys show up."

"I know." said Yusei. Yusei then got up and walked over to Akiza. He handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Akiza asked.

"Just a few things that Crow, Jack, and I needed you to pick up.", Yusei said smiling.

Akiza looked at the list and then at Yusei. "You knew we were going didn't you?" she asked.

Yusei nodded and said "Yup." Carly then pulled up and Leo, Luna, and Akiza piled in and they left. However across the street from Yusei's there was a group of people hiding in the bushes.

"So what do we do now?" one guy asked.

"Follow them." another said. The girls and Leo had arrived to find the mall already packed with people. Akiza looked at the list of things Yusei had given her.

"So what's on there anyway?" asked Carly.

"Jack wants some more Blue-Eyes Mountain, Crow needs some more socks, and Yusei needs us to pick up some runner parts for him." said Akiza.

"So are we going to shop or not?" asked Leo.

"Just as soon as the doors open." said Akiza.

"Get ready Leo." said Luna.

"For what?" he asked.

"When those doors open it's going to be a stampede." said Carly. Leo looked a little nervous now and was thinking "_Maybe coming along wasn't such a good idea._" When the doors to the mall were unlocked people started to run in. Carly said "Here we go!" Akiza and Luna grabbed Leo and they all ran for the first store practically dragging him behind. "I don't think this was a bad idea any more. This **WAS** a bad idea!" screamed Leo. Poor Leo spent the morning holding bags, watching out for bad guys, and being dragged to store to store by his sister and Akiza so fast that at one point his feet left the ground and Leo was waving through the air like a flag.

They final took a small break before hitting the next store. Leo has sitting down trying to catch his breath. "Man…you guys take shopping seriously." he said gasping for air.

But the girls didn't hear him because they were planning on where to go next. "So where to now?" asked Luna.

"Well we haven't gotten Yusei his parts yet so we might as well go and get them." said Carly.

"Good point." said Akiza. Akiza looked down at Leo who was still gasping for air and said "Come on Leo! We have more stores to go to!" Leo let out a small groan. After getting Yusei's parts they headed of for another clothes store. While the girls were trying things on Leo had decided to walk around and check things out and make sure they weren't being followed. That's what he told the girls but what Leo really had in mind was to just get away from them for a little bit. He happened to be walking through the aisle ways when he saw something that caught his eye. It was a black jacket similar to Yusei's blue jacket. Leo tried it on and checked himself out in the mirror.

Akiza, Luna, and Carly had finished trying on clothes when they spotted Leo trying on the jacket. They walked over and found him in front of the mirror.

"Not bad Leo." said Akiza.

"You really think so?" asked Leo.

"Yeah that looks good." said Luna.

"Thanks. I do make this look good." said Leo admiring himself. He took it off and put the jacket back on the rack.

"What did you do that for?" asked Carly.

"Well it's kind of expensive and I can't afford it.", said Leo.

"Well if I remember right we did promise to buy you something." said Akiza. When they all walked out of the store the girls had shopping bags full to the brim and Leo was sporting a brand new black jacket. At the food court everyone was enjoying their lunch. "Thanks again for the jacket guys." said Leo.

"Hey a deal's a deal." said Carly.

"After all you deserve something after we've dragged you all over the store." said Akiza. On the other side of the food court the same group of people was watching them. "So what are we supposed to do with them?" one of them asked.

"We capture them and take them to Master Richard.", another replied. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Carly were leaving the mall with everything that they had bought.

"Man do you guys think that you bought enough stuff?" asked Leo.

"Well it was half off.", said Carly. They had just reached the parking lot and had placed their purchases in the trunk of Carly's car when a man stepped forward.

"Miss Akiza Izinski?" he asked. Akiza and the others turned around to see a large group of people surrounding them.

"What do you want?" asked Akiza sternly.

"That is very simple." said the guy. "We have come for you."

"For us?" asked Carly.

"Get them!"

Back at Yusei's the guys had decided to take a lunch break. "Man it feels just like old times." said Crow.

"I know what you mean." said Jack. "Spending a morning working on each other's duel runners and just hanging out sure brings back a lot of old memories."

Yusei lifted up his soda can and said "A toast!" Jack and Crow lifted up their cans. "Here's to all the good times we had together."

"And here's to the ones yet to come." said Crow.

"To the reunion of the great Team5DS." said Jack. The three of them clanked their sodas together and drank them down. "And here's to Leo." said Jack.

"For without him we never would have gotten into the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix.", said Crow.

"Well that and the fact that he volunteered to go to the mall with Akiza and Luna and Carly while they shopped." said Jack.

"I remember the one time they roped my into going with them." said Crow as he shivered at the memory. "Never again."

Yusei looked at the clock in the garage. "They should have been back by now. The sale only lasted the morning." he said.

"They probably stopped to get something to eat." said Jack.

"Yeah that's it.", said Crow as he took another bit out of his sandwich. Yusei was thinking that they were right but he decided to call Akiza anyway. Yusei went into the house to get his cell when it went off. The screen said that it was Akiza. "Well that's convenient." said Yusei.

Yusei answered the phone and started to say "Hey Akiza where are you guys? We've been…"

But then a man's voice came over on the other end and said "I'm sorry but Akiza isn't available at the moment."

"Who is this?" asked Yusei angrily.

"Now is not the time for introductions . If you wish to see your friends alive again come to warehouse number 320 in Satellite." said the man.

"Where are my friends?" shouted Yusei.

"There right here Yusei. Listen." said the man. Then Akiza and the others could be heard screaming in the background.

"YUSEI HELP!" Akiza screamed but then the phone went dead. Yusei screamed Akiza's name in to the phone a couple of times before throwing it down and heading back for the garage.

Jack and Crow looked at him. "Akiza and the others have been kidnapped." he said.

Jack and Crow stood up at the same time. "How do you now?" asked Jack.

"The guy just called me using Akiza's cell phone." said Yusei.

"Where are they?" asked Crow.

"The harbor in Satellite. Warehouse number 320." said Yusei.

"Then what are we waiting for!" shouted Jack. The three of them mounted their runners and headed for the harbor.

"_I hope we make it in time."_ thought Yusei.


	20. Return of the Crimson Dragon Part 2

_-Ok sorry this one is a little late. I've been up to my duel disk in essays and projects for college and haven't had the time to write. But never the less here it is Chapter 20. FYI when you get to the part where Richard meets up with Yusei just picture Tom Selleck and you'll have a pretty good idea what Richard looks like._

"Akiza and the others have been kidnapped." Yusei said.

Jack and Crow stood up at the same time. "How do you now?" asked Jack.

"The guy just called me using Akiza's cell phone." said Yusei.

"Where are they?" asked Crow.

"The harbor in Satellite. Warehouse number 320." said Yusei.

"Then what are we waiting for!" shouted Jack. The three of them mounted their runners and headed for the harbor.

"_I hope we make it in time."_ thought Yusei. The three of them were speeding down the highway as fast as they could heading for the harbor. They shot across the Daedalus Bridge heading for the harbor area. "We're almost there!" shouted Crow.

"_I hope they're alright._" thought Yusei. Inside the warehouse Richard was preparing for the guys arrival. Alexander walked in and said "Master Richard our scouts have spotted Yusei, Jack, and Crow heading right for us."

"Good." Richard said. "Roll out the red carpet for them Alexander. Make Yusei and his friends feel welcome." Alexander bowed and walked away. Richard walked up to what looked like a cabinet and opened it and said "It's time." Back outside Yusei, Jack, and Crow pulled off the highway and stopped looking at the warehouse off in the distances.

"That's the one right?" asked Jack.

"Yup." replied Yusei.

"Well how about we crash this party?" asked Crow revving his engine. Jack and Yusei nodded and all of them took off as fast as they could building up speed as they went. Inside the warehouse two men were standing guard. "Do you hear something?" one asked. The other guy looked through a peephole and saw three duel runners heading for them. "It's the Signers. They're here." he said. He looked again and noticed that they weren't slowing down. "They're not stopping." he said.

The other guy said "What?" They guy at the peephole turned to his friend and said "Run Jerry! Get out of the way!" Outside Yusei, Jack, and Crow were getting closer.

"You guys ready?" asked Yusei.

"Ready when you are!" shouted Jack.

"Then let's crash this party!" shouted Crow. Then all three of them jumped their duel runners and then went right through the middle of the warehouse door. Pieces of wood and glass and nails went everywhere while everyone that was inside ran for cover. The guys soared through the air and eventually landed in the middle of the warehouse. Jack took off his helmet and got off his runner and looked back at the door and saw the giant hole they put in it and the mess they made. "Now that's what I call gatecrashing." he said. Crow and Yusei got off their runners and looked around. They were completely surrounded by bad guys.

"So how many do you think there are?" asked Jack.

Yusei looked around and said "Maybe 15, 20 guys."

"Well that's kind of unfair." said Crow. "There's only 20 of them." After Crow said this several other people started to walk out of the shadows and surround Yusei, Jack, and Crow. The three of them backed up together so that they were back to back.

"So how many do you think there are now Yusei?" asked Jack.

"I lost count somewhere between 25 to 30 guys." said Yusei.

"Hey Jack how many guys were in that Sid guys gang?" asked Crow.

"About 15 to 18 guys. Why?" said Jack.

"Well that takes care of about 15 to 18 of them." said Crow.

"Then that just leaves the rest for us." said Yusei. The bad guys closed in on them and one guy shouted "Let's take them!" The bad guys charged Yusei, Jack, and Crow and the fight had started. Jack had already kicked one guy in the stomach and had punched several in the face. Yusei socked one guy in the gut and right hooked another and kicked another. Crow had leapt over his duel runner and tackled two of them and was in the process of fighting off two more.

After five minutes later Jack and Yusei ended up back to back. "How many you taken out?" asked Yusei.

"About 20 of them." said Jack as he punched a guy. "Make it 21!" Across the room Crow had his hands full with five of them. He got one guy in the face and tossed his helmet at another to distract him long enough for Crow to get him. Crow went to punch another guy but he stopped Crow and punched him in the face knocking Crow into his runner. Crow wiped the blood from his lip and said "Oh you're so gonna pay for that." He stood up and charged the guy and kicked him in the stomach. Another guy started to swing a piece of pipe at Crow. Crow kept jumping back until he was next to his runner. Then Crow got an idea. He placed on hand on his runner jumped up and spun around in the air using his feet to kick the pipe out of the guys hands and then punched him in the face. "OH YEAH NO ONE CAN STOP THE MIGHTY CROW THE BULLET!" he shouted. However Crow was then jumped by six guys. Yusei and Jack took out their guys and turned around to face each other. Behind each of their backs bad guys were heading for them. "Watch your back!" they yelled at each other. They punched the guys in the face and looked at each other and said "Thanks."

"DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT YOU COULD LEND ME A HAND!" shouted Crow as he tried to fend off six guys. Jack and Yusei ran towards Crow and dove over his runner into the pile of people, pulling bad guys off of Crow. After the last guy was knocked out Jack, Crow, and Yusei were the last guys standing. Trying to catch his breath Crow said "Well…that wasn't too hard."

"I love a good workout after lunch." said Jack.

"Now we just have to find Akiza, Carly, Leo, and Luna." said Yusei. The three of them looked around and Jack noticed something.

"Yusei look." he said pointing. Crow and Yusei looked.

"Another door." said Yusei.

"Wonder what's behind that one?" asked Crow.

Jack smirked and said "There's only one way to find out." Two seconds later Jack crashed Wheel of Fortune through this door allowing Yusei and Crow to pull in on their runners too. "What the heck?" shouted Crow. The room looked as if they were in space. "What is this?" asked Crow.

"Must be something of a holographic chamber." said Yusei.

"That would certainly explain why it looks like were in space." said Jack. Then from the other side of the room they heard clapping. Jack, Yusei, and Crow turned around to see a figure standing in the shadows of one of the planets. "Bravo gentlemen bravo. No one has ever beaten _all_ of my men before."

"Hey guys check it out he's standing next to Uranus." said Crow.

"Not now Crow." said Jack.

"Who are you?" asked Yusei angrily.

The man stepped out of the shadow and said "Yes how rude of me, introductions first. My name is Dr. Richard Heil." Richard stepped into the light revealing himself. He was six foot with black hair and a black mustache. Strapped to his left arm was a white duel disk.

"Where are our friends?" asked Yusei.

"Why there right here Yusei." said Richard. He snapped his fingers and a light turned on. Akiza, Carly, Leo, and Luna were hung up against the wall by chains.

"Akiza!" shouted Yusei.

"Carly!" shouted Jack.

"Leo, Luna! Are you guys ok?" shouted Crow.

"Get us down from here you guys." shouted Akiza.

Yusei turned to Richard and said "Let them go."

"Only if you win our duel Yusei." Richard said. Jack and Crow heard this and turned to face him too.

"Our duel?" asked Yusei.

"Yes our duel. If you win I shall let you and your friend's go." said Richard.

"And if I loss?" asked Yusei.

"Let's just say none of you would want that to happen." said Richard with an evil smile. Yusei looked at him for a minute and then walked over to his duel runner. He disconnected the duel disk and said "Fine then. You've got yourself a duel."

Jack and Crow went to their runners and disconnected their duel disks and stood by Yusei. "Yusei isn't the only one you're gonna duel against." said Crow.

"That's right. You duel one of us you duel all of us!" said Jack.

"Under a few conditions." said Richard.

"What kind of conditions?" asked Yusei.

"For starters since this is three on one you three shall share 4000 points and I shall have my own 4000 points. And I get to start off and go every other turn." said Richard.

"That's okay with me if it's alright with you guys." said Crow.

"It's fine with me." said Jack.

"Alright then." said Yusei. "We accept your terms Richard!"

Richard smiled and said "Well then by all means then…" Then they all shouted "DUEL!" Then the same old purple flames surrounded the duel field.

"Saw this coming." said Yusei.

"Why don't you guys try dueling with some originality!" said Jack.

"This isn't good." said Carly.

"Now if they lose the duel the shadows will take them." said Akiza

"Come on guys win this!" said Leo.

"Go Yusei!" shouted Luna.

"The first turn is mine." said Richard as he drew. "I place one monster card face down in defense mode and two cards facedown. That will end my turn."

"Not much of an opening play." said Jack.

"Ha! If that's all this guy's got then we should win this easily." said Crow.

"Just stay on your guard Crow." said Yusei.

"You got it Yusei." said Crow. "I draw!" (Richard lifepoints-4000/hand-3, Jack, Yusei, Crow lifepoints-4000, hands-Jack-5,Yusei-5,Crow-6)

"I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode!" shouted Crow. "How can you summon a level five monster without a sacrifice?" asked Richard. "When you have monsters on your field and I don't I can normal summon Sirocco without a tribute." said Crow. "And with Gale the Whirlwinds special ability I can special summon him from my hand when another Blackwing's on my field." "Way to go Crow." shouted Carly. "Next I'll use Sirocco's special ability. This allows me to transfer all of his attack points to Gale the Whirlwind." said Crow.

"I activate my trap card Divine Wrath." said Richard. "By discarding one card in my hand to the graveyard I can negate a monsters special ability and destroy it." Then lightning bolts came down and stroke Sirocco.

"Fine but I can still attack your monster with my other Blackwing!" shouted Crow.

"I'm afraid not." said Richard. "I use the Threating Roar trap card which makes it so you can't declare attacks this turn."

"No way!" shouted Crow. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." said Richard. "First I flip my Big Eye into attack mode. This allows me to use his special ability. I can now look at the top five cards of my deck and place them in any order I want."

"Clever." said Jack.

"Now he's setup to draw exactly what he needs." said Yusei.

"Next I use Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." said Richard. "Then I'll sacrifice Big Eye in order to summon Kaiser Glider(attack-2400) in attack mode!"

"2400 attack points?" asked Crow.

"That's right and now I'll use them to attack Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" said Richard.

"Crow you alright?" asked Yusei.

"I'm fine but our life points aren't." said Crow. Then a shock of electricity surged through the chains that were holding Leo and the girls causing them to scream in pain.

"Akiza!" shouted Yusei.

"What's they deal Richard?" asked Jack.

"Those chains are connected to a shock generator." he said. "Every time you three loss life points a charge of electricity will surge through the chains and give your friends a shocking experience."

"You snake." said Yusei angrily.

"Next I use another Pot of Greed to draw two more card." Richard said. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" shouted Yusei. (Richard lifepoints-4000, hand-4/Jack, Yusei, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Jack-5, Yusei-6, Crow-4)

"First off I'll activate the One for One spell card. Now by sending Quilbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the grave I can special summon Unicycler from my deck." said Yusei. "Next I summon the Drill Synchron tuner monster. And since a tuner's on my field I can resurrect my Quilbolt thanks to its special effect. Next I tune level three Drill Synchron with my level two Quilbolt Hedgehog and level one Unicycler! This allows me to synchro summon Drill Warrior(attack-2400)!"

"Alright Yusei!" shouted Carly.

"That's showing him Yusei." said Akiza.

"Next I use Drill Warriors special ability. By cutting his attack points in half until the end of the turn Drill Warrior can attack you directly." Yusei said.

"What!" shouted Richard. Drill Warrior launched his drill down at Richard and inflicted 1200 points of damage.

"Finally I place one card face down to end my turn." said Yusei.

"Then it is my turn!" shouted Richard.(Richard lifepoints-2800,hand-5/Yusei,Jack,Crow lifepoints-2900,hands-Jack-5,Yusei-2,Crow-4) "Kaiser Glider attack Drill Warrior now!" commanded Richard.

"But why do that? They have the same attack strength. They'll both be taken out." said Crow.

"Kaiser Glider's effect protects it from being destroyed by monsters that have the same attack points as itself." said Richard. The two monsters came in contact and Drill Warrior exploded.

"I activate my Miracles Wake trap card! Now I can revive the Drill Warrior you just destroyed Richard!" said Yusei.

"My turn is over." said Richard.

"And mine's just beginning!" said Jack.(Richard lifepoints-2800,hand-6/Yusei,Jack,Crow lifepoints-2900,hands-Jack-6,Yusei-2,Crow-4)

"I activate my Polymerization spell card. With it I can fuse together my Big and Medium Piece Golems in order to fusion summon my Multiple Piece Golem(attack-2600)." said Jack.

"Alright! That card has more than enough points to take out his Kaiser Glider!" said Crow.

"That's right so go Multiple Piece Golem attack Kaiser Glider!" commanded Jack. When Kaiser Glider was crushed Richard just smirked. Then Multiple Piece Golem started to fade away.

"What's happening to Jack's monster?" asked Yusei.

"When destroyed Kaiser Glider can send one monster on the opponent's field back to their hand or in this case the extra deck." said Richard.

Jack just glared at him and said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's back to me." said Richard. (Richard lifepoints-2600, hand-7/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Jack and Yusei-2, Crow-4)

"First I will activate Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards and send two to the graveyard." said Richard. "Next I shall remove two light attribute monsters from my graveyard."

"Say what?" asked Leo.

"He can't do that!" said Crow.

"Yes he can." said Yusei.

"There are certain cards in Duel Monsters that can only be summoned by removing other monsters from your graveyard." said Jack.

"That's correct Jack. And here's one of them! I summon Soul of Purity and Light (attack-2000) in attack mode!" said Richard.

"2000 attack points?" said Jack.

"Yes and all of them aimed at you Atlas!" shouted Richard.

"Jack do something!" shouted Yusei.

"I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card!" said Jack. "With this I can bring back Medium Piece Golem in defense mode!"

"You may have saved your life points for now." said Richard "But the duel will be mine! I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Hold on to that thought cause it's my turn!" shouted Crow. (Richard lifepoints-2600, hand-5/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Yusei and Jack-2, Crow-5)

"_Alright with the girls and Leo hooked up to shock chains we need to end this fast._" thought Crow. "_And I've got just the monster to do it._"

"First off I'll use the Cards for Black Feathers spell." said Crow. "By sending one Blackwing from my hand to the graveyard I can draw two new cards."

"I hope Crow has a plan." said Yusei to himself.

"Then I'll summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North! And when this Blackwing is summoned I can bring back my Shura the Blue Flame in defense mode!" said Crow.

"Alright! Now Crow has two Blackwings out." said Jack.

"He can synchro summon his Blackwing Armed Wing." said Yusei.

"Next since I have another Blackwing on the field I can special summon Bora the Spear!" said Crow. "Then with my Demotion spell card I can drop Bora's level by two."

"Then that means…" said Yusei.

"That means that I can tune all three of my Blackwings together in order to synchro summon the ultimate Blackwing!" shouted Crow. "Behold my Blackwing Dragon (attack-2800)!"

"_That's one._" thought Richard.

"Now go Blackwing Dragon attack Soul of Purity and Light!" commanded Crow.

"Soul of Purity and Light's monster effect reduces your monsters attack points by 300 during the battle phase!" said Richard.

"Sorry Rich but that only puts my dragon at 2500 points!" said Crow. When Blackwing Dragons attack hit Richards points went from 2100.

"Nice work Crow." said Yusei.

"Thanks Yusei." said Crow. "I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn."

"It's my turn!" shouted Richard. (Richard lifepoints-2100, hand-6/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Jack and Yusei-2, Crow-1)

"First I shall summon Neo the Magical Swordsman (attack-1700) in attack mode!" said Richard. "Then I shall activate the trap card Light Disray! When I have a light attribute monster on the field I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for every monster on their field!"

"500 for every monster?" asked Jack.

"That's right and since it's three on one that includes Crow's dragon and Yusei's Drill Warrior." said Richard.

Two red beams of light were heading for Yusei and Crow when Crow said "I don't think so! By lowering Blackwing Dragons attack points by 700 it can absorb all the effect damage and gain one Black Feather counter." Blackwing Dragon opened its mouth and the red beams shout up into it. Then the dragons bottom most feathers changed to black.

"Fine then Crow. I shall activate the Swords of Reveling Light spell card. This spell card makes it so you three can't attack for three turns." said Richard.

"Well this isn't good." said Jack. "If we can't attack for three turns he can bring out more monsters and then use them to summon even stronger ones."

"You may be right Jack." said Yusei. "And if that's the case then we're going to need to summon _our_ strongest monsters first."

"Then go for it." said Jack.

"Alright then. It's my turn!" said Yusei. (Richard lifepoints-2100, hand-4/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Crow-1, Jack-2, Yusei, 3)

"From my hand I summon the Nitro Synchron tuner monster!" said Yusei. "And now I'm going to tune Nitro Synchron with my Drill Warrior in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" The green beam of light came down behind Yusei and he shouted "LET'S REV IT UP!"

When Stardust emerged from the light Richard looked at it and thought "_That's two._"

"Since I can't attack I have to end my turn." said Yusei.

"Then it's back to me." said Richard. (Richard lifepoint-2100, hand-5/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Crow-1, Yusei and Jack-2)

"I place one monster card in defense mode and end my turn." Richard said.

"Then it's my turn!" said Jack. . (Richard lifepoint-2100, hand-5/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Crow-1, Yusei-2, and Jack-3) "_Crow and Yusei were able to get their dragons out so I guess I might as well follow suit._" thought Jack.

"_Come on Atlas play your card._" thought Richard. "_Summon your Red Dragon Archfiend._"

"First off I special summon Vice Dragon from my hand. And then I summon the Flare Resonator tuner monster." said Jack. "Next I tune my Flare Resonator with my Vice Dragon! The ruler's heartbeats shall file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! I synchro summon my very soul Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Richard smiled and thought "_And that makes three._"

"Now thanks to Flare Resonator my Red Dragon gains 300 extra attack points. Boosting his power from 3000 to 3300." said Jack.

"This is awesome!" shouted Leo.

"They got all three of their aces on to the field at one time." said Akiza.

Then something strange happened. The guy's arms started to glow again with the marks of the Crimson Dragon.

"Guys check it out." said Crow.

"Our marks are back again." said Jack.

"How's this happening?" asked Yusei. Akiza, Leo, and Luna also noticed that their marks were glowing too.

"The birthmarks are back." said Luna.

"If you're finished with your turn Jack I would like to go." said Richard.

"I place one card face down. Due to Red Dragon Archfiends effect it destroys every other monster on my field that didn't attack. Fortunately there aren't any so I'll end my turn." said Jack.

"It's my turn!" shouted Richard. (Richard lifepoints-2100, hand-5/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Jack-0, Yusei-2, Crow-1)

Richard looked at his card and said "Perfect! Now everything I need to win this duel are right at my fingertips!"

"What the heck's he talking about?" asked Crow.

"First off I'll shall use the Effect Canceler spell card." said Richard. "With this I can take away a monsters special ability until the end of the turn and I shall choose Yusei's Stardust Dragon."

"My Stardust?" said Yusei.

"That's not good." said Akiza. "Now if Richard uses an effect that would destroy their cards Stardust can't stop it."

"Now I sacrifice the two monsters I have out on the field!" shouted Richard. "This enables my to summon _my_ dragon card, The Light Dragon Utopia (attack-3000)!" Then a huge and majestic looking white dragon with blue eyes appeared on to the field.

"Get a load of that thing." said Crow.

"It's so pretty." said Luna.

"And I'll bet it's as dangerous as it is beautiful too." said Carly.

"Behold my great beast special ability Signers!" shouted Richard. "By lowering my life points by a mere 1000 points I can destroy every other monster card on the field!"

"Say what?" shouted Jack.

"That's way he canceled out my Stardust special effect!" shouted Yusei. Then Utopia started to emit a really bright and blinding light and then Blackwing Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Stardust Dragon exploded and were gone.

"Our dragons." said Yusei.

"Without them we're defense less." said Jack.

"Not to mention wide open for a direct attack!" said Crow.

"That's right Crow but before that happens I'm activating the Luminous Spark field spell." said Richard. "Now all light monsters on the field shall gain 500 attack points but loss 400 defense points."

"Then that means Utopia will have 2100 defense points and 3500 attack points." said Yusei.

"Now Utopia end this duel!" commanded Richard. "Destroy them with Light Stream Blast!" Utopia opened his mouth and a stream of light shout out of it towards Yusei. "It's over Yusei!" screamed Richard.

-To Be Continued. (_I know some of you might be angry because I ended this chapter here. But don't be to mad I'm trying to build some suspense. So check out the next chapter where Yusei, Jack, and Crow find out who this Richard guy is and what he's up to. In other words tune in for when the plot is revealed.)_


	21. Return of the Crimson Dragon Part 3

"Now Utopia end this duel!" commanded Richard. "Destroy them with Light Stream Blast!" Utopia opened his mouth and a stream of light shout out of it towards Yusei, Jack, and Crow. "It's over Yusei!" screamed Richard.

"The duel ain't over until the fat lady puts away her deck!" shouted Crow.

"What do you mean Crow?" shouted Richard.

"What I mean is that when you declare a direct attack on our life points I can special summon Blackwing-Ghibli the Searing Wind in defense mode!" shouted Crow. Crow's Blackwing appeared on the field just in time to block the attack. However the aftershocks of the blast knocked Yusei, Jack, and Crow off their feet.

"Jack!" screamed Carly.

"Crow!" said Leo and Luna.

"Yusei!" shouted Akiza. Yusei sat back up and looked at Akiza and gave wiry thumbs up.

"You guys okay?" asked Yusei.

"I'm alright thanks to Crow." said Jack.

"That was a pretty slick move wasn't it?" said Crow.

"It kept us in the duel." said Yusei.

"And keeps Carly, the twins, and Akiza from getting shocked." said Jack.

"If I were you three I wouldn't bother standing up!" said Richard. The guys looked at him. "Face it with your ace monsters destroyed you have nothing to stand against my dragon. Just lie there. Just lie there and accept your defeat!" Yusei got on to his knees and pushed off of them to stand back up. Jack stood up with a little difficulty and as Crow stood up he felt a small pain in his arm. "_Must have pulled my arm out of its socket."_ he thought. _"I'll deal with it later. Right now we've got bigger things to worry about."_

When all three of them stood up Richard frowned and said "Fine. If you three wish to prolong your surfing I will be more than happy to help. I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" shouted Crow. (Richard lifepoints-2100, hand-4/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Jack-0, Yusei-2, Crow-1)

"First I'll use my face down card Jar of Greed to draw a card from my deck." said Crow. "Alright, now I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two new ones."

"_I hope Crow has something that can defend us from Utopia._" thought Yusei.

Crow drew his two cards and grinned. "Let's do this. I use Mystical Space Typhon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Alright we can attack again!" said Jack.

"Now I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain (attack-500)!" said Crow. "Now go and attack!" Crows Blackwing rose into the air and head straight for Utopia.

"Sorry Crow but I'm afraid your little birdy doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Utopia." said Richard.

"Who said I was attacking Utopia?" asked Crow. Then Fane the Steel Chain flew around Utopia and headed towards Richard. "Thanks to my Steel Chains special ability it can dive past your dragon and attack you directly!" Fane threw its chain into the air and brought it down in a whipping motion and struck Richard across the chest. The force of the attack sent him flying backwards. "Take that." said Crow. "I place a card face down."

"If I were you I wouldn't even bother standing up." mocked Jack. Richard raised his head a little and glared at them.

"Jacks right." said Crow. "You're never gonna win this duel."

"We will defeat you and save your friends." said Yusei.

"And when it's over we will be the ones left standing while you will be trapped in the shadows." said Jack. Richard staggered a little as he stood up but once he did he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Yusei.

"Persistent. Determined. Loyal to their friends. Brave in the face of danger. Courageous. Never gives up. And full of fighting spirit." said Richard. "It just amazes me."

"What amazes you?" asked Yusei.

"How much of your father's traits exist in all three of you." said Richard. "Even though you never met him."

"My father?" said Yusei.

"How do you know ?" asked Jack.

"Who do you think help build the original Reactor in the first place?" asked Richard.

"Wait a minute!" said Crow. "Are you telling us that you helped Yusei's dad create the Reactor that caused Zero Reverse?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying Crow." said Richard.

"That's a lie!" said Yusei. "It was my father and my father alone that discovered planetary particles and come up with the planetary gear concept!"

"Well that part of the story is true Yusei." said Richard. "It was your father and your father alone that did all that. However when it came to the Reactor and its capabilities your father and I were the ones in charge."

"But how?" asked Crow. "How did you end up involved with Dr. Fudo's research? I thought Rex and Roman Goodwin were his assistances."

"Rex and Roman didn't enter the picture until after the reactor use finished." said Richard. "And way after I was betrayed by the man I thought was my friend."

"What are talking about?" asked Jack.

"In order to explain I would have to go back to the beginning." said Richard. "The very beginning. The day I first met Yusei's father."

"We both had just been hired by Kaiba Corp's energy research department to be one of the heads assistance's." said Richard. "As soon as we greeted each other I knew instantly that I had just met one of the greatest minds of our time. Somehow I knew this young man was going to make the discovery of a life time and go down in history. You can imagine how surprised I was when that actually happened." Richard chuckled a little after saying this.

"But what does my father have to do with any of this?" asked Yusei. "What does he have to do with the fact that you've been hunting me and my friends down for weeks trying to revive our marks?"

"So you did figure out my true motive behind the attacks?" said Richard. "Not surprised Yusei. After all you are 's son." Yusei just growled. "Your dear father has everything to do with this Yusei." "It all started a few weeks after we had joined Kaiba Corp. We were running a test for our boss when it happened"

-Flashback-

Richard was sitting at his desk with Dr. Fudo right next to him working in the laboratory. "There that should do it." Richard said. "All the calculations are in."

"Good." said Dr. Fudo. "We should go over it again just to make sure we haven't made a mistake."

"Would you relax we didn't make a mistake." Richard told him.

"You're probably right but I just want to make sure." Dr. Fudo got up and went for the door. "I have to use the bathroom real quick. After that we'll double check everything." he said.

"_But I did not wish to wait. I was 100% sure that we didn't make a mistake. So I went ahead and started to run the tests before my partner came back."_

Dr. Fudo walked back into the room to find the generator running and Richard at the controls. "What are you doing Richard?"

"I'm running the tests of course." he explained.

"Did you go back over the data and double checked everything?" asked Dr. Fudo.

"We didn't make a mistake Fudo." Richard said sounding annoyed. "Would you just relax?" Just then the monitors for the generator started to flash a warning sign. Dr. Fudo ran to his computer and started to investigate the problem.

"Just as I thought." Dr. Fudo said. "Richard! Shut down the test before…" Just then the generator started to produce small electric shocks and then just shut down. Both scientists walked up to it and Dr. Fudo said "Before we fry the generator."

"_As it turned out your father was right Yusei. I had made a mistake in my calculations and because of it I had just destroyed thousands of dollars' worth of work and research in just five minutes. Our boss was willing to fire me that day had it not been for Dr. Fudo."_

Dr. Fudo opened the office door and closed it behind him. His boss was behind the desk in front of him and Richard sitting in the chair in front of the desk looking surprised to see Dr. Fudo.

"Sir you can't fire Richard." said Dr. Fudo.

"And why is that Fudo?" the boss asked.

"Because it wasn't his fault." explained Fudo. "It was mine." Richard just turned around looking at Dr. Fudo with a shocked look on his face. "It seems I made a small miscalculation that I didn't notice before we ran the test. However the generator isn't broken."

"Then why won't the thing start up again?" the boss asked angrily.

"It seems that some wires and circuit boards were fried. I can have them replaced and the generator working by tomorrow." said Dr. Fudo.

"Very well then Fudo do it. But just know that I'm not paying you any overtime."

"Yes sir." Back in the lab Dr. Fudo and dissembled the generator and was hard at work replacing every wire and board that had been destroyed when Richard walked in.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did you say that it was your fault when you were the one saying to double check everything in the first place?"

Dr. Fudo looked up from the generator and said "Well for one thing I couldn't let you get fired over something that can be fixed too easily. And second of all we're friends aren't we?" Richard looked at Dr. Fudo somewhat shocked but then he smiled and walked forward to join him. "You're right. We are friends."

-Back to the Present-

"After that day we were best friends. Some people would swear we were inseparable. I believe that they were right. The bond we shared isn't that much different than the bond you three have." Richard told the guys. "It was not too long after that day that Dr. Fudo met Yusei's mother and our trio was complete. Those were the greatest days of my life."

"If you guys were such great friends then what happened?" asked Crow.

"I think you already know what happened." said Richard.

"The planetary particles." stated Yusei.

"That's correct." Richard agreed. "During our experiments with the generator Dr. Fudo kept having a sneaking suspicion that we could push it a little further and uncover something with even more energy and potential. So one night your father did just that Yusei. He started the test and by the time he had finished Dr. Fudo had discovered planetary particles, what they could do, and how to harness and control their energy."

-Flashback-

Richard walked into the lab that morning to find that it was in a huge mess. Shattered glass was everywhere and there was Dr. Fudo lying on a table sleeping on what looked like some blue prints to something. Richard walked up to his friend and gave him a hard shake that woke him right up.

He greeted Dr. Fudo by saying "Good morning." Dr. Fudo yawned good mourning back and rubbed his eyes. Richard looked around the lab and said "Must have been one heck of a party. What in the world did you do last night?"

This seemed to bring Dr. Fudo back to his senses and he grabbed Richard by the shoulders. "Richard I've done it!"

"Done what? What are talking about?" he asked sounding confused.

"Remember those particles I was telling you about?" asked Dr. Fudo.

"The planetary particles? Yeah, why?" Then Richards's eyes grew large and he looked at the generator and then back to Dr. Fudo. "You did it! You found them!"

"I did a lot more than just discover them." said Dr. Fudo. "I found what their capable of. The energy those things can produce is astronomical!"

"So that's how all the glass in the lab broke." Richard said. Dr. Fudo pulled his blue prints towards them and both scientists looked at them. "You see if spun around in a circular motion the particles can produce huge and limitless amounts of energy. However the energy could spiral out of control if not regulated."

"How do you plan to solve that problem?" Richard asked.

Dr. Fudo pulled out another schematic and said "This is how. We can build this reactor machine to not only house the particles and spin them but to regulate and control how much power it gives off."

Richard looked at him and said "We?"

Dr. Fudo looked at him and smiled. "Of course we! I can design the reactor but when it comes to actually building the thing I'm going to need some help. And who better than my best friend and partner?"

Richard smiled and said "Alright I'm in. So where do we begin?"

-Present-

"We decided that the best way to get our research known was to present it at the next Kaiba Corp board of directors meeting. So until that time we worked night and day drawing up plans and constructing the model of the reactor Dr. Fudo designed. There were times when we thought we wouldn't finish in time. Luckily for us Yusei's mother knew a thing or two about physics and engineering. She would help out with the construction when one of us was too tired to carry on. Looking back now I'm glad we had her otherwise I don't think we would never have finished in time of the meeting." Richard said. "We went into that meeting in front of everyone. From the board of directors to the heads of every department to the Public Maintenance Bureau. After he had explained everything Dr. Fudo had gotten the okay to build the reactor."

"If you two were on your way to building the reactor what happened to cause you to have this vendetta on him?" asked Jack.

"Humanity is what happened!" shouted Richard. "No matter where we went, no matter who it was we spoke to it seemed the only one getting all the credit for the reactor was Dr. Fudo. Even then I knew I was jealous but he was my friend so I pushed it to the back of my mind and didn't bother with it."

"So what happened?" asked Crow.

"We finished the reactor after several years of work. During that time period Yusei's mother and father had gotten married. I was happy for them, I really was. However my happiness was short lived. One night we were running all the preliminary tests to make sure the reactor would run perfectly for its grand unveiling the next day when it would be switched on. Dr. Fudo wanted to leave early because Mrs. Fudo wasn't feeling well. I told him to go and that I would finish up." Richard said. "That night the Public Maintenance Department showed up at the lab. They told me now that the reactor was built that they were letting some people go, starting with me."

"They fired you as soon as the reactor was finished?" asked Crow.

"Correct. They were firing me and keeping Dr. Fudo because it was all his idea!" shouted Richard. "He ended up with all the credit, all of the parse! And what about me! What about all the work and sweat I put in! Without me the fool wouldn't have been able to do anything! There were press conferences, newspaper articles, and evening news reports. And not anywhere in those articles was I mentioned! Everyone gave all the credit to just Dr. Fudo! In the end I decided that there was only one thing to do."

"What was that?" asked Yusei.

"I would destroy the very city that blindsided all of my work with the very reactor I originally built for them!" he shouted. "No one was going to stop me. At least that is what I thought."

-Flashback-

Richard was at the controls turning the reactor on at full power. Dr. Fudo ran in to find his friend standing in front of the reactor.

"Richard what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like Fudo? I am doing what I promised this city and turning on the reactor, at full capacity." Richard said. "Now the particles are spinning at top speed and energy is building up higher and higher with each passing second." Richard turned to Dr. Fudo and held up a small trigger. "Once it has reached critical mass I shall destroy the reactor and release all the energy within it."

"But if all that energy is released it could destroy the entire city!" explained Dr. Fudo.

"That's the whole idea Fudo! I put my heart into this project and how am I repaid? By have all my affiliation with it removed and fired!"

"Richard please stop this! You can't go off and destroy thousands of innocent lives just because you're mad a few people!"

"I can and I will and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Dr. Fudo looked at his friend with a series look and said "There is one thing I can do." Richard looked at his friend with and equally stern face. Dr. Fudo pulled a duel disk out from behind him and strapped it to his arm.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Richard as he put a duel disk on as well.

"It's the only way." Dr. Fudo said. Both duelists placed their decks in the disks and shouted "DUEL!"

"The first move is mine!" said Dr. Fudo. "First off I can use Reincarnation of Hope! With it I can send two monsters from my hand to the grave yard in order to draw a strong monster later! Next I summon Junk Synchron! With this cards effect I bring back Speed Warrior and with Quilbolt Hedgehogs effect I can bring him back! Then I special summon Turbo Booster!"

"Going to summon one of your precious Signer Dragons already huh?" asked Richard.

"That's right!" shouted Dr. Fudo. "Now watch as all my monsters tune together to bring forth an even greater might! I synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

-Present-

"He summoned Jack's dragon?" asked Carly.

"That's correct." said Richard. "My dear friend loved the story of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. In fact some of the Immortals names are where he got the names for the control towers and the Reactor itself."

"We already know this." said Crow.

"Do you?" said Richard.

"Yes we do. And we also know that Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon were the control towers seals and that they all belonged to Dr. Fudo before us." said Jack. Richard just looked at the guys.

"My father had Junk Synchron in his deck?" asked Yusei.

"Yes Yusei. Your father used a deck very similar to your own." Richard said.

"He did." Yusei said looking at his deck.

"Yes he did. Although he didn't duel very often he was great with a deck." Richard said. Yusei looked back down at his deck in astonishment that his father had built one just like it.

"During the course of your duel Dr. Fudo had managed to summon all his dragons except Stardust. Little did he know that I to had a card that was part of an ancient legend as well." sneered Richard.

"What legend would that be?" asked Yusei.

"The legend of Malevolent." Richard said.

"What's Malevolent?" asked Jack.

"Malevolent is a dragon of untold destructive power. It is said that its power could destroy the entire world within a day or two. The legend speaks of Malevolent destroying the world when it comes face to face with the legendary warrior." Richard explained.

"A legendary warrior?" asked Luna.

"It was said that this warrior held a power similar in strength to Malevolent. The two beings clashed with neither giving an inch. The warrior started to realize that the fight started to take its toll on the land and decided to end it. But he just couldn't destroy the beast." Richard said.

"So what did he do?" asked Leo.

"It is said that once every 7000 years the planets come into alignment with one another and a portal to another dimension is opened. The warrior was able to use his power and seal Malevolent within this alternate world." Richard explained.

"Amazing." said Carly.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the end of the story." said Crow.

"Because it isn't." Richard stated. "Before Malevolent was sealed in the other world it is said that the beast left portions of its power behind in six dragons, each of a different attribute."

"Light Dragon Utopia! It's one of those six dragons isn't it?" said Yusei. Richard nodded his head.

"And you used that card on Dr. Fudo?" asked Jack.

"That's right! And this card was almost the end of the great Dr. Fudo!"

-Flashback-

The reactors power was reaching the breaking point. Richard smiled and said "You're not the only one with a dragon from a legend Fudo."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that story about Malevolent we found out?"

"Yes?" said Dr. Fudo.

"Well behold one of the Servants of Malevolent! Come forth Light Dragon Utopia!"

When Utopia rose on to the field Dr. Fudo was stunned. "So it's true! Those cards really do exist!"

"Utopia use your special effect and destroy the Signer Dragons!" commanded Richard. Utopia started to radiant a blinding light and Dr. Fudo's dragons were destroyed. "Now attack him directly!" The blast from Utopia hit Dr. Fudo causing him to scream in pain as he was sent flying backwards. "It's over Fudo! Your precious dragons are gone and in a few moments the reactor will reach critical mass! And when that happens all I have to do is hit the trigger and it's the end of this city!"

Dr. Fudo stood up and looked at his former friend. "As long as there are cards in my deck and so long as I have faith in those cards there is always hope." Then when he drew his card Dr. Fudo smirked "Behold Richard. You're about to see what faith and hope can do."

"What?" he asked.

"First I summon Debris Dragon from my hand. With its effect I shall bring back my Bicular from my graveyard! Then with Double Summon I can bring out Atlantean Pikeman from my hand!" shouted Dr. Fudo.

"But that means you can summon an eight star synchro!" shouted Richard.

"Now I tune Debris Dragon with Bicualr and Atlantean Pikeman! Now the clustering wishes shall form a new star and become the path its light shines upon! I synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" When Stardust came out the two dragons started to give off some sort of energy which caused the reactor to go even more out of control.

Richard turned to the reactor and asked "What's going on with this thing?"

"It's our dragons!" said Dr. Fudo. "Each one carries with it the force of an even mightier entity. These powers are effecting the planetary particles! Almost like they are combing! Creating even more energy!"

Richard threw back his head and laughed. "Incredible! Now things are starting to get interesting! It's time Fudo. The time has come to match the power of your legendary Crimson Dragon against my mighty Malevolent!"

"If that's what you want then fine by me!" shouted Dr. Fudo. "Go Stardust Dragon!"

"Utopia use your special effect and destroy that pathetic excuse for a dragon!" commanded Richard.

"Ready Stardust?" Dr. Fudo asked. Stardust threw back its head and roared. "Alright then! I activate Stardust Dragons special effect! Victim Sanctuary!"

"What are you planning Fudo?"

"Stardust Dragon can be released and sent to the graveyard in order to negate your monsters special ability and destroy it!" Stardust attacked and so did Utopia. When the two blasts hit both dragons were destroyed. "However Richard at the end of the turn my dragon shall return."

"It won't help you. I'll finish you off on my next turn!" Richard cried.

"There is no next turn!" declared Dr. Fudo. "I use my final face down card Call of the Haunted! This trap can bring one of my monsters back to the field in attack mode!"

"No! It can't be!"

"I chose my Stardust Dragon!" Then a bright light appeared behind Dr. Fudo. "Rise once more Stardust Dragon!"

"No! This is impossible!" screamed Richard.

"Stardust Dragon end this madness! Attack Richards life points directly! Cosmic Flare attack!" screamed Dr. Fudo. When the cosmic flare collided with Richard he was thrown back into the side of the reactor. The holograms started to fade off the field when Richard pulled the trigger form his pocket.

"You may have won the duel Fudo but in the end you lost." he said.

"Not yet I haven't!" said the doctor. Dr. Fudo grabbed Stardust's card off of his duel disk and flung it at Richards's hand. The card hit his hand causing Richard to drop the trigger. Richard went for the trigger when Dr. Fudo said "Don't think about it!" and flung Red Dragon Archfiend at him. Being slapped in the face by Red Dragon stopped Richard long enough for Dr. Fudo to jump into the air to cover some more distance and come back down and punch Richard in the face. The punch knocked Richard out cold and Dr. Fudo ran up to the reactors controls trying reduce the energy. "Spin rotation speed slowing down. Energy levels dropping."

Then the doors to the room burst open and Dr. Fudo's team came in with Sector Security behind them. "Dr. Fudo are you alright?" one of the assistances asked.

Dr. Fudo turned to his team and said "Richards rigged the reactor to explode. I want you to find the explosives and dismantle and destroy them." His entire team said "Yes sir!" and ran off. Richard started to come to when an officer said that he was under arrest. As he was being taken away Richard cried out "This isn't over Fudo! You and your family shall feel my wrath! And I shall annihilate this city!"

Dr. Fudo faced his former friend after he picked Stardust and Red Dragon off the ground and said "Not if I can help it. I shall defend this city and its inhabitants with my very life."

-Present-

"Not long after that Rex and Roman Goodwin would join Dr. Fudo's research team." said Richard. "And I believe you know what happened then."

"Yeah we know." said Luna.

"So what happened to you?" asked Akiza.

"I was tried, convicted, and given a lifelong sentence in the Facility." said Richard. "Fortunately for my I was smarter than my captors and I was able to escape before I reached the Facility. After that I dedicate my life to one thing. Satisfying my thirst for vengeance. I would have revenge against this city and my former friend. And I decided with the power of Malevolent I could do just that! So I began traveling the world, searching for those who held the other dragon servants and ask if they would help me in my conquest. And I did find them all." Then there were footsteps being heard and then surrounding the room on what appeared to be a balcony was the other five villains. "I would like you to meet my new friends Yusei."

Yusei saw Alexander and said "You're that guy with the Apollo card!"

"That's right Yusei." said Alexander. "I see that you're all healed up from the little accident you had at the end of our duel."

"Hello Akiza." said Jessica.

"Jessica!" said Akiza.

"Just hanging around Akiza?" asked Jessica. One guy on the other side of the room started laughing manically. Jessica shouted at him to shut up.

"What I thought it was funny seeing as how she and the others are hanging on our wall in chains." said Michael.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Crow.

"My names Michael if you must know Crow." he said.

"You were there that night I beat that other guy." said Jack.

"Oh you mean Andrew here." chuckled Michael. Then Andrew stepped out next to Michael and looked down at Jack.

"Impossible!" cried out Carly.

"I know I beat you." said Jack. "You should have been sent to the shadows."

"You of all people should know that power such as this can't be destroyed that easily Jack!" said Andrew.

"So who's she?" asked Yusei indicating to the blonde haired girl.

"I am Ashley, Yusei." she said.

"You see Yusei! Just as you six Signers hold your very own dragon as do we!" proclaimed Richard. "However when this duel is over it is our dragons that will have concurred yours! I draw!" (Richard lifepoints-2100, hand-5/Yusei, Jack, Crow lifepoints-2900, hands-Jack-0, Yusei-2, Crow-0)

"Light Dragon Utopia attack Crows Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain with Light Stream Blast!" commanded Richard.

"I don't think so Richard!" screamed Crow. "I use the Negate Attack trap card! Just like its name says this card negates your attack and ends your battle phase!"

"Nice work Crow!" said Yusei.

"Let's see how nice it was after I use this spell card!" shouted Richard. "I activate Tremendous Fire! Next I use the quick play spell Double Damage!"

"What on earth do those cards do?" asked Jack.

"First off Tremendous Fire will deal me 500 points in damage but it will take away 1000 of your life points." Richard sneered.

"1000 points?" Crow said shocked.

"No Crow not just 1000." said Yusei.

"That's right Yusei! Thanks to Double Damage any effect damage is doubled until the end of the turn!" Richard said.

"So that means he'll be taking a 1000 points in damage and we'll end up taking 2000!" Jack said sounding shocked. Then a ball of flames surround Yusei, Jack, and Crow. The ball exploded sending them flying again, tumbling backwards on their sides.

"Brace yourselves guys." said Akiza to Leo, Luna, and Carly. "With them taking 2000 points of damage this may hurt a little." Then the electric current flowed down through their chains and shocked them all again. Each one of them crying in pain. Carly, Luna, and Akiza passed out. Leo was the only one left half conscious. Yusei shouted for him but all Leo said was "Yusei win this." Yusei, Jack, and Crow had looks of horror on their faces as they looked at their friends hanging unconscious on the wall by the shock chains.

"Behold my friends!" Richard shouted. "Today you shall all witness a glorious day! The day in which I destroy the great Signers and their almighty Crimson Dragon!" Then he let out an evil laugh. After he heard this something started to happen to Yusei and the others. Their marks started to glow an even darker red and they were emitting a red aura from their bodies. When each one of them looked at Richard he noticed that all of their eyes were burning the same color of red that their marks were.

"You evil snake!" said Yusei with a deep angry voice.

"You aren't going to get away with harming our friends!" said Crow in the same kind of tune Yusei had.

"That's right!" said Jack in the same angry tone. "You can duel us and try to kill us all day long, but when you threaten innocent lives and those of our friends you've gone too far!" Richard looked at them with a certain uneasy feeling.

"It's my turn Richard!" said Yusei as he held up his duel disk. Then there were flashing bolts of red lightning and appearing behind Yusei, Jack, and Crow was the Crimson Dragon.

"The Crimson Dragon!" shouted Alexander.

"It actually showed!" said Jessica.

Yusei turned around to face the dragon and said "Welcome back old friend!"

"You sure took your sweet time getting here!" said Jack.

"But now that you are how's about helping us end this?" Crow asked. The Crimson Dragon let out one of its high pitched cry's. "Well that sounds like a yes to me! Yusei it's time to rock and roll! My Blackwing is all yours"

"Yusei my part is all set as well! Now use my power and kick this duel into overdrive!" Jack said.

"Alright then let's do this!" Yusei screamed. All three duelists raised their right arms in the air. The marks disappeared and then the entire mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back. The top card of Yusei's deck started to glow when he was ready to draw. Yusei took hold of the card and said while drawing he shouted "It's time to REV IT UP!" After he drew Yusei said "From my hand I summon the Majestic Dragon tuner monster!"

"The Majestic Dragon?" screamed Richard.

"Something tells me we should leave!" said Michael. All the other villains agreed and turned around and left.

"I reveal my face down trap card!" cried Jack. "Descending Lost Star! This shall revive my Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard as a level seven monster!"

"No! It can't be possible! I won't loss to another Fudo, Yusei! shouted Richard.

"You don't have much of a say in that matter Richard!" shouted Yusei.

"LET"S GO!" shouted Jack, Crow and Yusei. Then all three of their monsters took to the air.

"I tune my level two Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain…"said Crow.

"And my level seven Red Dragon Archfiend…"said Jack.

"With my level one Majestic Dragon! "shouted Yusei. Then all three of them said "POLISHED, LONE LIGHT, BECOME THE TRUE HIGH RULER AND ILLUMINATE THE EARTH! WE SYNCHRO SUMMON THE MAJESTIC RED DRAGON!"

"The Majestic Red Dragon?" Richard said sounding afraid. "It doesn't matter! By using Utopia's effect I shall destroy the Crimson Dragons miracle!"

"Not this dragon you won't!" shouted Crow. "Majestic Red Dragon's special ability can negate all the effects that one of your monsters have until the end of the turn!"

"WHAT!" screamed Richard.

"And that's not all!" said Yusei. "We've still got one more effect! Show him Jack!"

Jack nodded and said "Go Majestic Red Dragon activate Power Gain!" Then the dragon shot a stream of white light at Utopia. The stream hit Utopia and Majestic Red Dragon breathed it back. "Majestic Red Dragon can duplicate and absorb all the attack points of one of our opponent's monsters once a turn."

"But Utopia has 3500 points! But that means…."started Richard.

"That means our dragon gains an attack point boost of 3500 points!" said Yusei. "Putting our beast at 7500 attack points!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" screamed Richard.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow cried out "MAJESTIC RED DRAGON ATTACK LIGHT DRAGON UTOPIA! ULTIMATE POWER FORCE!" Majestic Red Dragon came barreling down to Utopia with all of its might to obliterate the beast. Richard was screaming in pain but the guys had lost sight of him in the light. Then the Majestic Red Dragon came in contact with Utopia and Utopia was destroyed. But upon Utopia's destruction there was a huge blast of energy from the attack. This blast sent Yusei, Jack, and Crow soaring through the air. The blast had also broke the chains holding Akiza, Carly, Leo, and Luna up and sent them flying as well. Then the blast shot through the warehouse roof and the place blew up, sending pieces of itself flying all over the harbor area.

The sun had set on the wreckage that use to be a warehouse. Inside the debris Jack, Crow, and Yusei began to sit up having been knocked out be the Majestic Red Dragons attack blast. Jack sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Do we know how to end a duel with a bang or what?" he asked Crow and Yusei.

Crow sat up holding his shoulder and said "Well I guess we really raised the roof in this place."

"I think you mean 'lowered the roof' Crow" said Jack. Crow looked around and noticed that there wasn't even much of a warehouse left.

"I guess you're Jack." he said. Yusei sat up and looked around. He saw Jack and Crow next to him laughing at their lame joke when the thought hit him.

"Where's Akiza and the others!" he said. Jack and Crow stopped laughing and stood up too and started to look. Crow ran across their duel runners back at where the entrance to the warehouse should have been. "Well at least our runners are still in one piece." he said.

Jack was lifting up some sheets of wood when he heard a loud moan. He lifted up two more boards and found Akiza, Carly, Luna, and Leo underneath still unconscious.

"Yusei! Crow! Get over here I found them!" Jack shouted. Yusei and Crow ran over to where Jack was standing. Jack had already removed the remints of the shock chains and threw them as hard as he could out towards the sea. Yusei ran up and took Akiza into his arms and tried to wake her up. Jack did the same with Carly and Crow tried to wake Leo and Luna up.

Carly woke up and looked up at Jack. "Jack? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Carly it's me." Jack said.

Akiza came around too and looked at Yusei. "Are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" she said.

Crow had woke Luna up and was trying to wake up Leo. "Yusei? Jack? Crow?" Luna asked.

"Hey you okay?" asked Yusei.

"I think so." Luna said.

"That's great." said Crow. "Now if only we could get your brother to say that he's okay." Leo started to wake up and noticed Crow standing over top of him.

"Crow is that you?" he asked.

"Yes Leo it's me." said Crow.

Leo looked at Crow and then Jack and Yusei. Then as Crow helped him up Leo said "The ending to your guy's duel…was epic!"

Jack started to laugh out loud. "It figures that the first words out of Leo's mouth would have something to do with our duel." After Jack said this everybody was laughing. Then Leo fell to his knees breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Guess I just been shocked too much today that's all." he said smiling.

"Leo that wasn't that funny." said Luna.

"Come on." said Yusei. "Let's get you guys home." Yusei picked up Akiza and was carrying her to where Crow found the runners.

Jack picked up Carly and told her "Your coming home with us Carly."

"Okay with me if it's fine with Yusei." she said.

Yusei looked back and said "I think it's for the best. After all now that the bad guys found out they can use you as bait I don't think it's wise to leave you alone right now."

"Speaking of the bad guys," Leo started. "what happened to that Richard guy?"

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Nobody really did know if he survived or not. "He should have ended up in the shadows after he lost right?" asked Luna.

"Luna's right!" said Akiza. "After all that's what happens when you lose a shadow duel."

Then Carly noticed that Jacks coat sleeve had been ripped enough to where his arm was exposed. "Jack your mark! It's still there!" Carly said. Jack looked at his arm and so did the other Signers.

"Hey mines still here too." said Leo.

"Looks like all of our marks are sticking around this time." Crow said.

"But why?" asked Luna. "The other times they showed up they disappeared after the duel was won."

"Luna's right." Akiza said. "How come their not vanishing this time?"

"Because we're Signers again." said Yusei.

"Yusei's right." said Jack. "The Crimson Dragon took back our marks before because our job of defending the world as Signers was over. Now that these marks are back…"

"It means that the world is in danger of being destroyed again." Yusei finished. "And we must band together as Signers once again in order to save it and restore peace." Everyone nodded in agreement with Yusei and got on the runners and headed home.

About half an hour after Yusei and the others left some other people were sifting through the debris. "Well so much for using this place as our hideout anymore." said Ashley.

"Oh man would you look at this mess!" said Michael. "This so the last time we invite Team5DS over for anything! They are just messy house guests!"

"Gives a whole new meaning to bring the house down doesn't it Michael?" asked Jessica. Michael laughed in agreement.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." said Alexander. "I hope this was worth all the trouble of trying to bring back their marks?"

"Oh it was worth it my friends." said a familiar voice. Richard had walked up behind Alexander and examined the spot where the duel took place. Andrew had walked up to Richard and handed him something.

"Your deck Master Richard." said Andrew. Richard took his deck and pulled out and looked at his Utopia card.

"It's a good thing you decided to let the duelbot battle in your place sir." said Michael.

"Yes Michael I agree with you." said Richard. He walked over to where the robot laid. He noticed how the body had been scorched by the Majestic Red Dragons attack. "Otherwise this could have been me."

Richard turned back to his team and said "Fear not my friends. True we lost our main base of operations but our mission was a success. Yusei and his friends are Signers again!" Everyone let out a small cheer. "Now the true battle begins! Soon the planets will align once more and everything will be in place for Malevolent's release into this world! By the time the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix is over with the Crimson Dragon and its Signers will be destroyed along with the precious city the try to defend!" Richard let out a loud and evil laugh.


	22. Battle of the Blackwings

It was morning in New Domino City. The sun was shining and people were awake and starting their day. Well almost everyone. At Yusei's place everyone was still sleeping. When they all got back from the warehouse everyone sort of slept right were the crashed. Carly was snuggled in a chair with Jack and Luna had the other chair. Crow and Leo had confiscated the right side of the couch and were leaning against each other snoring with Akiza at the other end sleeping. Then Crow and Leo let out incredibly loud snorts that woke Akiza up. She looked at the two of them and then at everyone else. "How could we have slept through that? The two of them are louder than a Semi."

Akiza stood up and decided to get some coffee and try to wake up. When she got to the kitchen she found a full pot of it ready. Wondering who made it Akiza filled up her mug and headed out to the patio for some fresh air and found Yusei standing outside watching the sunrise. "Yusei?"

Yusei turned around and said "Good morning Akiza."

Akiza walked towards him so that she and Yusei were standing side by side. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Just watching the sunset. Why are you up this early?"

"Crow and Leos snoring that's way." Yusei just chuckled and continued to watch the sunrise. Akiza had this funny feeling that something was wrong.

"Yusei are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Yusei replied.

Akiza scoffed and said "Come on Yusei. I've known you for a too long not to know when something's up."

Yusei looked at her for a moment and started to talk. "I was just thinking about last night and what happened. And the consequences it may have."

"What do you mean consequences?" Akiza asked.

"There were five others with Richard. Now that we've taken him down they're probably gonna want to get even. And with our past history I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again at the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. And when that happens I've got a feeling everything isn't going to go well."

Akiza was going to say something to comfort Yusei but then Jack came out on to the patio. "Morning Yusei. Akiza."

Yusei said "Morning Jack." and went back to watching the sunrise. Akiza said good morning to Jack and went back inside. Jack walked up on to Yusei's other side and watched the sunrise as well. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Last night." Yusei said.

Jack took a sip of his coffee. "Let me guess, you did one of your gloom and doom speeches? Talking about how the bad guys are gonna show up at the KCGP and when they do it could be the end of our city right?"

Yusei turned to Jack and asked "Do I really talk like that?"

"Sometimes. Lord knows you did it a lot during the WRGP."

"I didn't do it that often!"

"Oh really? How much would you care to loss on that bet?" The two friends smiled and watched the sun.

"There is one thing about last night that I still haven't figured out yet." Jack said. "Just before the Crimson Dragon appeared behind us. I felt as if there was some kind of extra power coming from my mark."

"I felt it too." said Yusei.

"I felt it too" a voice asked from behind. Jack and Yusei turned to see that Crow was now up and had heard what Jack said. He came out to the patio and stood next to Jack and asked "Any ideas what that was all about Yusei?"

"I'm not sure but I do have a hunch." Yusei said.

"Well do you feel like sharing?" Jack asked.

"I believe it was the anger and rage we felt when the others were shocked and passed out. It triggered something and that brought on that extra power." Yusei said.

"Well whatever it was it was strong enough to blast that warehouse into fire wood." said Crow.

"Which means we're going to have to watch our tempers during future duels?" Yusei said. The sun had risen above the horizon and illuminated Yusei's yard and shone on the three duelists.

"We haven't really stood together and watch a sunrise since…" Jack started.

"Since we were kids. "finished Crow.

"The time of day according to Martha when the three of us actually behaved." Yusei said. The three friends started to laugh and went inside. When the three of them entered the living room they saw that Carly and Leo and Luna were wake too and they had been talking to Akiza about something. Whatever it was it must have been important because as soon as Jack, Yusei, and Crow walked in they stopped talking and just looked at the three duelists. "Are we interrupting something?" Jack asked.

"No. We were just talking." Luna said.

Yusei sat down in a chair and asked "About what?"

"Well last night seems to be on everyone's mind this morning." Carly said.

"We figured everybody could use a little cheering up." Akiza said.

"How do you plan to cheer everyone up?" Crow asked sounding unsure of whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well we thought of spending the day at Kaiba Land." Leo said.

"Kaiba Land?" Jack asked.

"Yes Kaiba Land." Akiza said. "We can spend the day there riding rides, playing a few games. It'll be fun."

"I don't know." Jack said. "The place is always so crowded and you always end up waiting like fifteen minutes in line just to ride the good rides."

"Oh come on Jack it will be fun." Carly said tugging on his arm. Jack mumbled I don't know.

"Well I'm all for it!" Crow said. "After last night I could go for some good old fashion fun! Besides Kaiba Land has the best chili dogs in New Domino City!"

"I told you Crow would be on board for this!" Leo said.

"Well Yusei?" asked Akiza.

"Would ya say Yus?" asked Crow.

Yusei looked around at his friends anticipating faces. He closed his eyes, smiled and said "Looks like we're going to Kaiba Land." Everyone cheered as Jack groaned.

"Oh don't worry Jack it'll be fun. You'll see." Jack just groaned again. Half hour later Team5DS and Carly were outside the gates of Kaiba Land. They paid for their tickets and walked through the gate. Once passed they gate nobody could help but notice how huge Kaiba Land was with rides and games and venders as far as the eye could see in every direction.

"So where do we start?" Yusei asked. They started out on the tilt-a-whirl. Crow had spun the booth he and Jack were sitting so much and so fast that after the ride was over Jack had upchucked his breakfast. Later at the bumper cars Akiza was chasing Yusei around playfully and knocking his car around. They came across the bungee jump ride and Luna tried to convinced Jack to go on it with her. "I don't know Luna. I went on this ride before with Carly and it was just so boring." But regardless this fact he went on it with her anyway. On the way down Luna was screaming her head off and Jack was in the same position he was the first time he rode it. Arms crossed and a look of boredom on his face.

They were passing a ride called Pirates Cove when Crow got an evil idea. He told Jack to stand on the bridge that went over the water where the boat passed. Jack was wondering why but then he found out the answer. The boat carrying the riders came down the incline into the water showering anyone that stood on the bridge. Jack was soaked from the top of his spiky blonde hair to his boots. Jack however got his revenge at lunch. Crow had ordered some chili dogs and went to get some napkins when Jack made his move. Jack grabbed the bottle of hot sauce from the table next to them and dumped the entire bottle on Crows chili dogs. When Crow bit into his first dog he dropped it and started to gulp down his soda. Jack laughed and spun the hot sauce bottle in his hand and asked "What's the matter Crow, too hot for you?"

"What cha do that for?" Crow asked.

"That was for setting me up to get soaked. Now we're even." After that Jack started to enjoy the park a little bit. After lunch they hit a few more rides and some roller coasters. They decided to take a break from the rides and hit the arcade. Inside Leo and Luna were playing Ski ball with Carly and Akiza. Jack looked around trying to find himself a challenging game when he heard his own voice. Jack looked towards the sound and saw a duel runner hocked up to one of the arcade games. Jack walked over and took a seat. He placed a quarter in and saw himself on the screen. "You think you have what it takes to beat the master of faster?" Jacks game self-asked. "Just place your deck into the slot to begin."

"I remember these things now. Kaiba Corp made them to put in amusement park arcades around the world so Jack Atlas fans could have a simulated duel against me." Jack said. Jack placed his deck into the deck holder. Then the screen transformed showing video game Jack in front on a video game Wheel of Fortune and an aviator of the real Jack behind him on a run of the mill runner. "So I'm dueling against myself? This should be interesting." said Jack.

Around forty five minutes later the rest of the team cashed in their tickets and collect their prizes. Leo was going home with a huge half gallon cup. Luna had just barely won enough tickets to pick up a pair of cool sunglasses. Crow decided he wanted the hat with the straws that could hold two cans of soda. Yusei won a stuffed bear for Akiza. They were all getting ready to leave when Yusei asked "Has anyone seen Jack?" They all looked around the arcade.

"I haven't seen him since we got in here." said Akiza. Then a large crowed at the other end of the arcade was cheering very loudly.

"Wonder what all the commotions about?" Crow asked.

"Only one way to find out." Leo said. They all walked over to join the crowed. When they got there Yusei saw Jack dueling against his video game self and its version of Red Dragon Archfiend. Jack was getting ready to end the match. "Now I tune level two Sinister Sprocket with level five Vice Dragon and level one Dark Bug! The rulers' heartbeats shall file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! I synchro summon my very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The crowd went crazy over Jack summoning his dragon.

Jacks video game self could be heard saying "That thing has no chance against my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Not unless I use the Synchro Strike trap." Jack said. "Now _my_ Red Dragon Archfiend gains 1500 attack points to use on your dragon! Attack, Absolute Power Force!" When the other Red Dragon was destroyed the word win appeared in big bold letters on the screen. The entire arcade cheered and started to chant Jacks name. Jack got out of the simulator, stroke his usually pose and said "Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the duels? That's right it's me!" The crowd went even more nuts because of this. The rest of the team waited outside for Jack. Jack finally made it out of the arcade holding a giant stuffed Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Have fun Jack?" Akiza asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes I did have fun." Jack said. "That duel was very effective."

"Effective?" asked Leo.

"It gave me the opportunity to observe my strategies and moves from the opposition's point of view." Jack said. "Now I know where the weakness are in my strategies and how to strengthen them."

Yusei pointed to the stuffed dragon and said "At least they gave you something for it."

Jack looked at he stuffed version of his monster and gave it to Carly. "You keep it." he said.

"Jack are you sure?" Carly asked.

"Of course. After all I've got the real thing right here." Jack said holding up his card. The last thing Team5DS hadn't checked out yet was the Kaiba Dome. They walked in and Leo was amazed by the size of the duel arena.

"This thing is huge!" Leo said.

"Imagine what it would be like to duel with this." Jack said.

"You already got to duel today." Crow said.

"It was against a video game. It wasn't that much of a challenge." Jack said.

"You were dueling against yourself right?" Crow asked.

"Yes."

"No wonder it wasn't much of a challenge."

"That's it! You want to duel in that arena fine! But you're going to be facing me!"

"Alright then Jack bring it!"

"Crow Hogan! I thought that was you!" Everybody turned to see a girl almost as tall as Jack with brown hair as long as Akiza's walking towards them.

"Oh great. Not you again." Crow said.

"What's the matter Crow? Not happy to see me?" the girl asked.

"Are you still after my card Kimberly?" Crow asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kimberly said.

Yusei tapped Crow on the shoulder and said "Hey Crow do you think you could fill us in on what this is all about?"

"Kimberly here is after my Blackwing Dragon card." Crow said.

"Your Blackwing?" Jack asked.

"Yup. You see Kimberly's a Blackwing deck user too. She's been after my card since I first entered the pros. She's under the impression that her deck isn't complete without Blackwing Dragon." Crow explained.

"Another Blackwing deck?" Yusei said.

"I can understand where she's coming from saying that." Jack said. "The Blackwing Dragon is the Blackwing series mightiest monster. But still that card belongs to Crow. Only he can use it to its fullest potential."

"I really don't care whose card it is. I want that card and if you won't hand it over then I suggest we duel." Kimberly said.

"A duel?" Yusei said.

"The winner walks away with Blackwing Dragon." Kimberly stated.

"Fine. I'll take you on." Crow said. Both duelist got onto one of the duel platforms. Crow took the blue side and Kimberly took the red side.

"Before we begin there is one condition to this duel." Kimberly said.

"Which is?" Crow asked.

"You are not allowed to use Blackwing Dragon." Kimberly told him.

"But that's Crow's best monster." Akiza said. Crow picked up his deck and removed the card.

Crow throw the card to Yusei saying "Yusei heads up." Yusei caught the card and looked at his friend. "Hold on to that would you Yus. That way I won't be tempted to play it." Yusei nodded and put the card in his jacket pocket.

"What's the big idea? You can't use it so you give it to your best friend?" Kimberly shouted.

"Yusei will hand over that card to the winner no matter who that is." Crow said.

"Fine!" Kimberly said. "If we're done stalling lets duel!"

"I'll go first!" Crow said. "I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode! Then I place two cards face down!"

"Is that all you got Crow?" Kimberly said while drawing. (Crow and Kimberly life points-4000/Crow hand-3,Kimberly-6)

"I use Sirocco the Dawns special ability to summon him to the field without a sacrifice. Next using their special effects I can special summon Blackwings Gale the Whirlwind and my Bora the Spear!" Kimberly said.

"She managed to summon three powerful Blackwings already." Jack said.

"And from watching Crow's past duels I would say the most dangerous." Yusei said.

"What do you mean most dangerous Yusei?" Carly asked.

"Gale the Whirlwind can cut a monsters attack and defense in half and Bora can deal piercing damage. Not to mention Sirocco can transfer all the attack points of each Blackwing to one other Blackwing." Yusei said.

"So she could end this right now!" Leo said.

"Let's just hope Crows facedown cards are traps." Luna said.

"Then from my hand I activate Delta Crow-Anti Reverse! This will destroy your two trap cards Crow!" Kimberly shouted.

"That's not good." Crow said.

"Then with Gale the Whirlwinds effect I can cut your Bora the Spears points in half! And then I can give my Bora all the attack points that Gale and Sirocco have to him! Boosting his attack power to 5000!" Kimberly shouted. "Now Blackwing Bora the Spear attack!"

"If this attack hits Crow's done for." Jack said.

"I activate the special ability of Kalut the Moon Shadow!" said Crow. "By sending him from my hand to the graveyard I can increase a Blackwings attack power by 1400 points!"

"That will raise Bora's attack points from 850 to 2250." Yusei said.

"That should mean that Crow only takes 2750 points in damage." Akiza said. Kimberly's Bora struck Crows and Crow life points dropped to 1250.

"The good news is that because she used Siroccos effect to power up her Bora Kimberly can't attack with any other monsters." Jack said.

"Now I tune my level three Gale the Whirlwind with level four Bora the Spear to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master." Kimberly said.

"Man this doesn't look good." Leo said.

"Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle." Luna said. "And if it attacks it can place a wedge counter on the opposing monster and then drop its points to zero."

"Crow's going to have to think fast to get out of this one." Yusei said.

"Alright I draw." Crow said. (Crow lifepoints-1250, hand-3/Kimberly lifepoints-4000, hand-2)

"_Alright if I expect to win this I'm going to have to take out her Armor Master. And I just might have the cards to do it."_ Crow thought. "First I'll summon my Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode. Next I'll play the Black Whirlwind spell. With this card I can add a Blackwing to my hand when another Blackwing is normal summoned to my field. Only catch is that the new monsters attack points have to be less than the one I summoned. So I think I'll pick this one, Blackwing Breeze the Zephyr. And thanks to his ability I can special summon Breeze when he's added to my hand by a card effect."

"Wait a minute. Now you have a level five monster and a level three tuner monster?" Kimberly asked sounding nervous.

"I guess you can figure out what I'm going to do Kimberly." Crow said. "I tune level three Blackwing Breeze the Zephyr with level five Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn! Now come forth Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant!"

"Not that card!" Kimberly shouted.

"Now I use Silverwinds effect! Now I can destroy two monsters on your field that have less defense points than Silverwinds attack points!" Crow said.

"Nice work Crow!" Yusei shouted.

"But since he used Silverwinds effect Crow can't attack this turn." Jack said.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Crow said.

"I draw now." Kimberly said. (Crow lifepoints-1250, hand-0/Kimberly lifepoints-4000, hand-3)

"I use the Graceful Charity spell to draw three cards. However in exchange I must send two cards from my hand to the graveyard." Kimberly discarded her cards with a smile on her face. "Next I use Blackwing Vayu the Emblem of Honor special ability! Now by removing this card and Armor Master from the graveyard I'm allowed to synchro summon my Silverwind the Ascendant!"

"Two Silverwinds going head to head." Leo said.

"This should be interesting." Carly said.

"Except Kimberly can use her Silverwinds effect to destroy Crows." Akiza stated.

"Knowing Crow he's already thought of that." Yusei said.

"Now with Silverwinds effect I can destroy your monster Crow!" Kimberly shouted.

"Not quit." Crow said. "I use my trap card Defense Power! Now I send one monster from my deck to the grave and my Silverwind gains 800 defense points until the end of the turn."

"Great move!" Jack said. "Silverwinds effect only works if the opposing monsters defense points are less than Silverwinds attack points."

"You may have saved your monster from my monsters effect but not its attack! Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant attack Crows Silverwind the Ascendant!" commanded Kimberly. The two Blackwings drew their swords and went after each other. The two swords collided and there was an explosion. "Your Blackwing is defeated Crow! Blackwing Dragon is mine!"

The smoked cleared and when it did everyone could see Crows Silverwind still standing while Kimberly's was gone. "Is that so?" Crow asked.

"How is your monster still on the field? It should have been destroyed with mine!" Kimberly said.

"The card I sent to the graveyard with Defense Power was a little monster called Blackwing Guard. When this guy's in the graveyard I can remove him from play to prevent one Blackwings destruction." Crow explained.

"Told you Crow thought everything through." Yusei said.

"Now it's my turn!" Crow shouted. "I summon Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!"

"But with that you have enough power to wipeout my life points!" Kimberly shouted.

"You got that right! So go Shura the Blue Flame attack her directly!" Crow said. The attack from Shura dropped Kimberly down to 2200 life points. "Now it's time to show you who the real master of the Blackwings is! Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant attack her and end this duel!" Silverwind raised his sword into the air and then brought it down in a slashing motion. A wave of light emerged from the sword and struck Kimberly across the chest dropping her life points to zero.

"He did it!" Leo and Luna shouted.

Kimberly and Crow got off the platforms. Kimberly looked at Crow and said "Someday Crow that dragon will be mine."

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you." Crow said. Kimberly scoffed at him and turned around and left the duel dome. The team ran up to Crow and started to congratulate him. Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out Blackwing Dragon.

"Here Crow. I believe this belongs to you." Yusei said as he handed Crow his card.

Crow took the card and said "Thanks Yusei."

As the team left Kaiba Land Jack was walking next to Crow and said "Nice job back at the Duel Dome Crow."

"Thanks Jack." Crow said.

"You just might make a worthy opponent someday after all." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack!" Crow said. Then Crow thought about what Jack said for a minute and said "Hold it! What do you mean 'someday'? You saying I was never a worthy opponent before?"

"Well not when it came to dueling me." Jack said. "You never stood much of a chance against me. But now you should be something of a challenge."

"Something of a challenge!" shouted Crow. "Who's the one who almost lost to his video game self uh?"

"I didn't almost loss!" Jack shouted. "I was merely putting on a show for the crowd! You know trying to make it exciting for them!"

"Sure you were Jack."

"I was!" Jack and Crow started arguing outside the entrance gate. Akiza looked at Yusei and Yusei said "It was your idea to come to Kaiba Land."


	23. Christmas With Team5DS

Yusei was coming out of his work room when he noticed Crow and Leo leaning against Jacks bedroom door. "Can you hear what he's saying?" Leo asked.

"Maybe if you'd stop asking me if I could." Crow said.

Yusei walked up to them and asked "What are you guys doing?" Crow and Leo turned to Yusei and shushed him.

"Keep it down will you Yusei." Crow said.

"Why are you guys hanging around Jacks room?" Yusei asked.

"We think something big's going on." Leo said.

"What makes you think that?" Yusei asked.

"Jack has been in here all day on the phone talking to somebody." Crow said.

"Well what else is he going to do on the phone?" Yusei asked sarcastically.

"Very funny Yusei." said Crow.

Leo stood up and looked at Crow "He's coming! Run for it!" Leo and Crow shot past Yusei into Crows room and closed the door. Yusei just watched them shaking his head in disbelief. Jack walked out of his room and said hi to Yusei.

"Hey Yusei where is everyone? If got some good news." Jack said.

"Well Akiza, Carly, and Luna are downstairs." Yusei said. "And I know for a fact that Crow and Leo are right here." Yusei pointed to the door over his shoulder. Jack knocked on the door and Crow and Leo walked out.

"Hi Jack. What's up?" Crow asked trying to sound innocent.

"I need you guys to come downstairs I've got some great news." Jack said this and started down the stairs.

"Wonder what it is?" Leo asked. Once Yusei, Crow, and Leo got downstairs Jack had already gathered the girls into the living room.

"Jack what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah you actually seem really happy." Leo said. "It's kind of weird."

"I just managed to get your guys Christmas present." Jack said.

"Our Christmas present?" Akiza asked.

"Is it a bigger TV?" Leo asked sounding hopeful.

"Not quite." Jack said. "You guys ever hear of the Mountain Range Ski Resort and Spa?"

"I have." Carly said. "I did a big article on that resort last year."

"I hear they have little cabins for people to stay in and the best skiing around." Luna said.

"I've heard that too. But I've also heard of another thing about that resort." said Crow

"What's that Crow?" Akiza asked.

"It's expensive." Crow said.

"Crows right." said Carly. "Staying at the Mountain Range Resort isn't exactly cheap."

"Well I, the great Jack Atlas, have managed to get us a private cabin big enough for all of us and an all-expense paid vacation at the Mountain Range Resort and Spa." Jack said.

The girls all cheered and ran up and hugged Jack. Crow, in shock about what he heard, said "You did what!"

"Jack how did you manage to get us an all-expense paid vacation?" Yusei asked.

"One of my sponsors on the pro circuit." Jack said. "He owed me a couple of huge favors and he is friends with the owners. So he talked to them and got us in."

"That easily?" Yusei asked sounding skeptical.

"Well there is one catch." Jack said.

"I knew it!" said Crow.

"What is the catch Jack?" Leo asked.

"When we get there I just have to pose for a few photos that they can use on next year's flyers." Jacks said.

"Their using you on their flyers?" Carly asked.

"The owners figure business might pick up if people thought that a great pro duelist like Jack Atlas vacation there from time to time." Jack said.

The girls all cheered again and started hugging Jack again. "What do you think Yusei?" Crow asked. The girls stopped hugging Jack and turned to face Yusei.

Yusei turned to Crow and said "Well I guess if Jack managed to get us in for free, I don't see any reason why we can't go." The girls cheered again and ran over to hug Yusei.

"Hey Yusei I have a question." Leo said.

"What's up Leo?" Yusei said after he got free from the girls grip.

"We're still going to celebrate Christmas right? I mean we're still going to have a tree to decorate and cookies to eat right?" Leo asked.

Yusei looked at his friend. He hadn't thought of this. Jack managed to get them a vacation but it took place during Christmas. Leo loved Christmas time and Yusei promised Leo that they would go all out this year to celebrate Team5DS reunion. Luckily Carly could tell Yusei was stuck and came to the rescue. "Of course we will Leo." Carly said.

"Really? Even though we'll be at some spa thing?" he asked.

"Sure." Akiza said. "The cabin we're staying at does have a full working kitchen right Jack?"

"Sure it does." Jack said.

"Okay then." Akiza said. "Tell you what Leo. When we get to the resort I'll go shopping for the ingredients and bake the cookies for you."

"Really?" Leo said. Akiza nodded.

"As for the tree we'll be out in the woods." Jack said. "I think I could sweet talk the owners into letting us find a small tree to chop down and decorate."

"But what about the decorations?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry Leo." Yusei said. "I'll make double sure that I bring enough to decorate the tree and the cabin."

"Thanks Yusei." Leo said. Leo turned around and started to head up the stairs.

"Where you going Leo?" Crow asked.

"To pack. I can't go to the resort without any cloths." Leo continued up the stairs.

"Thanks Yusei." Luna said. "Leo loves Christmas so much."

"I know." Yusei said. Yusei turned to head up the stairs and then told everybody "We better follow Leo's example and start packing." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Crow and Jack. You two can help me get the decorations from the attic so we know we'll have them."

The next day Team5DS was walking into the Mountain Range Resort and Spa. The main building was enormous with huge bay windows facing the slopes. "Would you get a load of this place?" Crow said.

"It's huge!" Leo said. Jack and Yusei walked to the desk and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hello welcome to the Mountain Range Resort and Spa." she said. "How may I help you."

"I was told I could pick up the keys to our cabin here." Jack said.

"Alright. I just need your name sir."

"Jack Atlas." Jack said. The receptionist froze and looked up from her computer screen.

"Oh. My. GOD! YOU'RE JACK ATLAS!" she screamed. "I am like your biggest fan!"

"Thank you." Jack said.

"I can't believe it! Jack Atlas famous pro duelist is staying here!"

"Um could we have the keys now?" Yusei asked.

This seemed to bring the receptionist back down to earth. "Oh yes. Of course. Here you are Mr. Atlas. Have a pleasant stay."

"Oh one more thing." Jack said. "We were wondering if there was any possibility of finding a Christmas tree to put up in our cabin."

"There is a Christmas tree farm just down the road Mr. Atlas. They let you pick your own tree and cut it down."

"Thank you." Jack said and he and Yusei walked away.

"Man no wonder they wanted you to be on their flyer." Yusei said to Jack. "If that's the kind of reaction the staff gives image what the people staying here will do."

"I try not to." Jack said. "I've had one to many strange things happen to me because of the fans or given to me by fans."

The team found their cabin and walked in. "This place isn't half bad." Crow said.

"It's got kind of a cozy feel to it." Luna said. There were only three rooms but reach room had two sets of bunk beds. Crow and Leo roomed together and Yusei and Jack shared a room. The guys gave the biggest room to the girls. They changed into some warmer clothes and were getting ready to head out. Yusei and Jack came out wearing winter jackets that looked exactly like the normal jackets that they wear. Crow looked at this and just muttered "Oh brother." They all decided to go out and see what the resort had to offer. The girls and Jack went to the spa while Yusei, Crow, and Leo decided to go tubing down the mountain. After their third run Crow turned to Yusei and said "Man this is a blast! The others are missing out!"

They headed towards the spot they had started at the first few times when Leo got an idea. "Hey guys lets go up higher."

"Higher?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah! That way we can get a longer ride." Leo said.

"Not to mention we might be able to pick up some more speed." Crow said pondering this thought. Crow stopped pondering grabbed the tube and said "Let's do it!" Yusei wasn't sure about this but he was willing to go for it. So the three of them went as high up the mountain as they were allowed and started down the side. Just as Crow said as they started down the tube began to pick up tons of speed. They hit a small jump and soared about sixty feet before hitting the ground . "Still think this was a good idea?" Yusei asked Leo.

"Kind of!" Leo said. They guys flew past the spot where they would normally have stopped and kept going.

"I think we missed our stop!" Crow said. They kept going and people had to jump out of the way just to avoid getting hit by the tube.

"Guys we have a problem!" Yusei shouted. The tube was racing towards the side of the spa building.

"What do we do now!" Crow asked.

"The only thing we can do!" Leo shouted. "Bail out!" Yusei, Leo, and Crow all leaned over the sides of the tube and fell out hard on to the snow. Jack and the girls had just come out of the spa when the guy's tube hit the side of the building with a loud smack. The smack made Luna and Carly jump. "What was that?" Akiza asked.

"I can take a guess." Jack said pointing to Yusei, Crow, and Leo lying in the snow. When the others came up to Yusei, Crow, and Leo they could hear them laughing really loud and hard.

"Are you guys okay?" Luna asked.

Yusei stopped laughing long enough to say "Yeah we're alright."

"Man that was some ride." Crow said. "You guys missed out."

"Yeah missed out on nearly colliding with a building." Jack said. Yusei, Crow, and Leo just started laughing again. Two seconds later everyone was laughing. They all decided to go skiing next, well almost everyone. Crow and Yusei weren't too sure about it.

"Oh come on Yusei." Akiza said.

"I don't know Akiza. I've never skied before." Yusei said.

"Yeah and neither have I." Crow said.

"Don't worry guys we'll teach you." Leo said. Five minutes later and several falls Yusei started to get the hang of skiing. Crow had made a little bit of improvement as well. They all started down the hill. Crow and Yusei were side by side going down the slope.

"I guess this isn't half bad!" Crow said to Yusei.

"Yeah it's kind of fun!" Yusei replied. Yusei looked ahead and looked back at Crow. "Crow look out!"

"What?" Crow asked.

"Up ahead!" Yusei said. Crow looked ahead of him and noticed he was heading straight for a ramp.

He yelled in fear and frustration and shouted "How do you stop these things!"

"Veer off Crow!" Yusei shouted.

"How do you do that?" Crow asked. Yusei went passed the ramp and Crow headed straight for it. Crow hit the ramp and flew off its end. Yusei looked up to see Crow flying over his head and over a bank of snow. Yusei fell on his side but sat back up and started to take the skis off. The others came up to him and Jack asked if he was alright. "I'm fine but Crow might not be." he said.

"What happen to Crow?" Carly asked.

"He flew off a jump and landed on the other side of that snow bank." Yusei said as he got the ski off. Yusei ran over to the snow bank and the others skied after him. When they turned the corner everyone saw Crow's legs sticking out to the bank.

"He landed head first into the snow bank?" Akiza said in disbelief. Yusei ran up and grabbed his legs and pulled Crow out of the snow. Crow resurfaced and started spitting snow out of his mouth.

"Crow don't you know that if you're just learning how to ski you stay off the ramps and jumps?" Jack asked.

Crow looked up at Jack and just threw a snowball at him hitting Jack right in the face. Jack shook the snow off and made his own snow ball. "So that's how it's going to be!" Jack said. Crow started to run away and Jack followed him with his snowball.

"Guys come on…" Yusei couldn't finish his sentence because when Jack threw his snowball he missed Crow and hit Yusei in the face.

"Sorry about that Yusei." Jack said. Yusei wiped the snow off his face and formed his own ball. "Yusei come on. I said I was sorry." But it didn't matter. Before anyone knew it Jack and Crow were under attack from Yusei. Eventually the whole team was involved with the snowball fight and it turned into and all out snowball war. Soon after the fight started Akiza and Carly had joined forces with the twins to get Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Yusei dodged a snowball Akiza had thrown by jumping behind a bank. Yusei was soon joined by Jack trying to escape Carly.

Yusei turned to Jack and said "You know something Jack. I'm glad you were able to get us this vacation. It's been a while since I've had this much fun."

"Well that was the whole idea Yusei." Jack said. "Of course I never thought it would lead to the two of us cowering behind a snow bank hiding from the girls and Leo."

"Give it up guys!" Luna shouted.

"You two are outnumbered!" Carly said.

"Crow's already beat so it's just you guys!" Leo shouted.

"And there's no way you can beat all four of us!" Akiza shouted.

Yusei looked to Jack with a smirk. "That sounds like a challenge to me. How's about you Jack?"

"I suppose it is a challenge Yusei." Jack said wearing the same smirk.

"Let's show these guys why we were the snowball fight kings when we were kids." Yusei said. Jack nodded in agreement. The two of them came over the snow back charging the others. When it was all over the only ones left standing were Yusei and Jack. The others were just lying in the snow covered head to toe in snow where Yusei and Jack had hit them with snowballs. "And that's why nobody could beat me and Jack in a snowball fight!" Yusei said.

Jack turned to Yusei and said "Winners and still kings!" The two friends high fived each other.

The next day was Christmas Eve so everyone decided to get ready. Akiza was keeping her promise to Leo and started to make Christmas cookies. Jack went into the kitchen and tried to steal some cookie dough but Akiza caught him and started smacking his head with a ladle. So Jack decided to help Carly and Crow decorate. As for Yusei and Leo and Luna they went to the Christmas tree farm the desk receptionist told them about to get a tree. Once they got to the farm Leo started to look for the perfect tree. After half an hour later he still hadn't picked a tree.

"Leo what are you looking for?" Yusei asked.

"The perfect tree." he said.

"This is nothing Yusei." Luna said. "One time he nearly spent two hours trying to find a tree." Yusei just smirked. Leo stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's up Leo?" Luna asked.

Leo pointed to a tree in front of him and said "That one."

"Wow!" Luna said. "It only took you 30 minutes to pick a tree this time Leo. That's a new record." Yusei borrowed a saw off the owner of the farm and cut the tree down. Just as the tree hit the ground two guys on snowmobiles pulled up.

"Hey no fair!" the one said. "That was our tree!" Yusei stood up and looked at the two guys. One of them got off his snowmobile and said "Hey aren't you Yusei Fudo? The guy that won the Fortune Cup and the World Racing Grand Prix?"

"That's me." Yusei said.

The guy took his helmet off. He had short black hair and kind of looked like Andre from Team Unicorn. "I always wanted to meet you. The names Brain." The two shook hands. As they did Yusei caught a glimpse of the snowmobiles. He noticed that they were outfitted with duel disks. Brain noticed Yusei checking out the mobile and said "Yes Yusei those are duel disks."

"Mind if I check it out?" Yusei asked.

"Be my guest." Brain said gesturing to the snowmobile. Yusei walked forward and started to check out Brains ride.

"It's got the same setup as a duel runner." he said.

"Sure does. Around here there aren't any Turbo Duel tracks and since it's always to icy and snowy for regular duel runner's turbo duelist up here figured out how to trick out their snowmobiles and turn them into duel runners. We like to call them Duel Mobiles." Brain explained.

"That's pretty cool." Leo said.

"We like to think so." Brain said.

"Hate to break up the moment here." Brains friend said. "But these guys just cut down the tree we were going to take."

Brain looked at the tree and Yusei and said "He is right." Yusei looked at Brain with the same usually stern look.

"That tree is ours." Yusei said.

"Tell you what Yusei. How's about we duel for it?" Brain said. "Word is you're the best turbo duelist the world has ever seen. And I have always wanted to see whether that was fact or just a rumor."

"A duel?" Yusei said.

"Sure. You can use my friends Duel Mobile if you like." Brain said. Brains friend was hesitant at first but a chance to see Yusei Fudo duel in person didn't come often. He got off and handed Yusei his helmet and deck holder.

"You can borrow these for the duel Yusei." he said.

Yusei took the helmet and deck holder and said "Well since you were kind enough to let me borrow this stuff I will accept your duel Brain." Both duelist mounted the snowmobiles and activated the Speed World 2 field spells.

"A turbo duel in the snow." Luna said.

"This is going to be a once in a life time show." Leo said.

"Ready Yusei?" Brain asked. Yusei nodded. "Well then by all means then."

Both duelists then shouted "LETS RIDE!" Yusei and Brain took off. Brain was amazed at how well Yusei was handling the duel mobile. "The first move is yours Yusei." Brain said.

"Then I draw." Yusei shouted. "I summon Max Warrior from my hand. Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then." Brain said. (Yusei and Brain speedcounter-1)

"From my hand I summon Snow Bunny in defense mode(attack and defense-200)." A small white rabbit appeared on the field and then curled up into a ball. "That will end my turn."

"It's my move." (Yusei and Brain speedcounters-2/Yusei lifepoints-4000,hand-5/Brain lifepoints-4000,hand-5)

"I summon Speed Warrior." The wind twirled the snow into the shape of a cyclone and then Speed Warrior appeared out of it. "_I don't know why he played such a weak monster but there's only one way to find out._" Yusei thought. "First off on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned his attack points double until the end of the turn."

"So now you have two monsters with 1800 points." Brain said.

"Speed Warrior attack Snow Bunny with Sonic Edge!" Yusei said.

"Big mistake Yusei." Brain said. After the rabbit was destroyed an aura of light formed around Speed Warrior. Then a beam of light came from Speed Warrior and struck Yusei dropping his life points to 3100.

"Yusei?" the twins screamed.

"When my Snow Bunny is destroyed in battle half the attack points of the monster that beat it are taken out of my opponent's life points and then I can summon another Bunny." Brain explained.

"I end my turn." Yusei said. "Now Speed Warriors attack strength returns to normal."

"Why didn't Yusei attack with Max Warrior?" Luna asked.

"Max Warriors effect increases his attack points by 400 when it attacks an opponent's monster." Leo said. "And with Snow Bunny's effect if Yusei destroyed it he would have taken 1100 points in damage."

"It's my turn now." Brain said. (Yusei and Brain speedcounters-3/Yusei lifepoints-3100, hand-4/Brain lifepoints-4000, hand-6)

"I activate the Speed Spell Ice Storm. When I have three speed counters or more I'm allowed to add one ice monster from my deck to my hand." Brain said. "Next I'll summon my monster. Behold the tuner monster Ice Block (level-4)."

"It just looks like an ice cube with arms and legs." Leo said.

"Then with Ice Blocks special ability I'm allowed to bring one monster back from my graveyard so long as that monsters level is lower than my tuners." Brain said. "Luckily my Snow Bunny is a level one monster so I can bring him back."

"Now he can synchro summon a six star monster." Luna said.

"Now I tune level four Ice Block with both of my level one Snow Bunnies!" Brain declared. "Watch Yusei as the snow and ice meld into one all-powerful beast. I synchro summon the mighty Abominable Snow Beast (attack-3000)!)" Brains monster was huge and covered in long white hair.

"He summoned the Abominable Snow Man!" Leo asked in disbelief.

"A level six with 3000 attack points?" Yusei said.

"Go my Snow Beast attack Speed Warrior!" Brain commanded.

"I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow! Once a turn I'm allowed to use this trap to negate one of your attacks. Then I can return this card back to its set position." Yusei said.

"Very well Yusei. I shall end my turn." Brain said.

"Then it's my turn." Yusei said. (Yusei and Brain speedcounters-4/Yusei lifepoints-3100, hand-5/Brain lifepoints-4000, hand-5)

"I use my Angle Baton speed spell. Now I can draw two cards from my deck and send one card in my hand to the graveyard." Yusei drew his cards and thought "_Alright! These are just the cards I need to win this._"

"I hope Yusei drew something good." Luna said.

"Don't worry sis." Leo said. "Knowing Yusei he already has a plan."

"First I'll switch my two monsters into defense mode. Then I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"My draw Yusei." Brain said. (Yusei and Brain speedcounters-5/Yusei lifepoints-3100, hand-3/Brain lifepoints-4000, hand-6)

Brain looked at his card and said "Just what I needed." Yusei looked back at him. "Check this out Yusei I found a way around your Scarecrow. The speed spell Ice Blizzard!"

"What?" Yusei said.

"Ice Blizzard freezes all of your face down cards until the end of the turn. Making it so you can't activate them this round." Brain explained. "Now go my Abominable Snow Beast attack Yusei's Speed Warrior!" When Speed Warrior was destroyed Max Warrior exploded as well.

"What happen to Max Warrior?" Leo asked.

"I take your monster has a special ability?" Yusei asked.

"That's right. When my Snow Beast attacks and destroys one of your monsters I can destroy one of your defense mode monsters." Brain said.

"I have to admit your Snow Beast is a pretty cool monster." Yusei said. "I've never encountered a level six synchro with power like this."

"I appreciate the praise Yusei." Brain said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to beat you in this duel."

"We'll see." Yusei said. Yusei grabbed his top card and closed his eyes. "_My cards have never let my down before and I know they're not about to now._" Yusei drew his card and checked it out with a smile.

"First off from my hand I summon the Junk Synchron tuner monster." Yusei said. "Then I'll use Junk Synchron's effect to bring Speed Warrior back to the field. Also thanks to Quilbolt Hedgehogs effect I can bring him back to the field from the graveyard if a tuner monster's on my field. And finally I special summon Turbo Booster from my hand!"

"With all those cards you can summon a level eight monster." Brain said.

"And that's just what I'm going to do!" Yusei said. "I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Quilbolt Hedgehog, level two Speed Warrior, and level one Turbo Booster! Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! I synchro summon Junk Destroyer!"

"Alright!" the twins yelled.

"But your synchro monster doesn't have enough attack points to beat mine Yusei." Brain stated.

"That's why I'll use Junk Destroyers special ability! When synchro summoned Junk Destroy can destroy cards on your field equal to the number of non-tuner monsters used as synchro material." Yusei said.

"But you used three non-tuners!" Brain shouted.

"And that's more than enough to destroy your Snow Beast!" Yusei said. Junk Destroyer shot the fists of light towards the Snow Beast and destroyed it. "Now Junk Destroyer attack Brains life points directly!"

"That leaves me with 1400 life points Yusei." Brain said.

"And that's why I'll use the Synchro Out trap card. With it I can send Junk Destroyer back to the extra deck and bring back the monsters used to summon him." Yusei said. "Then I'll use the Urgent Tuning trap! Now I can use this trap card and re-synchro summon Junk Destroyer!"

"No way!" Brain shouted.

"Junk Destroyer end this duel!" Yusei commanded. "Destroy Knuckle!" Junk Destroyer fired four fits of light towards Brain. When they collided with Brain his life points dropped to zero.

"He did it." Luna said.

"Told you he had a plan." Leo said. Both duelist pulled back up to their friends. Yusei took the helmet and holder off and handed them back to Brains friend.

"I have to say Yusei you are every bit of duelist they say you are." Brain said.

"You're not a bad player either Brain." Yusei said. Both duelist shook each other's hands and Brain got back on his duel mobile.

"See you around Yusei." Brian said. "Oh and merry Christmas too." When Brain and his friend left Yusei and the twins paid for the tree and started to head back to the cabin. Back at the cabin Crow, Carly, and Jack had finished decorating and Akiza had just baked dozens of cookies. Jack came into the kitchen and tried to get one when Akiza smacked him in the head with a ladle again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I told Leo that when he and the others got back he got first dibs." Akiza said. Jack walked over to the table and sat down rubbing his head. Crow and Carly walked in and sat down too.

"This has been the best vacation I have ever had." Carly said.

"It has been nice." Crow said. "It feels great to just relax and take it easy."

"Don't get too use to it." Jack said. "Because once we get back to the city we'll be competing in the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix." Every one nodded in agreement.

"You know I've been wondering something." Carly said.

"What's that Carly?" Akiza asked.

"Well for the World Racing Grand Prix you had Bruno monitoring the duel runners in the pits and helping Yusei work on them. Have you found someone to do that yet?" Carly asked.

"Luna and Leo are gonna handle that." Jack said.

"Luna and Leo?" Carly asked.

"Turns out Luna's almost as good at that engineering stuff as Yusei." Akiza said. "So Yusei put her in charge of monitoring the runner feed while he and the others duel."

"She told me the other day that she's applying to the London University so she can study and major in Science and Engineering." Crow said. Carly just mouthed the word wow.

"Plus Leo knows a thing or two about building duel runners so that kind of expands his role on the pit crew to helping out Yusei fix the runners." Jack said.

"Could I ask you guys one more question?" Carly asked.

"Shoot." Crow said.

"What you all going to do after the KCGP's over? Are you all going to stay or are you all going to go your separate ways again and leave?" Carly asked. Akiza, Jack, and Crow all looked at each other.

"Haven't really thought that far." Crow said.

"Crow and I are the top duelists on the pro-circuit." Jack said. "We might go back."

"What about you Akiza?" Carly asked.

"I might stay if I get the job." Akiza said.

"Job?" Carly asked.

"I applied at the Domino City Hospital the other week." Akiza said. "If I get a job there I'll be able to stay."

"And if you don't?" Jack asked. Then the door to the cabin opened and Yusei and the twins walked in with the tree.

"We're back." Yusei shouted.

"And we've got the perfect tree too." Leo said.

"We'll worry about that later." Akiza said to Jack. They all walked into the room and helped the twins and Yusei set up and decorate the tree. That night they all sang songs and drank eggnog and watched as Leo chased Jack around the cabin trying to smack him with a ladle after Jack tried to steal his cookies.

Christmas morning came and the team had gathered around the tree getting ready to exchange gifts. Jack and Yusei walked in to the room telling everyone to wait. Yusei was holding a box in his arms

"Why?" Leo asked.

"What's up Yus?" Crow asked.

"And what's in that box?" Akiza asked.

"It's a present for Carly." Yusei said.

"Yusei you didn't have to." Carly said. Carly opened the box and found that it contained a red jacket and a hat. Everyone but Jack and Yusei peered over Carly shoulders as she pulled out the hat and jacket.

"Hey that's a Team5DS hat and jacket." Luna said.

"Guys why are you giving my these?" Carly asked.

"Well with Luna monitoring the duel runners and Leo helping me as a mechanic we needed an extra member for the pit crew." Yusei said.

"And you want me on the team?" Carly asked. Yusei nodded.

"As of this moment Carly you are a member of Team5DS." Jack said. Carly ran up and hugged Jack and thanked Yusei. The others came over to congratulate her.

"Thanks guys! This is the greatest Christmas present I've ever gotten." Carly said half crying.

"When we get back to the city it will be time for the Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix." Yusei said. "There's going to be some real tough competition but as long as we believe in each other and our cards our bonds will overcome any challenge we may face." Everyone stood up and place their hands on top of each other's. Yusei placed his hand on top and said "From this day forward we are Team5DS once again."

_-The time has come. The Kaiba Corp Grand Prix is about to start. Now I want to hear from you guys. For Team5DS first duel should I bring back one of the old teams from the World Racing Grand Prix or should I create a whole new team for them to face. Remember to review and let me know so that I know what you guys what. One a side note I'm posting a Yugioh the Abridge Series fic called An Evil Council Christmas. I did my best to make it as funny as possible. So remember to review and let me know what you want and above all have a Merry Christmas everyone._


	24. The KaibaCorp Grand Prix Begins

Everyone was getting ready for the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Carly had already changed into their pit crew uniforms. Jack was zipping up his suit as Crow tightened up his gloves.

Crow looked around and noticed one team member was missing. "Hey where's Yusei?"

"He said he was going to get ready." Leo said pointing to the stairs.

Crow walked over to the stairs and yelled up them. "Hey Yusei hurry up man or we're going to be late!"

Yusei was in his bedroom. "I'll be down in a minute Crow!" Yusei walked over to his closet and opened it. There hanging on the backside of the door was the suit he had made during the World Racing Grand Prix. Yusei lifted his suit of the hook. He put it on and reached down and opened the deck box attached to the suit. He pulled out a blank synchro monster card and looked at it.

"Clear mind. I haven't used this card in a long time. But with the world at stake again the time has come to return this card to my deck." Yusei put the blank card in his deck and then put the deck into the box. He was walking out of his room when he looked towards his shelve. Sitting next to the picture of Team5DS victory at the WRGP was the glasses Bruno had worn when he would become Visor. Yusei walked over and took the glasses off the shelve and looked at them for a few minutes. "If it hadn't been for Bruno we wouldn't have won the WRGP and saved the world. For him and everyone on Earth I will win this tournament." Yusei walked downstairs to find everyone already suited up.

"Well it's about time you got ready." Jack told Yusei. Yusei looked around at his friends.

"You guys ready to win this thing?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then by all means then, let's rev it up!" Everyone cheered and they all ran for the garage.

The Kaiba Dome was full of energy and excitement. People from everywhere were buying tickets and food. There were hundreds of people already in the stands ready to see what everyone had said would be the greatest Duel Monsters tournament since the World Racing Grand Prix. In a special booth above the stadium Lazar had settled into his seat ready for the festivities to begin. Back in the garage area Team5DS was making some last minute checks on their duel runners and decks. Leo looked around the garage at all the other teams that were there.

"The competition looks pretty tough guys." Leo said.

"Please." Jack said. "Compared to us their just a bunch of amateurs."

"Hey Yusei are we dueling in the same order as the WRGP?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." Yusei said. "Jack will go first and then you'll duel Crow. And I'll be last to duel."

"Well you know what they say; you have to save the best for last." Luna said.

"Hey Yusei, Jack, Crow." a voice called out. The team turned around to see Blister walking towards them.

"Blister?" Yusei said.

"What are you doing here?" Crow asked.

"The kids wanted to come down to watch the tournament." Blister said.

"Where are the kids?" Crow asked.

"Already in their seats." Blister said. "But that's not the reason I came down here."

"So why did you come down here?" Jack asked.

"Well for starters to say hi to some old friends." Blister explained. "And the second was to warn you…"

"Jack Atlas! Crow Hogan! Yusei Fudo!" a woman shouted. The guys looked behind Blister to see Martha storming up to them.

"Martha's on her way to see you." Blister said.

"Martha?" Crow said.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. Martha marched right up to Jack, Crow, and Yusei and let them have it.

"I can't believe you three!" Martha said. "For the first time in seven years you're all back together and you don't have the decency to come and see me!"

"We've been busy getting ready for the tournament." Crow pleaded.

"Plus there have been some other things we had to deal with." Jack said.

"Is that so?" Martha said. "Well did it ever occur amongst the three of you that when you had some spare time to come and see me?"

"We wanted to come and see you Martha." Yusei said. "But it's like Jack and Crow said we've been busy with a few things." Martha looked at Yusei with a half skeptical look.

"You guys aren't gonna win this." Blister said. "It's better to just admit she's right and apologize."

"Speaking from firsthand experience Blister?" Akiza asked.

"More like watching from the sidelines." Blister said. "I know better than to get on Martha's bad side."

"We're sorry Martha." Yusei said.

Martha sighed and said "I suppose I can forgive you boys this time." She then brought Yusei, Jack, and Crow into a bear hug and neither one of them could move or breathe for that matter. After she let go of the guys Martha turned her attention to the others. She fused over how much Leo and Luna had grown; she talked to Carly about her last article, and told Akiza how proud she was of her graduating from medical school. After hugging the guys really tight again to the point to where Jack turned blue Martha went back to her seats with Blister.

"Something's never change." Carly said.

"Tell me about it." Jack said clutching his side. "I think she cracked a couple of ribs."

"Almost makes you wonder who else we're going to run into down here." Crow said.

Then a voice said "Well, well. If it isn't Team5DS." The team turned to face this voice and saw the figures of Kalin, Geiger, and Sherry.

"Kalin. Geiger. Sherry." Yusei said. Geiger shook the guy's hands and greeted Leo. Kalin and the guys' fist bumped each other like they always do. Sherry came up and said hi to Akiza.

"It's great to see you guys." Yusei said.

"You guys here to check out the tournament?" Leo asked.

"You could say that." Geiger said.

"It's more like we're in the tournament Leo." Kalin said.

"Awesome." Crow said. "What teams you guys on?"

"Actually Crow," Sherry said. "We are a team."

"Wait you three formed a team together?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Kalin said. "The three of us make up Team LeBlanc."

"You named your team after yourself?" Jack asked Sherry.

"It was not my idea." Sherry said. "It was Geiger and Kalin's."

"You guys couldn't have thought of something a little more original?" Crow asked Kalin.

"Geiger and I figured if it wasn't for Sherry we wouldn't be able to participate in this tournament." Kalin said. "From all the duelists in this city she asked us to be on her team."

"We thought naming the team after Sherry would be something of a thank you and to show how grateful Kalin and I are to her for letting us join." Geiger said.

"Well just so you know this doesn't change anything." Jack said.

"Jack's right. We're going to be the ones to win this tournament." Crow said.

"Is that so?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah it is so!" Leo said.

"Calm down Leo." Luna told him.

"You all may have beaten us in the past but that was just one on one." Geiger said.

"Geiger is right." Sherry said. "Now it is a team battle and we are quiet stronger than we were before."

"So are we." Carly said.

"And I think you'll find we work pretty well as a team." Akiza said.

"But are you better than us?" Geiger asked.

"You better believe we are!" Jack yelled. Team LeBlanc and Team5DS were squaring off when Yusei spoke up.

"Um guys!" Yusei yelled. Everyone looked at Yusei. "Do you think you can wrap this up? The tournament's starting." Sure enough sounds of fireworks could be heard going off and all the other teams were heading out to the track for the opening ceremonies. Both teams looked at each other laughed and apologized to each other.

"Now then has everyone calmed down?" Yusei asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. We'll get together after the tournament to play catch up. But for now let's go out there, do our best, and meet up in the finals." Everyone cheered in agreement and followed Yusei out of the garage. The stadium was packed as full as it could be. All sixteen teams stood in the middle of the track so that they could be seen from both sides.

"Everybody listen!" the MC screamed. "It's time to start the greatest Duel Monsters tournament since the World Racing Grand Prix!"

"Hey guys check it out." Crow said.

"It's the MC guy that announced the WRGP and my duel with Z-one." Yusei said.

"Should have known he'd be MC'ing this tournament." Jack said.

"It is my honor and privilege to bring you the Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix!" the MC said. "And now let's hear it for the Mayor of New Domino City, Mayor Lazar!" Then holoscreens appeard around the whole track and Lazar could be seen.

"He's still mayor?" Crow asked Yusei.

"He's done a great job handeling the city and the people love him." Yusei said.

"That's only because they don't know him like we do." Jack said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this event is more than just another tournament. This event is away to honor a company that has effected all of us throughout the years and the man who is the head of this awesome empire." Lazar said. Lazars disappeared from the screen and a picture of a tall brown haired man with a white jacket replaced him. "Several years ago Seto Kaiba took control of the Kaiba Corporation and transformed it into the company we all know today. Although this company has done great work for our city and the world its true legacy lies in the world of Duel Monsters. With his creation of the holographic duel arenas and then his duel disk system Seto Kaiba revolutionized the way that the game of Duel Monsters was played. Then year's later Duel Academy was born. A school built and designed by Seto Kaiba himself for young aspiring duelists who wished to learn how to become the next great dueling legends. It was at that point that everyone believed Kaiba had taken Duel Monsters to its greatest all time height. But then decades later the first wave of Duel Runners were introduced to the world. With this creation Kaiba Corp ushered in a new age of dueling. An age of turbo duels and synchro monsters." Lazar returned to the screen. "If it was not for this company life today as we know it would not exist. Let us repay and honor this great company with the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever organized! Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to welcome you all to the first ever Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix!" The entire arena broke out in applause. Down in the pits the teams were clapping as well.

Crow leaned towards Jack and said "Wonder how long he worked on that speech?"

"Probably the whole twenty minutes before he had to give it." Jack said.

"Alright let's get this thing started!" the MC yelled. The holo-screens reappeared around the stadium showing a huge bracket on each one. "It's time for our first round match ups. The match ups will be chosen randomly by the Kaiba Corp computer system in order to ensure fair play. The rules for this tournament will be the exact same as the World Racing Grand Prix. The first player to reach the duel course turn off outside the arena makes the first move." The bracket filled up with a list of teams and who would be dueling.

"Check it out!" Leo yelled.

"We're up first." Akiza said.

"Who's our opponent?" Carly asked.

Crow looked at the bracket. "Team Level?"

"Well at least it's a little more original then Team LeBlanc." Jack said looking at Kalin.

"Focus guys." Yusei said. "It's go time." Everyone nodded and Team5DS ran back into the garage to get all their stuff and the runners. On the other side of the pits Team Level was preparing to duel. On their team was a tall guy named Jacob, his sister Abby, and Jacob's friend Mat. Mat was just a little shorter than Jacob and Abby was shorter than Matt and Jack.

"I can't believe we have to duel first." Abby said.

"And against Team5DS." Matt said.

"Relax guys we can handle them." Jacob assured them. "Remember we got the ultimate secret weapon."

"Do you really think that trap's going to make all the difference?" Matt asked.

"Of course it will!" Jacob said. "After all once we play that trap we won't be bound by Speed World 2s limitations. That just might be what we need to get the edge on Team5DS. Remember what we're fighting for. Our town is counting on us."

On the other side of the arena Team5DS was ready. The duel runners we standing by ready to roll the minute another came in. Luna had taken her place behind the computers. She had the monitoring system for the guys' runners online and ready. Yusei and Leo had made one last check of the runners. Jack was suiting up and getting ready. As both teams got ready the MC announced the duel teams for the first round.

"First off we have a team of new comers." MC said. "Let me introduce Team Levels Matt, Abby, and their leader Jacob." Team Levels pictures appeared on the screen. "And now for their opponents! Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the winners of the World Racing Grand Prix, the Master of Faster Jack Atlas, the great Crow Hogan, and the Savoir of New Domino City the legendary Yusei Fudo! Everybody make some noise for the return of TEAM5DS!" The entire stadium exploded with applause as the picture of Team5DS appeared on the screens.

"Something tells me that the stadium is filled with Team5DS fans." Carly said.

"What gave it away?" Crow asked.

"All set Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Please. Jack Atlas is always ready to duel." Jack said.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed." Yusei said. Jack mounted Wheel of Fortune and pulled out on to the track. From the other side Abby pulled out onto the track on a purple colored duel runner.

"I hope you're ready?" Jack asked Abby.

"I'd be more worried about yourself than me Jack." Abby said.

"Now duelists activate your field spells!" the MC commanded. Jack and Abby both pressed the buttons on their runners while saying "Activate field spell Speed World 2!" The countdown began and once the starter light turned to green both duelist took off as fast as their runners could go.

"Go Jack!" Leo shouted.

"If Jack can make it out onto the course first he'll get the first turn." Crow said. Jack and Abby were even heading for the actual course. Jack pulled ahead off Abby and took the turn.

"Alright!" Luna shouted.

"We get the first move." Akiza said.

"It's my move." Jack said. "I summon Mad Archfiend (attack-1800) in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Abby said. (Jack life points-4000, SPC-1, hand-5/Abby life points-4000, SPC-1, hand-6) "I summon Masked Knight LV3 (attack 1500). Now with its special ability I can inflict 400 points of damage to your life points."

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Jack told her.

"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Abby said.

"My turn." Jack said. (Jack life points-3600, hand-6, SPC-2/Abby lifepoints-4000, hand 3, SPC-2) "From my hand I summon Top Runner in attack mode. Now I tune level four Top Runner with my level four Mad Archfiend to synchro summon my Crimson Bladder (attack-2800)! Now attack Masked Knight LV3!"

"I activate the Prideful Roar trap card!" Abby declared. "Thanks to this trap you can't declare an attack."

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jack said.

"My turn." Abby said. (Jack life points-3600, hand-3, SPC-3/Abby life points-4000, hand-4, SPC-3) "First off since it's my Standby Phase I can send Masked Knight LV 3 to the graveyard in order to special summon LV 5 from my deck. And thanks to his ability you loss 1000 life points."

"I'm starting to see we they called themselves Team Level." Jack said to himself.

"I activate the speed spell Angel Baton." Abby said. "With it I can draw two cards from my deck so long as I send one card in my hand to the graveyard." Abby drew her two cards and noticed the one card.

Back in the pits Jacob and Mat were watching the duel feed. "By the look on her face I think she just drew the trap." Jacob said.

Abby discarded one of the cards in her hand. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Jack said. (Jack life points-2600, hand-4, SPC-4/ Abby life points-4000, hand-2, SPC-4) "_My life points are down to 2600 already and she hasn't lost a single one._" Jack thought. "_She's using those Masked Knights effects to dwindle my life points without a fight and using her trap cards to keep my from attacking her. But I just might have a move that will break that strategy._"

"I activate the Blast with Chain trap card." Abby said. "Now I can equip this trap to my knight and raise his attack points by 500." Masked Knight LV5's attack power rose from 2300 to match Jack's Crimson Bladder at 2800 attack points. "_Now both of our monsters have equal attack power._" Abby thought.

"I see. By making your knights attack points equal to my bladders you think I won't attack because both cards will be wiped out." Jack said. He then grinned and said "Unfortunately for you that couldn't be any farther from the truth. Crimson Bladder attack Masked Knight LV5!"

"Are you crazy?" Abby asked. "Now both of our cards will be destroyed." When the two warriors came together they instantly exploded.

"I now activate the trap card Synchro Sprits! Now by removing my Crimson Bladder from play I can bring my Top Runner and my Mad Archfiend back to the field." Jack said. "Next I reveal my Urgent Tuning trap. With this I can synchro summon a monster during the battle phase. So now I tune my to cards back together to synchro summon my very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"No way!" Abby shouted.

"Amazing!" the MC shouted. "Jack Atlas destroyed one synchro monster in order to pave the way for the summoning of an even stronger one."

"Now go Red Dragon Archfiend attack her life points directly with Absolut Power Force!" Jack commanded. When Red Dragon Archfiend hit Abby she momentarily lost control of her duel runner. But she regained control very quickly.

"I end my…" Jack started.

"I activate my trap card!" Abby yelled. "Call of the Haunted allows me to bring my Masked Knight LV 5 back to the field in attack mode!"

"Ah come on!" Crow said. "After all Jack went through to summon his dragon he's still gonna loss life points to those Masked Knights."

"I end my turn." Jack said.

"Then it's my turn!" Abby said. (Jack life points-2600, hand-5, SPC-5/ Abby life points-1000, hand-3, SPC-5) "I send Masked Knight LV 5 to the graveyard and summon Masked Knight LV 7 in defense mode. However through its effect you take 1500 points in damage."

"Jack's points are down to only 1100." Akiza said.

"That maybe but all he needs is another monster to win it." Crow said.

"It's my turn." Jack yelled. (Jack life points-1100, hand-6, SPC-6/Abby life points-1000, hand-2, SPC-6) "I place two cards face down and summon Twin Sword Marauder (attack-1600)."

"With that card Jack has enough power to wipe out her life points." Luna said.

"_Unless she counters with that trap card._" Yusei thought.

"First I'll have my Red Dragon Archfiend attack your Masked Knight." Jack said. Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed the knight and then Jack declared "And now Twin Sword Marauder attack and end this duel!" With one swipe of his blade the marauder reduced Abby's life points to zero.

"Way to go Jack!" Carly yelled.

"That was too easy." Crow said.

"_A little too easy if you ask me._" Yusei thought. "_Why didn't she use her face down card? Was she hoping to bluff Jack into not attacking?_"

"And in an amazing first round Jack Atlas hands Team Level their first defeat." the MC said. "Now Abby has to return to the pits and past the baton and whatever cards are left on the field to her partners."

Yusei heard this and suddenly came to realization. _"Of course! That's why she didn't use that card!_"

Akiza noticed the look on Yusei's face and asked "Yusei was wrong?"

"We're being set up." Yusei said.

"What you mean?" Leo asked.

"Abby still had one face down left when Jack went to attack but she didn't use it." Yusei explained. "And the way she was dueling would work for a while but against a duelist like Jack her defeat was inevitable."

"So what are you saying Yusei? Abby was supposed to loss?" Luna asked.

"I think that Team Levels trump card existed in her deck." Yusei said. "Her role was to last long enough against Jack to deal some damage and get that card ready to use." The rest of the team looked at each other nervously. "The rule duel begins now." Yusei finished.

Over in Team Levels pit Mat was ready to go. Abby pulled in and handed him the baton and the card. Matt placed the card in his disk and said "With this card Team5DS will go down in flames." Mat sped out on to the track and caught up with Jack.

"Atlas by the time this turn ends you will have lost." Matt declared.

"Is that so?" Jack asked. "Then bring it on!"

"It's my turn!" Matt said. (Jack life points-1100, hand-3, SPC-7/Matt life points-4000, hand-6, SPC-7) Matt drew his card and looked at his hand. "Everything I need is right here." he said. He looked back up and shouted "I activate my trap card!"

"This is it." Crow said.

"Behold Atlas the trap card known as Anti-Speed World!" Matt shouted.

"Impossible!" Jack shouted.

"Anti-Speed World?" Crow shouted.

"So that's their trump card." Yusei said.

"Um guys what's Anti-Speed World?" Carly asked.

"A rare and powerful trap card." Crow said.

"What does it do?" Leo asked.

"During a turbo duel once Speed World 2 is activated the only spells each player can use are speed spells." Yusei explained. "However with Anti-Speed World in play the duelist who controls that card isn't bound by this restriction."

"What a minute are you saying that this Matt guy is now allowed to use regular spell cards instead of speed spells?" Akiza asked.

"It's worse than that." Crow said. "That trap only effects the spell restriction of Speed World 2. Matt will still be able to accumulate speed counters and therefore still be able to use his speed spells."

"So what you're saying is that Matt can now use pretty much any and every kind of spell card in Duel Monsters?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Crow said.

"Well is there anything Jack can do?" Carly asked.

"His best and only option right now is to just duel." Crow said. The rest of the team turned their attention back to the duel.

"_I'm not sure that's going to be enough though._" Yusei thought. "_Thanks to that trap card Team Level can use any spell they want while we're still limited to just Speed Spells. That advantage might be just enough for them to win this duel and knock us out of the tournament. If we expect to beat them then we're going to have to take our dueling to a whole new level._"


	25. Team5DS VS Team Level

"Behold Atlas the trap card known as Anti-Speed World!" Matt shouted.

"Impossible!" Jack shouted.

"Anti-Speed World?" Crow shouted.

"So that's their trump card." Yusei said.

"What does it do?" Leo asked.

"During a turbo duel once Speed World 2 is activated the only spells each player can use are speed spells." Yusei explained. "However with Anti-Speed World in play the duelist who controls that card isn't bound by this restriction."

"What a minute are you saying that this Matt guy is now allowed to use regular spell cards instead of speed spells?" Akiza asked.

"It's worse than that." Crow said. "That trap only effects the spell restriction of Speed World 2. Matt will still be able to accumulate speed counters and therefore still be able to use his speed spells."

"So what you're saying is that Matt can now use pretty much any and every kind of spell card in Duel Monsters?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Crow said.

"Now from my hand I activate the Snatch Steal spell card." Matt said. "With it I can gain control of your Red Dragon Archfiend."

"My Archfiend!" Jack yelled. "_If Matt gets hold of my Red Dragon Archfiend then Crow might not stand a chance. I have no choice, I must destroy my dragon._" Jack thought.

"This is bad. If Matt gets hold of Jacks dragon and attacks he can wipeout the rest of Jack's life points." Yusei explained.

"Then I'd have to fight a 3000 attack point card first thing." Crow said.

"Now come to me Red Dragon Archfiend!" Matt commanded. An aura of red light appeared around Red Dragon as he tried to fight it.

"I won't let you take control of my monster. I activate my Shockwave trap card!" Jack yelled. "Now thanks to this card I can destroy my Red Dragon Archfiend and deal damage to both of our life points equal to his attack power!"

"No way!" Matt cried. Red Dragon exploded dropping Matts points to 1000 and Jacks to zero.

"In a suicidal move Jack Atlas has dropped his points down to zero but in the process he has dropped young Matt's points down to 1000." the MC said.

"I'm not through just yet. I use my second trap card Descending Lost Star!" Jack said. "Thanks to this trap I can now bring back a synchro monster from my graveyard and place it in defense mode. However this card will loss one star level, its effects, and its entire defense points but it will be worth it. Especially since I'm bringing back my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Incredible! Not only has Jack Atlas taken away 3000 of the opponents life points in one move he has also left a 3000 attack point card on the field for his team mate!" the MC yelled. "And now Jack is pulling into the pits. This will bring out Team5DS next duelist, the master of the Blackwings, Crow Hogan!" Jack pulled into the pits. Leo peeled off the team sticker from Jacks shoulder and gave it to Crow as Carly took Red Dragon Archfiend and Twin Sword Marauder and placed them on Crow's duel disk.

"Finish them fast Crow." Jack said. "With Anti-Speed World they have the advantage."

"No sweat. I'm all over this like pop on corn." Crow said smiling. He lowered the visor on his helmet and took off. Crow caught up with Matt in no time.

"Alright Crow I'll use Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 life points." Matt said. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My move then." Crow said. (Crow life points-4000, hand-6, SPC-8/Matt life points-2000, hand-4, SPC-8). "First I'll use Angle Baton to draw two cards. However I have to send one card in my hand to the graveyard. Then I play Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!"

"A tuner monster?" Matt asked.

"Looks like Crows about to make use of my Marauder." Jack said.

"Now I tune level three Gale the Whirlwind with Jacks Twin Sword Marauder." Crow said. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! I synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master! Next I'll switch Red Dragon Archfiend into attack mode."

"I activate my face down card Scapegoat! With this card I can get four sheep tokens in defense mode on my field." Matt said.

"And with Red Dragon Archfiends effect negated it can't destroy all of them in one strike." Crow said. "But that doesn't mean I can't take a couple out. Go Blackwing Armor Master and Red Dragon Archfiend attack those Scapegoats!"

"Two down two tokens to go!" Leo said.

"It's my turn Crow." Matt said. (Crow life points-4000, hand-5, SPC-9/ Matt life points-2000, hand-5, SPC-9) "_He's got two monsters on his field and I have just a couple of tokens._" Matt thought. "_Without its special abilities all Red Dragon Archfiend has is 3000 attack points, which makes it less of a threat compared to Crows Armor Master. That card can't be destroyed in battle and it can negate battle damage. I have to get rid of that thing first._"

Back in Team Level's pits Jake and Abby were watching the duel closely. "Do you think he can beat those two monsters?" Abby asked Jake.

"I don't think he can." Jake said. "I know he can. All he has to do his play the right cards."

"That's the one thing Matt's always good at." Abby said.

"If we can beat Team5DS then the rest of this tournament will be a breeze." Jake said. "Then with the prize money our home town will be restored."

"First from my hand I summon Mystic Swordsmen LV2 (900) in attack mode." Matt said.

"Why would he summon that card?" Jack wondered. "It only has 900 points."

"So he can utilize its effect and take down Crows Armor Master." Yusei said.

"Next I activate the Book of Moon spell card. With this card I can flip Blackwing Armor Master into facedown defense mode." Matt explained. "And now I attack your Blackwing with my Mystic Swordsmen!"

"But my monster has higher defense points than your cards attack points." Crow said. "Not to menschen the fact that Armor Master can't be beat in battle."

"Then I will use the special effect of my swordsmen! When he attacks a card in facedown defense mode that card is automatically destroyed without applying damage or its effects!" Matt told Crow. The swordsmen fell upon Crows card and with one slash of its sword the card was cut in half and destroyed. "Next I place one card face down and use my cards ability. When it destroys a monster I can send my LV2 to the graveyard during my end phase and special summon Mystic Swordsmen LV4 from my deck." Matt explained.

"It's my turn." Crow said. (Crow life points-4000, hand-6, SPC-10/ Matt life points-2000, hand-2, SPC-10) "Go Red Dragon Archfiend attack his Mystic Swordsmen with Absolute Power Force!"

"I activate my trap card Shift!" Matt said. "Since you declared an attack on my monster I can use Shift to change the target of your attack to my Scapegoat token!"

"I end my turn." Crow said. "_And if I don't come up with some way to beat this guy I'm going to be joining Jack in the pits while Yusei has to take out two guys by himself._"

"My turn Crow." Matt said. (Crow life points-4000, hand-6, SPC-11/Matt life points-2000, hand-3, SPC-11) "Now I use the special effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters I can destroy your dragon!"

"But now that leaves Crow defense less!" Jack cried.

"Come on Crow!" Leo yelled.

"Now I use the spell card Level Up. With it I can send my level four swordsmen to the grave and special Mystic Swordsmen LV 6 (2300)!" Matt said.

"2300 attack points. Looks like my life points are about to take a little dip." Crow muttered.

"Next I equip my swordsmen with the Lightning Blade spell card. Thanks to his new sword my monster gains 800 more points." Matt explained.

"But that puts its attack points at 3100!" Carly said shocked.

"Correction, my life points are about to take a big dip." Crow said.

"Now attack Mystic Swordsmen Level 6!" Matt declared. The swordsmen fell upon Crow and slashed him with its sword. Crow's runner wobbled a little from the blow allowing Matt to get ahead of him.

"Now he only has 900 points left." Akiza stated.

"And he's up against a card with 3100 points." Luna said.

"You see Abby. Matt has got this duel in the bag." Jake said. "If he can keep this up I might not even have to duel today."

"Alright Crow it's your move, let's see what you got!" Matt said.

"With pleasure!" Crow shouted while drawing. (Crow life points-900, hand-7, SPC-12/ Matt life points-2000, hand-1, SPC-2) "Looks like I'll end my turn with this." Crow said.

"He didn't even summon a monster or place a card face down to protect himself." Abby said.

"What's he up to?" Jake wondered.

"I sure hope Crow has a plan." Leo said.

"He's got one." Yusei said. "All he needs are the right cards to put it into motion."

"It's my turn and with it I attack your life points directly Crow!" Matt yelled.

"Don't think so." Crow said. "Come on out Blackwing Ghibli-The Searing Wind!"

"How can you summon a monster during my turn!" Matt asked.

"When you declare a direct attack on my life points and Ghibli's in my hand I'm allowed to special summon it." Crow said.

"Then I guess I'll just attack Ghibli instead!" Matt declared. "Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"My draw." Crow said. (Crow life points-900, hand-7, SPC-12/ Matt life points-2000, hand-1, SPC-3) "_Mirror Force. This trap will destroy every monster on his field if he attacks me._" Crow thought. "_Now all I need to do is lure him in. And this card might do just that_."

"It doesn't matter what you play Crow." Matt said. "It won't be able to stand up to my Mystic Swordsmen."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not aiming for him." Crow said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear! Now attack his last Scapegoat token!" Crow declared.

"But my token doesn't have any defense points!" Matt yelled.

"That's right and with Bora's effect I can subtract his attack points from your defense points and in the process deal 1700 points of damage!" Crow said. "Then I'll end with a face down!"

"Incredible!" the MC shouted. "With one swift stroke the difference between each duelist's life points is now only 600 points! And with each duelist going all out anything could happen!"

"It's my turn!" Matt yelled. "Mystic Swordsmen Level 6 end this duel! Attack Blackwing Bora the Spear!"

"That idiot!" Abby shouted. "He forgot about Crow's face down card!"

"I reveal my face down!" Crow declared. "Go Mirror Force! With this I can destroy your monster!"

"Alright! With that swordsmen gone Crow can win this!" Jack said.

"I'm not finished yet Crow. I use my face down card." Matt said. "Reveal Level Modulation. With it you can draw two cards but in exchange I get to summon a level monster from my graveyard ignoring its requirements."

"But then that means…" Crow began.

"It means my Mystic Swordsmen Level 6 returns to the field." Matt said. "And with that I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Crow said. (Crow life points-900, hand-8, SPC-12/ Matt life points-300, hand-2, SPC-4) "First I'll switch Bora into defense mode and then summon Blackwing-Calima the Haze in defense mode. With that done I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Why didn't Crow use Speed World 2's effect?" Luna asked. "All he would have to have done was give up ten speed counters and he could have destroyed the swordsmen and then won the duel."

"It's part of our plan." Jack said.

"What plan?" Leo asked.

"Thanks to Anti-Speed World Team Level can use any spell card they please while we're restricted to speed spells." Yusei said. "And in order to activate our spells we need a certain amount of speed counters."

"I get it now. If you guys build up your counters to the max amount then there isn't a speed spell in your decks you couldn't play." Akiza said.

"Exactly." Yusei said. "I know it isn't much of a plan but at least this way we might be able to match them spell for spell."

"My draw." Matt said. (Crow life points-900, hand-6, SPC-12/ Matt life points-300, hand-3, SPC-5) "I send Mystic Swordsmen LV6 to the graveyard." Matt said.

"Why would you do that?" Crow asked.

"So I can special summon this! Come forth Mystic Swordsmen LV8 (2800)!" Matt shouted.

"Not another swordsmen." Crow moaned.

"This swordsman is nothing like the others Crow. He has more power than any of the previous Mystic Swordsmen." Matt said. "Just like all the Mystic Swordsmen should he attack a card in face down defense mode that card is automatically destroyed without applying damage or its effects. But then its other ability kicks in."

"What other ability?" Crow asked.

"When my level eight swordsman attacks a card in defense mode he gains an extra attack." Matt explained.

"But both of Crows cards are in defense mode!" Carly shrieked.

"Then that means Matt's monster can destroy them and then go for the rest of Crows life points!" Luna said.

"First off I'll destroy your Blackwing-Calima the Haze!" Matt said. "And now that he's gone my monsters effect activates allowing him to attack your Bora the Spear!"

"He's wide open!" Leo shouted.

"Say good bye Crow! Mystic Swordsmen LV8 attack the player directly!" Matt commanded.

"It's over." Jake said.

"This duel's not over yet Matt and I still have one more trick up my sleeve or should I say my graveyard." Crow said.

"What on earth are you talking about Crow?" Matt asked.

"I'm talking about my Calima the Haze's special ability! When this cards in my graveyard and I don't have any monsters out I can remove Calima from play and then bring a synchro monster back from my graveyard until the end of the battle phase!" Crow explained. "And I've got just the synchro for the job. Rise again almighty Red Dragon Archfiend!" An orb of flames appeared on the field and when it exploded Red Dragon Archfiend spread its wings and let out a roar.

"But that has 3000 attack points!" Matt yelled. "My swordsman only has 2800! He'll be destroyed!"

"That's the idea! Go Red Dragon Archfiend counter attack with Crimson Flare!" Crow yelled. Red Dragon let loss an immense flame that engulfed the Mystic Swordsmen. The intensity of the flames caused Matts duel runner to wobble a little.

"An incredible defensive move by Crow but is this part of a finishing move or was it merely to buy some time?" the MC asked.

"Since it's the end of the battle phase Red Dragon goes back to the graveyard." Crow said. The dragon began to dissolve into sparkles and glitter as it disappeared. "_Thanks Jack. If it wasn't for your card I would've been finished just now._" Crow thought.

"I place two cards face down." Matt said. "That little stunt with Atlas's dragon only buys you one more turn Crow! Next turn this duel will be mine."

Crow smirked and said "Sorry to tell you but you're not going to get a next turn."

"And how come?" Matt asked.

"Cause I'm ending this now!" Crow said. (Crow life points-900, hand-7, SPC-12/ Matt life points-100, hand-1, SPC-6) "It's time to call out my ace monster. Get ready Matt for my Blackwing Dragon."

"His Blackwing Dragon?" Abby said.

"You can't summon your dragon." Matt stated. "You don't have any monsters on the field."

"What's your point?" Crow asked.

"Without a tuner monster and some other monsters on your field there's no way you can synchro summon your Blackwing." Matt said.

"That's way I'll be using the cards in my graveyard once again." Crow said. "You see back on my first turn I used Angle Baton to draw two cards and then send one to the graveyard. That card I sent away was a tuner call Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor and what makes him special is that he can tune with other Blackwings in my graveyard in order to synchro summon." "Impressive. Crow sent Vayu to the graveyard early in the duel so that he could utilize its effect later if he didn't have any monsters." Jack said. "Thanks for stating the obvious Jack." Leo said.

"So now I remove Blackwing-Vayu and my Blackwing Armor Master from play." Crow said. "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! I synchro summon Blackwing Dragon! Now go Blackwing Dragon attack Matt's life points directly with Noble Stream!" Blackwing Dragons attack blasted towards Matt and once it hit him his life points became zero.

"He did it!" Carly and Luna cheered.

"Two down." Jack said.

"And one to go." Leo finished. Matt pulled into the pits and handed Jake the team sticker and the cards he had on the field.

"I'm sorry guys." Matt said. "He just kept one upping me. Every move I made he had something to save himself."

"It's okay dude." Jake said. "You got him down to 900 life points. All I have to do now is get past his dragon and then Crow's finished."

"But then you'll have to face Yusei Fudo." Abby said. "Everyone knows that he's the strongest member of Team5DS."

"If I can get my ace card out and powered up we won't have to worry about the great Yusei Fudo." Jake said. He then lowered his visor and took off after Crow.

"So you're Team Levels leader." Crow said.

"That's right and I'm also the one who's going to take you down Crow. It's my turn." Jake said. (Crow life points-900, hand-7, SPC-12/ Jake life points-4000, hand-7, SPC-7) "From my hand I summon Marauding Captain in defense mode. Then when my Captain is summoned to the field I can special summon a four star monster from my hand to join him. And the monster I chose is Silent Swordsmen LV0 in attack mode."

"The Silent Swordsmen?" Crow said sounding shocked.

"Not good." Yusei said.

"What's not good?" Carly asked.

"The Silent Swordsmen can increase its level by one during each of Jakes standby phases." Leo said.

"And each time its level increases its attack point's rise by 500." Yusei said. "And since monster levels can only go up as far as twelve that swordsman's attack points could reach 5000 points without the use of other card effects."

"I will place one card face down and end my turn." Jake said.

"Then I guess it's my move." Crow said. (Crow life points-900, hand-7, SPC-12/ Jake life points-4000, hand-3, SPC-8) "Blackwing Dragon attack Silent Swordsmen with Noble Stream."

"That won't work Crow." Jake said. "You see since my Captain is on the field he can protect any and all warriors on my field from being attacked by taking the hit himself. And since my monsters in defense mode I won't take any damage from your attack."

"You are going to take damage right after I activate the Ebon Arrow trap." Crow said. "Now by lowering my dragon's points by 500, should he attack a card with less defense points than his attack points I can inflict piercing damage."

"What?" Jake shouted.

"Oh yeah and on top of that when your monsters destroyed I can inflict damage to your life points equal to its original defense power." Crow explained.

"But then that would mean I'm going to take 2300 points in damage!" Jake yelled. When his captain was destroyed Jakes life points dropped to 1700.

"Although Jake's moved backfired he was still able to keep his Silent Swordsmen out on the field." the MC said. "Could this little monster be the key to Team Levels victory over Team5DS?"

"Alright Jake I'm placing three cards face down and ending my turn." Crow said.

"Then it's my turn." Jake said. "Now that it's my standby phase my Silent Swordsman's level increases and he gains 500 attack points."

"So now it's at 1500." Jack said.

"Now Silent Swordsman attack Blackwing Dragon." Jake said.

"Is he crazy?" Carly asked.

"Crow's dragon has way more attack points. His monster will be destroyed." Akiza stated.

"Now it's time to reveal the card that will make my swordsmen invisible." Jake said.

"And what card would that be?" Crow asked.

"This card! I reveal the spell card Turn Jump!" Matt declared.

"Turn Jump?" Jack shouted.

"I've never heard of that card." Luna said.

"I'm not surprised. Turn Jump's one of those cards that was created during the time of Yugi Muto. In fact I think Yugi was the first duelist in his time to use that card." Leo said.

"How do you know all this?" Jack asked.

"Duel History was the one class Leo actually paid attention in back at Duel Academy." Luna said.

"Anyway, Yugi would use Turn Jump for the same reason Jake is, to advance the duel by three turns allowing his Silent Swordsmen's level to increase by three and therefore gain 1500 more attack points." Leo explained.

"With a power boost like that its attack points would become 3000." Akiza said. "Crow's dragon wouldn't stand a chance."

"Nice move man." Crow said. "Now your monster has more points than my dragon."

"I wouldn't sound so impressed yet Crow. I still have two more face downs and I think I will use one of them." Jake snared. "Reveal Turn Jump!"

"Another Turn Jump!" Crow shouted.

"He had two of them?" Carly said.

"Matt must have placed the other face down before Crow finished him." Yusei said.

"But now Silent Swordsmen gains another 1500 points." Leo pointed out.

"Now observe Crow as my Silent Swordsmen's attack climbs and becomes 4500!" Jake shouted. "Now go my Swordsmen attack Blackwing Dragon!" The swordsmen leaped into the air and brought his sword down, cutting Blackwing Dragon in half. Crows dragon exploded and his life points dropped to zero.

"In a surprising move Jake has reduced Crows life points to zero." the MC said. "Now it has come down to this. Jake, leader of Team Level, against the leader of Team5DS Yusei Fudo! But how will Yusei contend with a monster with over 4000 attack points! What will his strategy be and what cards will he play?"

Crow pulled into the pits and Carly peeled off the team sticker and gave it to Yusei as Leo placed the face down cards into Yusei's duel disk.

"Those cards may not be much but I hope they help Yusei." Crow said.

"Don't worry Crow." Yusei said. "You can count on me to put them to good use." He lowered his visor and went out on to the field. "_Of course how I'm going to use them to beat that Silent Swordsmen I have yet to figure out._" Yusei thought.


	26. The Accel Synchro

As Yusei pulled out on to the track the MC started to speak. "It has all come down to this ladies and gentlemen." the MC said. "The team leaders of Team Level and Team5DS duking it out. However Jake of Team Level has the Silent Swordsmen with 4500 attack points. How will Yusei Fudo contend with such a monster?"

"_To be honest I don't even know yet._" Yusei thought.

Yusei caught up to Jake in no time. Jake took a card from his hand and said "No Yusei to finish my move I'll summon Damage X in defense mode." The monster looked like a big X with an eye on each side of the top and two skinny arms with big white gloves on its hands. It knelt down on to the field in front of Yusei.

"_I've never seen this card before._" Yusei thought. "_I wonder what it can do._"

"Alright Yusei I end my turn." Jake said.

"Then it's my turn." Yusei said. (Yusei life points-4000, hand-6, SPC-12/ Jake life points-4000, hand-3, SPC-8) "_Before I make a move I'd better see what cards Crow left me._" Yusei pulled out the first two cards and checked them out. "_Blackwing Damage Deflector and Blackwing Guardian? How can these two cards help me? Granted one can reduce battle damage for a turn to zero and the other can protect a monster from being destroyed but only if I have a Blackwing on my field. But Crow knows as well as I do that I don't have any Blackwings in my deck. So why would he leave me these cards? Unless…_" Yusei put the two traps back and pulled the next card out. "_This is it! With the right cards this card can enable me to take down that Silent Swordsmen._"

"Well Yusei are you going to make a move or just sit there and look at your cards all day?" Jake asked.

"First I'm going to place one card face down and then activate Speed World 2's ability." Yusei said. "By removing ten speed counters I can destroy your Swordsmen." Then Yusei's counter dropped to two and a beam of light came out of Yusei's headlights heading for the Silent Swordsmen. But just before the beam collided with its target it changed course and hit Damage X instead.

"What the deuce is happening?" Jack asked. "Yusei didn't target that monster."

"How did you redirect that blast to your other monster?" Yusei asked Jake.

"I didn't Yusei, he did. When you activate an effect that would destroy one of my cards Damage X's special ability kicks in. Redirecting the effect towards himself." Jake explained.

"Well that didn't work." Akiza said. "What was he thinking?"

"Yusei's merely setting this guy up." Crow said.

"Setting him up?" Luna asked.

"That's right. Once Yusei has all the other cards he needs this duel's gonna be ours." Crow said while smirking.

"Crow what did you place face down before you lost?" Carly asked.

"Just some cards I recently got." Crow said.

"Could you be any more vague and mysterious?" Leo asked.

"_Alright that's taken care of but I still need to protect my life points until I'm ready to end this._" Yusei thought. "Now thanks to its special effect I can special this card from my hand if I don't have any monsters on my field. I special summon Junk Forward in attack mode. Next I summon the Nitro Synchron tuner monster."

"A turner monster?" Jake said.

"Next I tune my level two Nitro Synchron with my level three Junk Forward in order to synchro summon Scarred Warrior!" Yusei shouted. "Let's rev it up!" Then a warrior with bandage wrapped around his head and right arm with armor on his right leg and left shoulder appeared and kneeled in front of Yusei. "That will end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Jake said. (Yusei life points-4000, hand-4, SPC-3/ Jake life points-4000, hand-4, SPC-9) "First since it's my standby phase my Silent Swordsmen gains one more level. Which means it now has a max of twelve stars for a grand attack point total of 5000."

"5000 attack points?" Akiza said nervously.

"There are only a couple of monsters in all of Duel Monsters that have that kind of attack power." Jack said.

"Relax guys Yusei's got this." Crow said. "With those face downs I gave him there's no way he can loss."

"But what if Jake destroys them or prevents Yusei from activating them?" Leo asked.

"Then Yusei will have his work cut out for him." Jack said.

Back in Team Levels pit Matt and Abby were watching the duel. "I wonder if Jake can actually win this." Abby wondered.

"He has to win it." Matt said. "The future of our entire home town rests upon Jake winning this duel."

Back on the track Jake was contemplating a plan to beat Yusei and he thought he had the way to do it.

"I know you plan on using those face downs to win Yusei." Jake said. "This is why I shall activate the Cold Wave spell card." Yusei gasped in surprise.

"The Cold Wave spell card?" Leo said. "Doesn't that make it so neither player can set any spells or traps?"

"That and it makes it so neither player can activate spells or traps." Jack said.

"That's a strange move if you ask me." Carly said.

"I agree with you Carly." Akiza told her. "Team Level's whole plan was to have an unlimited access of spell cards that's why they played Anti-Speed World. Why would they voluntarily seal them off?"

"If I were them I would pull off a move like this." Jack said. "But only if I made sure it would only affect my opponent."

"Next I will chain my Cold Wave with another spell card called Costal Heat Wave. With this spell card activated my side of the field will not be affected by Cold Wave." Jake explained.

"So only Yusei can't play his traps and spells?" Luna cried out. Just then Jack and Crow clocked Leo in the head.

"What was that for?" Leo asked.

"You jinxed Yusei by talking about a scenario in which Jake seals off his cards!" Jack said.

"Well it's not my fault!" Leo shouted.

"Boys this isn't helping our current situation." Akiza said.

"Now Silent Swordsmen attack Yusei's Scarred Warrior!" Jake commanded. The swordsmen leapt into the air and started to bring its sword down on Yusei's warrior.

Yusei smirked and said "Scarred Warrior defend!" Just then a dagger came out of Scarred Warrior's right arm. He raised it just in time to catch the Silent Swordsmen sword.

"What's going on? Your monster should have been destroyed." Jake said.

"Sorry Jake but Scarred Warrior's special ability prevents him from being destroyed in battle once per turn." Yusei explained.

"Well played Yusei." Jake told him. "I place one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Yusei said. (Yusei life points-4000, hand-5, SPC-4/ Jake life points-4000, hand-2, SPC-10) "I summon Tricular in defense mode and end my turn."

"My draw." Jake said. (Yusei life points-4000, hand-3, SPC-4/ Jake life points-4000, hand-3, SPC-10) "First I flip summon my face down monster, the Man Eater Bug!"

"The Man Eater Bug!" Yusei cried.

"That's not good." Jack stated. "That bug can destroy one monster as soon as it's flipped summoned."

"That means he can take out Scarred Warrior." Akiza said.

"But Scarred Warrior can avoid destruction once per turn." Leo said.

"That's only during battle Leo." Crow explained.

"Now go Man Eater Bug destroy Scarred Warrior!" Jake commanded. Once the bug was flipped it appeared and jumped into the air. It landed on Yusei's warrior and slashed it with its claws creating a loud explosion and covering the spot where Yusei's monster had been with smoke. "Now time for battle! Man Eater Bug attack Tricular!" Jake said. The bug jumped out of the smoke and tore throw Tricular with ease.

Back in Team Level's pit Abby shouted "Yusei's wide open now!"

"Once Silent Swordsmen attacks this duel is over." Matt said.

"Now go Silent Swordsmen attack Yusei directly!" Jake shouted. The swordsmen jumped towards Yusei, about to slash when a two wheeled monster appeared and took the hit instead.

"What on earth was that?" Jake asked.

"That was my Bicular. Whenever my Tricular is destroyed its special ability allows me to summon Bicular from my deck." Yusei explained. "And when Bicular's destroyed I can summon Unicycular from my deck as well."

"I end my turn." Jake said. "But come next turn Yusei this duel will be mine."

"We'll see about that." Yusei said as he drew. (Yusei life points-4000, hand-4, SPC-5/ Jake life points-4000, hand-4, SPC-11) "I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode and end my turn."

"This isn't good." Carly said. "All Yusei can do is defend himself."

"Fortunately the effects of Cold Wave are over." Jack said.

"That means he'll be able to use spells and traps again." Luna stated.

"That also means the face downs I gave him are freed up." Crow said. "Now he can use them and end this on his next turn."

"_Assuming Yusei can last that long._" Akiza thought.

"It's my turn." Jake said. (Yusei life points-4000, hand-3, SPC-6/ Jake life points-4000, hand-5, SPC-12) "I'll start by activating the speed spell Accelerator Draw. Now that I have twelve speed counters I can draw two cards." Jake pulled his two cards. He grinned and said "I now equip this to my Silent Swordsmen, the spell card Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Fairy Meteor Crush? That will inflict piercing damage if your monster attacks one of my defense mode monsters!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Too right it will! Silent Swordsmen attack Ghost Gardna!" Jake said. Once Yusei's ghost was destroyed he lost 3100 life points. "And now it's time to lose your last monster Yusei! Man Eater Bug attack Unicycular!"

"I don't think so Jake. I use Ghost Gardna's special effect. When he's destroyed one of your monsters loss up to 1000 attack points." Yusei explained. "And I'm choosing your Man Eater Bug."

"But that would mean my insect losses all of his attack points." Jake said frustrated. "Since I have now choice I must end my turn."

"Well he made it through the turn." Akiza said.

"Yeah but only by a hair." Crow said.

"This Jake guy seems really determined to win this duel doesn't he?" Luna stated.

"He sure does." Carly said.

"_Makes you wonder what he's really dueling for other than just a tournament victory?_" Jack thought.

Back on the track Yusei was impressed on how well Jake and his team were doing. "I have to admit Jake I'm impressed." Yusei told him. "Your teams' strategy and team work is awesome."

Back in the pits Matt and Abby were listening in to what Yusei said. "Can you believe that?" Abby asked Matt.

"Yusei Fudo thinks we're awesome." Matt said.

"Thank you Yusei." Jake told him. "Coming from a duelist such as yourself, that means a lot to us."

"You're welcome. Now how's about you and I finish this duel?" Yusei said.

"Bring it on Yusei!" Jake said.

"Consider it brought!" Yusei shouted will drawing. (Yusei life points-900, hand-4, SPC-7/ Jake life points-4000, hand-5, SPC-12) "First I summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon from my hand. And with Debris Dragon's special effect I can now summon a monster from my graveyard with 500 or less attack points in attack mode. So let's welcome back my Tricular!"

"A level four tuner monster, a level one, and a level three monster." Leo stated. "That means he can synchro summon a level eight monster!"

Crow turned to Jack and said "It's Stardust time."

"I couldn't agree more." Jack agreed.

"And now I tune level four Debris Dragon with my level three Tricular and my level one Unicycular." Yusei said. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"It has arrived!" the MC shouted. "Yusei Fudo has summoned his ace monster, the mighty Stardust Dragon!"

"You're dragon may be strong Yusei but he's not strong enough to beat my Silent Swordsmen." Jake pointed out.

"Which is way I'm going to give him a little tune up." Yusei said.

"A tune up?" Jake said.

"What's Yusei mean by 'a tune up'?" Carly asked. The team looked at one another when the answer hit them.

"Next I play the Summon Speeder speed spell. With it I can now special summon a level four or below monster from my hand. I summon Turbo Synchron." Yusei said. "And since I normal summoned a monster this turn Turbo Booster can also be special summoned from my hand due to its effect. Now I tune level one Turbo Synchron with level one Turbo Booster to synchro summon the synchro tuner Formula Synchron! Let's rev it up!" Then a monster with the body of a formula one card with legs appeared and hovered next to Stardust. "Also since Formula Synchron was summoned his ability lets me draw one card."

"I don't get it." Abby said. "Whether he has one or two synchro monsters their attack points just aren't high enough to beat Jakes monster."

"I don't get it either." Matt said. "There's got to be more to his plan than just this."

"Alright time to go full throttle." Yusei said. Yusei kicked his duel runner into the next gear and began to speed up. He went past Jake and continued on gaining more and more speed.

"What's he doing?" Jake asked himself. Yusei's runner was now going so fast that waves of purple energy started to form around him.

"It's time, for Clear Mind!" Yusei shouted.

"Clear Mind?" Jake said confused.

"Now I tune the level eight synchro monster Stardust Dragon with the level two synchro tuner Formula Synchron!" Yusei said. Formula Synchron went ahead of Yusei and turned into two green rings as Yusei and Stardust went through them. "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!" Yusei pulled out a blank card from his deck flipped it right side up as flames shot across it to revel the monster on it. Yusei and Stardust began to fade away and eventual disappeared.

Jake began to say "Where did he…" But then there was a burst of energy behind him and Yusei reappeared. Yusei then shouted "Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Way to go Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Now he has all he needs to end this duel!" Jack said.

"Go get them Yusei!" Akiza shouted.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Abby said.

"I heard rumors about the Accel Synchro but I never thought it was an actual thing." Matt exclaimed.

"Your new beast maybe breath taking Yusei but it is still weaker than my swordsmen!" Jake stated.

"That's all about to change. First I'll use Shooting Star Dragon's special ability to draw the top five cards of my deck. Then for every tuner monster there my dragon gains an attack this turn." Yusei drew his cards and checked them. "Behold Hyper Synchron, Effect Veiler, and Quick Draw Synchron!"

"Three tuner monsters?" Jake said.

"Great! Now Shooting Star can attack three times!" Jack said.

"But its attack points are still too low to beat that Silent Swordsmen." Luna said.

"Now it's time to revel my first face down card!" Yusei said. "I revel the Blackwing Faker monster card!"

"A monster card!" Jake yelled. When the monster appeared on the field it looked like a bald skinny guy wearing a fake beak. He had fake wings strapped to his arms and fake feathers strapped to his legs. "You're cheating Yusei! You can't put a monster card in the spell and trap card zone!" Jake declared.

"I didn't. Crow did on the last turn of his duel." Yusei told him.

"It doesn't matter who did! You can't place a monster in the spell and trap card zone!" Jake stated.

"Actually Blackwing Faker has a special effect that says we can." Yusei said. "You see Jake when Blackwing Faker is in the hand his ability allows it to be set face down in the spell and trap card zone. Then after two turns Faker can be reviled and summoned but only if my speed counters are less than yours."

"That's why you used Speed World 2's effect earlier!" Jake said realizing. "You've been setting me up this entire time so you could meet the requirements to summon these two monsters!"

"That's right and now that they're here it's go time!" Yusei shouted. "Shooting Star Dragon attack Jakes Silent Swordsmen!" The dragon let out a roar and flew towards the Silent Swordsmen which rose its sword to defend its self.

"You go through all this trouble just to send your strongest dragon on a suicide mission?" Jake asked. "What are you planning Yusei?"

"I plan on activating the Blackwing Guardian trap card! With it so long as there's a Blackwing on my field I can protect my monsters from being destroyed in battle until the end of the turn!" Yusei explained.

"Yusei may have saved his monster from being destroyed but he only has 900 life points left! Unless there's more to his strategy Yusei will be taking 1700 points in damage!" the MC shouted. "If that happens then Yusei will loss and Team5DS will be kicked out of the tournament!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going to let it happen." Yusei said to himself. "I play another trap card, Blackwing Damage Deflector! Now since I have a Blackwing on my field my life points won't take any damage this turn due to battle!" Shooting Star Dragon came close to Silent Swordsmen, just flying past him.

"What's he doing?" Abby asked. "First he orders his monster to attack and then plays two traps to pretty much make sure nothing happens. Does he even have a plan?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Matt said.

"Now the time has come for my final move!" Yusei stated. "I activate my last trap card, Synchro Ring! With this trap when one of my synchro monsters attacks a monster and that monster isn't destroyed, I can double my synchro monsters attack points and allow it to attack again!"

"But that would mean your dragon now has 6600 points!" Jake said.

"And all of them aimed at your swordsmen!" Yusei shouted. "Go Shooting Star Dragon attack with Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon rose into the air and then created another dragon that looked like itself only orange. This orange dragon swooped down and collided with the Silent Swordsmen creating a loud explosion.

"I can't believe it. My ultimate monster's gone!" Jake said.

"And my turn's not over yet! Remember I pulled three tuners with my dragons' ability!" Yusei reminded Jake. "Which means I still got a few attacks left although all I'm going to need is one! Shooting Star Dragon attack Jake directly!" The dragon let out one last roar and flew through the sky heading right for Jake as fast as it could.

"No. No. NOOOOO!" Jake yelled. Shooting Star Dragon collided with Jake and his runner creating a large and loud explosion sending dust and smoke everywhere. Yusei's dragon flew out of the smoke and back up into the sky eventually disappearing. Then out of the smoke came Jake and his duel runner. His runner was giving off steam and his life points read zero.

"And it's over! Using some very unique but strange tactics Yusei Fudo has emerged victories over Jake! Giving Team5DS their first win of the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix!" the MC shouted. The crowd went even crazier than the MC and started to chant either 'Team5DS' or Yusei's name. Back in Team5DS pits the others were celebrating. The girls hugged each other as Crow, Leo, and Jack did a group high five. Yusei pulled into Team5DS pit and was greeted by a cheer from his friends. The girls hugged him, Leo gave him a high five, and Jack and Crow gave him a fist bump.

"Nicely done out their mate." Jack told Yusei.

"Thanks Jack. I couldn't have done it without you and Crow." Yusei said. Just then Team Level came over to Team5DS pit. "What's up guys?" Yusei asked.

"We just came over to congratulate you guys on your win." Matt said.

"You guys were amazing." Abby said.

"You guys were great too you know." Yusei said.

"Yusei's right. What with all those level monsters and that Anti-Speed World trap card you guys almost won." Crow said.

"I'm afraid 'almost won' isn't going to help us fix up our home town." Jake said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yusei asked. Team Level looked at one another, not sure if they should tell him.

"Look if you guys are in trouble we might be able to help." Jack said.

"But only if you tell us what the trouble is." Yusei stated.

"Well the trouble is that about a month ago our home town was hit by a tornado." Abby told Yusei. "It destroyed everything. Everybody that lives in our town lost their homes and nearly everything they owned in the course of like twenty minutes."

"I heard about this." Carly said. "There was a big article in the newspaper."

"Fortunately nobody was seriously hurt." Matt said. "And although everybody pretty much lost everything the people of our town were ready and willing to rebuild it from the ground up."

"So what happened?" Akiza asked.

"Well as it turned out although we had the man power to rebuild the town didn't have enough money for equipment and supplies." Abby explained. "After hearing this our whole town just about gave up hope."

"But then Matt got wind of the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix." Jake said. "We thought if the three of us entered and won we could give the prize money to the town and start rebuilding."

"The prize money from this tournament alone isn't going to be enough to rebuild an entire town." Jack said.

"We knew that." Jake said. "But we figured it would be a start. Only now that we lost…"

"You guys can't win the prize money." Crow finished.

"Which means you're right back where you started." Luna said. Jake nodded in agreement with her.

Akiza turned to Yusei and asked "Is there anything we can do to help them?"

"There's got to be something." Crow said. Yusei tried to think of something he could do to help when Lazar came out of the garage area heading for them all.

"Congratulations Yusei! Well done!" he said.

"Lazar? What are you doing down here?" Yusei asked.

"Oh I just came to congratulate Team5DS on their first win of the tournament." Lazar said. "And to commend Team Level for the valiant effort and spectacular performance."

"Thanks I think." Jake said. He then turned to Yusei and asked "Who is this guy?"

"This is Lazar. The mayor of New Domino City." Yusei said.

Lazar bowed before Team Level. "At your service gentlemen and good lady. Should you ever need anything don't be hesitant to ask." After Lazar said this Yusei thought of something that just might help out Team Level's town.

"Say Lazar did you happen to hear about that tornado that destroyed that small town outside the city about a month ago?" Yusei asked.

"I read something about it in the papers." Lazar said. "Why do you ask?"

"These three kids are from said town." Jack said.

"The people want to rebuild but they lack the cash to do the job." Crow said.

"I see." Lazar said. He stood there silent for moment thinking. "If I remember correctly that town is within the jurisdiction of New Domino City and there for entitled to some aid." Lazar hummed for a second and then said "First thing in the morning I shall make a call to the treasury department and see what we can get a hold and if we need a little more we can have a sort of charity event to raise the rest of the funds."

"Does that mean you're going to help us?" Jake said.

"Indeed it does." Lazar said. Team Level let out a cry of delight.

"Thank you mister mayor." Abby said shaking Lazars hand.

"Not a problem. If you three will come with me I can figure out the extent of the damage done to your town and find out just how much money we will actually need." Lazar told them. Team Level followed Lazar to the garage but they stopped at the edge and turned back to face Team5DS.

"Thank you." Abby told them. "All of you."

"Thanks to you our home can be rebuilt even better than before." Matt said.

"How can we ever repay you?" Jake asked. Yusei looked at the team and they all nodded.

"That duel we just had is thanks enough." Yusei said.

Jake nodded to Yusei. "Thank you all so much." Team Level turned back towards the garage and ran to catch up with Lazar.

"You know they're a good group of kids." Crow said.

"That and their pretty fair duelists." Luan said.

"They are." Yusei agreed. "Team Level gave us our first real test as a team again and we were able to come out on top."

"You can say that again." Leo said.

"It wasn't easy but we did our best and pulled through." Jack said.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Carly asked.

"I think it does Carly." Akiza told her.

"As of this moment." Yusei said. "Team5DS is back!"


End file.
